Fall of Empires, Fall of Orders
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: When the Force decides to restore balance to itself by the most extreme means possible, it sends two Jedi Padawans back to the era of the Clone Wars. The problem? They're both crazy. Based on Eviltree's Star Wars: Destroying the Past, but with the insanity taken to a whole new level.
1. Prologue: The Scales Balance

Fall of Empires, Fall of Orders

* * *

Over two centuries have passed since the Battle of Yavin 4, and galactic civilization has changed thanks to a world from another galaxy.

Earth. The people of this world have changed things, advanced ideas beyond what the people of the home galaxy could ever have dreamed of.

Now two Jedi prepare for their trip to Coruscant - one for knighthood, one for passing the trials to take the title - but neither know that they will change the course of history...

* * *

**Theta-**_**class T-2c Shuttle**_

_**Hyperspace en-route to Coruscant**_

* * *

"I'm amazed they still have these things in service." This was the opinion of the young man who looked to be about 21 years old, with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing a set of black and red Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor merged with black Jedi robes, sitting in the co-pilot seat of the Shuttlecraft, watching as Hyperspace sped by them. "This thing is literally hundreds of years old… then again, they kept _Hammerhead's_ in service for over four thousand years old..."

The man in the pilots' seat sighed as he adjusted an odd looking lightsaber. "Remember the _Mara Jade_?" He asked. "Old as piss, yet she survived the trip from the home galaxy to ours. Same can be said for lightsabers, blasters and just about anything, really. At least, until WE entered the fray."

"True." The young man said with a light chuckle. "Then again, the _Mara Jade _is a Star Dreadnought, and Lightsabers and Blasters - while following the same principles - evolved over the years. But as long as it gets us to Coruscant in one piece I won't complain."

The black-blonde man activated the lightsaber, keeping his eye on it. Something his counterpart noticed. "Well, regardless, I'm supposed to be tutoring you in the areas you seem to be lacking." He said. "At least, until we get promoted to Knight."

"I appreciate it." The young man said nodding, as he held his own Lightsaber in his hand. "Nice to have someone helping me in my warm-ups I suppose… it beats doing it solo, believe me."

"At least we don't have to go into carbon fre-" A second blade of plasma erupted from the OTHER end of the lightsaber, the tip touching the deck plating. "Christ almighty, I thought I fixed that switch!"

"Oh? I thought that was a single-bladed Saber." Jordan Tackett said, mildly surprised. "Maybe you should consider replacing the switch itself?"

"I've tried. I've done it. And that STILL happens." Ronald Pinkerton deactivated the lightsaber. "I'm surprised; I thought everyone back home knew about this devil of a saber. Scared the shit out of the masters when I built it."

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked, "Its just another double-bladed Lightsaber, isn't it? What's so special about it?"

He held up the hilt, showing the uniqueness of the weapon. It was only the size of a standard hilt, not the long double-hilts Jordan was familiar with. "Ever heard of the Sith Lord Exar Kun?"

"Of course," Jordan said nodding, "Former Jedi Knight whose quest for knowledge became a thirst for power, became one of the most dangerous Sith during the Great Sith War."

"And what about his lightsaber?"

"...Oh."

"Yeah. Somehow, I recreated the damn thing." Ron said. "Didn't even do it on purpose: just fiddled around with two training sabers when I was a kid and during practice, I activated it and scared the shit out of the masters."

"How do you know its a perfect replica?" Jordan asked as he picked out his second Lightsaber, and connected it to the end of the other. He hit the activation switch revealing the red blades with black cores. "Double-bladed Lightsabers are not that uncommon… though Exar Kun was the first one to use one."

"I've studied historical accounts." Ron said. "Short, single hilt, just like this one. Not saying I recreated the weapon: that's stupidity of the highest order. I recreated the mechanism. Blue crystal as well, although that's because I don't want it exploding on me. Speaking of explosions, when the hell are we going to arrive at Coruscant?"

"About an hour at least." Jordan said as he deactivated his sabers, reholstering them. "Its a long trip afteral. We could pass the time with the Oculus XI."

"Not a fan." Ron said, "Plus-" The shuttle rocked for a moment. "Oh, PLEASE tell me the relativity shielding's still working. I don't want us to be five centuries late for the ceremony."

"Its working, don't worry." Jordan said, as he flipped a few switches. "This ship's old, but they wouldn't send us to Coruscant on a ship without a working relativity shield. And I gave this ship an inspection before we took off, remember?"

"Better to be paranoid." Ron said sighing. "The last time this happened, a man was sent forward in time to just before the start of the Clone Wars." He paused. "Uh-oh." A disturbance in the Force. And BOTH men felt it. "This is bad."

"I felt it too." Jordan said, his eyes narrowing. "But everything says the systems are fine..." he stood up as he approached the back of the ship. "I'll be right back!"

Ron grabbed his equipment, donning his standard outfit. "I suspect we're going to be in for a VERY hard landing." The tunnel that was hyperspace began to accelerate and warp. "Jordan, we have a problem." The problem was about to get worse. The tunnel flashed. Right before they blacked out.

* * *

The first thing Ron knew when he awoke was the wreckage of the had crashed. That much was certain. "Jordan! If you're alive, answer me!"

There was a few moments of silence, before he finally got an answer. "Fuck… did anyone get the number of that speeder?" Jordan's voice came through, followed by him appearing through the door, a bandage wrapped around his head that was starting to get red. "Can you move, Ron?"

"I'm fine." He said, "And the speeder was marked SD123-FU." A crude joke, but it worked. At least before they realized where they were. "Uh...does this look like the interior of the old Senate building to you?" While it hadn't been used in centuries, the building itself still existed. There was ONE problem. The dome had been destroyed and they were inside the Senate chamber.

"Well, shit." Jordan said, as he pulled out what looked like a briefcase from one of the lockers. "Well, at least it was a building no one uses anymore. Nothing some construction droids can't fix in a few weeks."

"Yeah, but-" The pair paused as something flew overhead. A thrilling sound was heard. The sound produced by something long since unused. "That was the repulsor unit for a Low Altitude Assault Transport. Infantry deployment/support model, if I remember correctly."

"I… think so." Jordan said, "Don't see many of those now days, I heard they're used by police forces in the outer rim… stupid decision. Damn things are like the Huey's of the Clone Wars, still reliable today if someone spent the time to keep them up to specs."

"Huey or not, there aren't any on Coruscant." Both looked out of the wreckage to spot the ship, its back turned to them. When it turned out of the ruined dome, they spotted the markings. Red and black on white. "Either we're hallucinating, or that's a Grand Army of the Republic LAAT/i."

"Then that thing must be _old._" Jordan said, "Haven't seen one of those in GAR colors outside of museums in a long..." however the LAAT/i's sides then opened, revealing the occupants being men wearing red on white Phase-I Clone Trooper armor. "...da fuck?"

"Oh, shit." The LAAT/i put down, and the troopers disembarked.

"There they are!"

"Put your hands on your heads!"

"Do it!"

Both blinked. They all had the same voice. "Fucking clones." Ron muttered. "Well. I guess it's time to perform a Darth Vader."

"I think now is the time to _run, _Ron." Jordan whispered back. "Not Fight."

"Yeah, but I think this would be called a-"

"blast them!"

"Fighting retreat - back in the shuttle!" Ron shouted as they both hopped back into the cover of the shuttle as the Clones opened fire. "Got a plan to escape!"

Jordan glanced up at the shattered roof. "Well… I could escape myself..." he said, "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No, but we need to get out stealthily." He said, "Back of the shuttle and shut the hatch: we can cut through the hull and escape under the Senate chambers. And blow up what's left of the ship to cover our tracks."

"Alright," Jordan said, "I'll follow your lead on this one."

Both Jedi entered the rear hatch, which Jordan sealed before Ron activated his lightsaber and cut through what was left of the shuttle's deck plating, lifting it up with the Force before adjusting the length of the plasma blade to over two meters, enough to cut a hole through the floor of the chamber. "Think you can set what's left of the hypermatter core to blow? We can't let them take what's left of this once-proud junk pile. No offense."

Jordan tapped a few commands on his wrist-mounted datapad "Already done." He said, "We've got 30 seconds before this ship blows, plus a fair word of warning to the Troopers out there to be fair. Now… Let's Go!"

Ron activated the only working exterior loudspeaker. "Attention, clones!" He shouted, "20 seconds to big boom! Run or die: your choice!"

"That was cheesy."

"but straightforward. Let's go." both men leapt into the room below, which was the same room Grandmaster yoda faced Darth Sidious in 19 BBY before taking it into the Senate chambers. "So, enjoying coruscant, Jordan?"

"Never a dull moment." He said, as the two quickly made their move to escape the building. "Though I don't like what we're seeing… did we _really _go back in time to the Clone Wars?"

"It's been done to a point: Jacen Solo used Flow Walking to see what happened during Operation Knightfall." Ron said. "But to this degree? Very rarely has a true case of time travel happened." An explosion was heard from the chamber, doing more damage to the building. "If this is during the war...Stupid question, but do you sense anything massively powerful in the dark side of the force? Because I can't."

Jordan focused for a moment "I certainly feel _something _powerful," he said, "But… it doesn't feel as powerful as I'd expect considering this _is _the time Palpatine was in power. Maybe we overestimated his potential, along with that of the Jedi of this time period?"

"We need more information." Ron said as they ran through the halls. "Palpy's office is closeby, isn't it? We can find out what happened at the Senate building, too, thanks to the security monitors there. Still, it's over two kilometers away. And the ground is swarming with clones and probably with Jedi. Think we should...appropriate a speeder?"

"You get a speeder, I'll get the office." Jordan said, "I'm the better computer expert out of either of us anyways - and considering their computers are literally hundreds of years old… this'll be a cakewalk for me."

"Don't get caught." He said, "If the Senate was in session, your job just got a bit harder. I'll find us a taxi. Have fun, kiddo." Ron waved before running off, heading in another direction.

Jordan grinned a bit as he ran down the other direction, using his memory of the senate building from the several times he took tours through it when he was a kid. It only took him a minute as he arrived at Palpatine's office, there were a pair of guards already there, though he used the force to knock them out easily enough. He opened the door, and was slightly relieved that no one else was present inside.

'_Good, wasn't looking forward to fighting Palpatine._' Jordan thought, as he locked the door behind him as he approached the computer desk. '_Even though I probably COULD take him on with my master's training… _' he activated the terminal, plugging his Datapad into it as he ran his infiltration software on the terminal.

Just as he had expected, his Datapad's software proved superior to centuries old technology, and not even a full minute later he had access to _all _of Palpatine's files. Every last dirty little secret he had ever kept, every last one of his contacts, it even possessed the locations of all of the secret Vaults Palpatine possessed, containing billions of credits, decades-spanning tactical data, priceless works of art, and many captured Jedi and Sith artifacts he had collected over the years. However what really caused Jordan too grin was the last file - the schematics to the original Death Star itself.

'_Perfect._' He thought, as he began the downloading process as he copied all of the files into his datapad. It had more than enough space for it all.

"_Jordan, I've secured a speeder. and our troubles multiply._" Ron's voice came through the Commlink.

"Define troubles, Ron." Jordan replied.

"_Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano just arrived._" He said. "_We can rule out 19 BBY: she was kicked out of the order in the beginning of that year._"

"Alright, I'm downloading Palpatine's files now." Jordan said with a chuckle. "Goddamn and a fuck, you wouldn't _believe _the shit he's got on this thing. He kept _everything _in this thing."

"_Access the security footage if you can, but do it quickly:_" Ron said. "_more gunships just arrived, and I'm starting to think the 501st is going to be wondering if we're dead or not._"

"Yeah, yeah, I've-" Jordan said as he accessed the security cameras, and his eyes widend"-whoa." The footage archive showed that there was, indeed, a session of the Senate in progress. Then a Force Storm akin to a typhoon appeared, scaring the shit out of the Senators, but Palpatine, in the center spire, had no time to escape without blowing his cover, and even if he did, their ship appeared less then two meters from the would-be emperor. He was killed on impact. They killed _**Darth Fucking Sidious**_, the man called the Living Incarnation of the Dark Side of the Force by almost everyone.

And they did it in the most insane, unrealistic way possible.

"Ho...ly… hell..." Jordan muttered, "Ron… you're not gonna believe this… but… I think we just killed Sidious."

"...Fuck me sideways, this day just can't get much worse." Ron said. "Get out of there. NOW! The Three Musketeers just entered the building with three squads of clone troopers!"

"Ninety eight… ninety nine… one hundred." Jordan said, as he closed his Datapad. "I got all the data copied, if you want I can delete the originals so no one else finds this stuff."

"_Tempting, but we don't have time, plus if the Jedi discover that shit, they might just decide to not kill us if they catch us for practically destroying the Senatorial building AND killing the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic._" Ron said. "_Get out of there, Jordan: I can't rescue you from three Jedi, especially if one of them is the future Darth Vader!_"

'_If only you knew who was my master was for the last few years._' Jordan thought to himself, as he prepared to leave. However… he looked at the data on the Terminal again… and he selected some of the files pertaining to the Vaults, the specs to the Death Star, and other smaller files for deletion. He hit the execute button, as the data was deleted, leaving more than enough data to reveal who Palpatine really was all this time. "Right, I'm heading out." he said, as he put his Mandalorian helmet back on, and picked up the suitcase he had carried from the shuttle. He then used the Force to shatter the window behind him as he moved to jump out.

"Stop!" A voice called out, as Jordan glanced back as he saw none other than Obi-wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka, along with a squad of Clone Troopers. "Drop your weapons, and surrender peacefully!"

Jordan glanced back for a moment, smirking under his helmet as he subitably activated his helmet's built-in voice modifier with its… special voice.

"I think you'll find that me and my… _associate _have done you a major favor… _Jedi._" Jordan spoke, however his voice now sounding like Mark Hamill's Joker, before letting out the oh-so familiar laugh which sent chills down their spines. "Wanna hear a Joke? In Principality of Zeon, Colony falls on YOU!" He then laughed maniacally as he then jumped out of the window, and right on time as Ron's speeder sped past, as he landed on top.

"You had to go for flashy." Ron muttered, "Who do you think you are, Revan, pre and post-redemption?" Before Jordan could retort, they came under fire by a LAAT/i's forward blaster cannons. "Lovely. They tailed me. So much for stealth."

"You drive, I'll take care of them." Jordan said, as he activated the magnets in his boots as he stood up on top of the speeder, drawing out one of his Lightsabers as he did so.

"Are you crazy?!" Ron shouted back, "You're gonna get-" However he was cut off as the LAAT/i fired another volley of Blasters, as Jordan began deflecting them away. However, the LAAT/i then fired one of its ball turrets… and Jordan proceeded to catch the beam _with his bare hands,_ absorbing the energy, before he shot it right back at the LAAT/i, hitting its starboard wing, damaging it, forcing the Gunship to break off pursuit.

"Nice work." Ron said, nodding. "Very Yoda-like: reminds me of when he redirected Force Lightning back at Dooku and Sidious." Ron froze at the mentioning of Sidious' name. "Oh, Christ, we KILLED what everyone considers to be the ultimate fucking Sith Lord of Darth Bane's Order. and we weren't even conscious for it!"

"Don't worry, I got the recording." Jordan said, smirking as he displayed the video of their ship crashing into Palpatine on the screen of the speeder. "Hehehe… I could watch this all day… the fucking dark lord of the Sith killed by a shuttle coming out of fucking nothing."

"I wouldn't say nothing…" Ron said. "Remember the _Eclipse's_ destruction? blown up by an out-of-control Force Storm? I think that incident a few years ago with that advanced Flow Walking and that made this happen. The New Order created this...alternate past. The original still exists, it's just...unavailable to us now. Fuck, I hate temporal physics."

"Hey, look at the bright side." Jordan said, "At least we don't have to worry about us somehow inadvertently causing ourselves not to exist if that's true. We're in our own universe now… one that no longer has Palpatine pulling the strings. Should make things… _very _interesting."

"Still need to escape Coruscant first-" The speeder rocked for several moments.

"Uh-oh." Jordan said, "I have a bad feeling about that." Unknown to both, they had just bit hit with a PLEX rocket fired by a 501st Legion squad.

"I assume 'brace for impact' is unneeded?" Ron said, as their speeder's warning alarms went off, as they began hurling towards the ground.

"These damn guys are _relentless._" Jordan muttered, looking back as he noticed the PLEX trooper, paying almost no mind too the fact they were in the process of crashing… again. "Seriously, why did we _stop _using Clone Troopers if they're this good? Just use a new DNA template that's not Jango Fett, and blamo! You get a new Clone Army within ten years! Instead we got those piss poor Storm Troopers."

"Well, they didn't expect the Rebel alliance to be the badasses they were." The two Jedi escaped their crashing ride, jumping to a building before sliding down to street level. "Ok, we need a ship. Any thoughts on where we can get one with a built-in hyperdrive?"

"Hmm," Jordan thought as he looked around, "We'd have to find a port where we could hijack one… something small like a light freighter… hell I'd settle for a pair of Z-95s, or a multi-seated Fighter like the ARC-170s."

"To get one of those, we'd need to get onto a warship." Ron said, before he grinned. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

**Senatorial building**

* * *

While our heroes (if you could call them that) were busy trying to get off the planet, the Three Musketeers, as Ron had nicknamed them, were searching the entire building, top to bottom. "So, Master," Anakin began, "We know that they somehow got into the building, killed the Chancellor, destroyed their ship to cover their tracks and accessed the Chancellor's private files… all of this… in less than twenty minutes."

The lowest ranking of the three sighed before continuing. "How did they get a Theta-Class shuttle with a hypermatter core that could blow up the entire Senate chamber?" Ahsoka asked, "No one could make one that small."

"From what the Senators all say… it just appeared out of nowhere." Obi-wan said with a tired sigh. "Its all the same thing, 'it happened so fast' is basically what everyone is saying... "

Commander Cody entered the room, saluting the Jedi. "Generals, Eta Squad just checked in."

"What is it, Cody?" Obi-wan asked.

"They engaged the speeder, but one of them…" Cody hesitated for a moment before he continued, "Sir, one of them pulled out a lightsaber."

"Force user." Obi-wan muttered, as he stroked his beard. "Probably a Dark Jedi."

"Red blade, but with a black core instead of white sir." Cody said. "But... he caught the beam from one of the wing guns and used it against the gunship. Bare-handed."

"_What?!_" Anakin asked with wide eyes, "He caught a Blaster beam with his bare hands, and _shot it back?!_"

"Sir, my men wouldn't make something like this up." Cody said, shaking his head. "And we caught it on camera as well… later one of our PLEX troopers managed to hit the ship, but they bailed out. Now… we have no idea where they've gone. We've got all hands searching the area for them. We'll find them."

"Masters, you need to take a look at this." Both Jedi walked toward Ahsoka, who was studying a statue of Sistros.

"There's something wrong with this." Ahsoka said, her eyes narrowed as the statue "I sense...a dark taint."

"Like what?" Anakin asked. She reached out with the force, touching whatever was the source...and hearing a faint snap-hiss.

"uh...either those two are very fast and got back here, or-" A red plasma blade emerged from the base of the statue, surprising all present.

"What… the hell?" Anakin asked, as he picked up what was obviously a Sith Lightsaber. "What is this doing here?"

"Uhhh… Generals..." Rex said, as the others looked at the ARC Trooper who was looking through Palpatine's files. "You're… gonna want to see this..."

To say none of them were ready was a massive understatement. They were now looking at a manifesto. Several, in fact: the Sith Codex, as it were, from Darth Bane to the most recent Sith Lord, Darth Sidious...otherwise known as Chancellor Palpatine. Obi-Wan, remembering his talk with Dooku, was the first to recover, attempting to use humor. "Well, and here I thought Dooku was lying to me at Geonosis." The humor didn't work.

"Impossible..." Anakin muttered, shaking his head, "He… he couldn't possibly..."

"Right under our noses..." Ahsoka muttered, "The Dark lord of the Sith… he was right under our noses… all the time..."

"He was controlling both sides..." Rex growled out, "He _let _all of my brothers get killed in half of the battles we've been in! He controlled the Republic, the Separatists… " his fists crashed into the desk. "Bastard!"

"Those two did us a favor, and made it harder at the same time." Anakin muttered. "Without Palpatine, Dooku might be able to win the war."

"At least they took out the Master." Obi-wan said, "Now we just need to take care of the Apprentice. But first, we need to take those two in. Inform all commands: no one gets off this planet."

* * *

**Back with the heroes**

* * *

"You are insane."

"Jordan, insanity is the rule of the day." Ron said. "We've travelled back in time, killed Darth Fucking Sidious in our sleep, and there's something wrong with our lightsabers. So, yeah, I'm going with crazy." The pair stood in front of a very familiar setting. The old Jedi Temple.

"Unfortunately for us both, I like insane." Jordan said with a smirk. "Though what the hell are you talking about with our lightsabers? Mine work fine. _Yours _is the one with the issues with the second blade."

"They look and feel different in the force." Ron produced his saberstaff, which had taken on some of Exar Kun's saber's features. both emitters were shrouded now, rather than plain. "Our trip did something to them. Check your sabers more closely."

Jordan took out his own Lightsaber, inspecting it a bit closer. It still felt like it was his own Lightsaber… though he would admit it felt as if there was a particular… aura surrounding it. It looked a bit darker than before as well… but other than that, it still felt the same. "I feel something… but overall it still feels like my lightsaber." He admitted, as he activated it for a moment, as the Red-black curved blade of energy emerged, before he deactivated them. "And they work just like they normally do."

"We'll find out the differences soon enough." Ron said, "Right now, we've got two fighters to steal." The plan, as it were, was to steal a pair of Eta-2 fighters and board a _Venator_-Class ship to get a hyperspace-capable craft. It was risky and perhaps stupid, but it was the best plan they had.

"Who knows, if we're lucky we could find a hyperspace-capable ship in the hangar ready to go." Jordan said, before he sighed "So, how we doing this?"

"Third spire hanger." Ron said. "Split up and be casual. Meaning, radiate light in the force and not the dark you seem to favor. Avoid combat as much as possible."

"Got it… though I could just suppress my force affinity completely." Jordan said, and as he said that, Jordan's force signature seemed to… fade, as if it was seemingly nothing. "One of many tricks I learned in the Unknown Regions… plus, I've got a Stealth Field Generator belt, it'll make it all the more difficult for them to see me."

"See you at the hangar." Both split up, with Ron sneaking into the Temple via one of the disused entrances. "Lovely." He muttered. "I thought after Rakata, I wouldn't have to deal with this shit." He emerged in the archives, poking his head out of a wall. "Suppress your inner bibliophile, Ron: You've got to get to the hanger."

"Is there a problem, youngling?"

Ron paused before facing the mistress of the archives, Jocasta Nu. "Nothing, Master." He answered, "Simply lost. I couldn't find a title on the Jedi Civil War, based around the circumstances of Revan's disappearance."

"I see..." Jocasta said, "I do not believe I've seen you in the archives before..."

"Haven't been in that often, Master...Nu, I believe." Ron said, "I'll find my title and leave before I cause any problems for you: your duties are more important than helping this idiot."

Jocasta gave Ron a rather suspicious look… however she didn't detect any form of hostility from him, and he did possess a very strong amount of force sensitivity. "...very well." She said, "I believe articles surrounding the civil war are in Beta section, I can show you if you wish."

"No, madam, that's not necessary." Ron said. "I'll find it and return to my studies." Ron walked away, sweating bullets.

Nu walked over to the desk, activating the comm system. "Master Windu?" She spoke as the image of the Jedi Master in question appeared. "I just had the most odd student in here. Strong in the Force, almost as strong as some masters."

"_Did you get his name?_" Mace asked.

"No." Jocasta said, "But he is in the archives."

Mace seemed to think about it for a few moments, "_Detain him, Master Nu_." He said, "_Do not let him leave the archive. I will be there shortly_."

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Jordan**

* * *

'_I am amazed how easy this is..._' Jordan thought to himself, as he walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He had managed to… confiscate a set of Jedi Robes from the laundry room, and after packing his Mando/Jedi armor in his briefcase, he wondered the temple in the open, none of the Knights or Padawans paying attention, thinking he was just another Knight. He only activated his stealth field and suppressed his presence when a Master was nearby. '_I might as well be running around in a cardboard box and they'd be none the wiser._'

Jordan walked down the halls, however he then heard what sounded like the twirling of Lightsabers. His curiosity getting the better of him, he headed towards the source as he arrived at a training room. Inside there was a single woman wearing brown and tan Jedi robes, with short black hair, with two braids framing either side of her face, and having a short neck-length ponytail, and had bright blue eyes. She was twirling a pair of emerald green lightsabers as she deflected training bolts from training droids.

Jordan went through his mental list of known Jedi, and believed she was most likely Serra Keto, apprentice to Jedi Master Cin Drallig. Placing his case by the door, he entered the training room.

"Your good," Jordan spoke, surprising Serra for a moment as she nearly missed blocking another attack. "Sorry, I was looking for an empty training room, and I stumbled across yours. Apologies."

"That… that's alright." Serra said, as she looked at Jordan. "I… don't think I've seen you around before..."

"Jordan Tackett, Knight." Jordan said, as he smiled. "Well, at least soon-to-be knight. Me and my friend were on our way here for me to be knighted, but then the whole mess over at the Senate happened… delayed that."

"I heard a bit about that." Serra said, "But… how does a shuttlecraft _crash _into the _Senate Building?_"

Jordan shrugged "Drunk While Driving?" He suggested, "You can do some crazy insane stuff when drunk."

Serra nodded at that "True, very true." She said, "So, you said your about to become a Knight?"

"Hopefully." Jordan said, "I spent several years with my Master in the unknown regions, he taught me everything there was to know about the Force."

"Everything?" Serra asked, with a hint of suspicion.

"I know that look," Jordan said with a sigh. "Let me ask you something Serra… the Jedi stand for the balance of the Force, right? Well if that's true, why do we focus on just the light side? We always just immediately associate anything relating to the dark as being evil, chaotic… my master has a saying: If you move to close to the light, you will blind yourself. But if you travel into the darkness too deep, you will lose your path."

"My master told me the key to fully understanding the force is to know all of the Force." Jordan said, "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."

Serra was a bit taken aback at how… surprisingly wise this young man seemed. This was something she expected from one of the masters of the order, not a soon-to-be knight. Not only that, but as she tapped into the Force, she sensed this man was _very _potent in the Force. She hadn't of felt a force affinity this strong since… Anakin.

Jordan glanced at his watch before he groaned "Ah crap, sorry I gotta run." He said, "My friend wanted me to meet him here to discuss the knighting ceremony. Talk to ya later?"

Serra was silent for a few moments, before she smiled a bit nodding "Sure," she said, "I wouldn't mind having a new sparring partner for training."

"Neither would I." Jordan said, smiling back before he left the training rooms, making his way back towards the hangar.

* * *

Ron, meanwhile, had evaded Nu's all-seeing eye and was on his way out. "Bookworms." He muttered as he left the Archives. "Love em."

"going somewhere, young one?" Ron halted at the entrance and exit, seeing one of the last people he wanted to see. '_REALLY want to avoid fighting the force sensitive version of Samuel L Jackson._' Ron thought. '_Use your bullshiting skills_!'

"Master Windu." Ron said. "What an unexpected pleasure. Is there something I can do for you?"

Mace eyed Ron critically. Nu was correct, he was _very _potent with the force, that much was certain, and he certainly looked like a Jedi that was for sure. However he couldn't shake the feeling there was something… off about him. "Yes, I was hoping to… speak with you." Mace said, "You do not seem to be very busy at the moment..."

"Actually, Master, I am quite busy at the moment." Ron said, "Bit of a personal project, but very import-"

"You show the same respect to a master, but you seem in a hurry to get away from me." Mace speculated.

"You're intimidating when you focus all your attention on one lowly padawan." Ron said. "Nervousness is to be expected."

Windu was not amused. "Your project will have to wait." He said, "Please come with me."

"And if I say that I have to take a rain check?"

"Like I said, it will have to wait." Mace said, this time with a bit more force.

Ron sighed. "Well, as the old song goes, I got through checkpoint A, but not through checkpoint B, because I got shot in the ass by the US military."

"what?"

"Didn't expect you to get that." Ron quickly searched for a shatterpoint on the floor before stomping on it with his Force-enhanced left foot, partially collapsing the floor and knocking the master off balance before the younger padawan used his hip-mounted grapling hook launchers, based off of an old manga series he had discovered during his spare time, the hooks connecting to a wall and reeling him towards it. "JORDAN! THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!"

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Jordan**

* * *

Jordan had already arrived at the hangar, before his commlink went off. "Yello?" He asked.

"_JORDAN! THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!_" Ron's voice shouted, causing Jordan too wince a bit.

"Ow! Jeez, don't yell!" He said, "This thing's right against my ear, remember? Don't worry, I'm in the hangar now, and I see two unattended fighters now. Just waiting on you."

"_Get one of the damn things; I'm-_" The sound of a lightsaber hitting metal was heard. "_A little busy at the-Oh, you have got to be shitting me._" Blaster fire, as well as the sound of a LAAT/i's repulsorlift, was heard through the link. Ron was under attack by Jedi and clone troopers.

"...do you have the entire GAR after you or something?" Jordan asked as he approached a red Eta-2. "Who did you piss off over there?"

"_I got found by the archivist, who brought Mace fucking Windu-JESUS!_" The sound of another lightsaber activating was heard, as well as the voice of a Jedi saying something about a 'short hilted saberstaff'. "_Will you people piss off?!_" The entire Temple shook from something. Probably a Force shockwave caused by Ron.

Jordan sighed as he got into the cockpit of the Eta-2 "Hang on, I'll pick you up." He said, as he began the start-up sequence. "Just remember, this thing was designed with just one seat." He began to take off in the _Eta-2,_ as several of the Clones tried, but failed to stop him as he soared out of the hangar doors. "Give me your location, I'll give you RFCAS."

"_Just shoot the LAATs! I can handle the lightsaber-wielding-HEY, I'm talking to someone here!_" Three LAAT/is were shooting into a section of the temple that had been forced open by debris and blaster fire. ron was engaging Mace windu, Jolasta Nu and Kit fisto in lightsaber combat. and, much to Jordan's surprise, holding his ground and actually seeming to dominate the fight with a large metal sword instead of a lightsaber. '_Probably made of tritonium. That's the only metal that's truly lightsaber-proof._'

Jordan activated the weapons of the Fighter, as he accurately shot at the LAAT/i's, hitting their engines forcing them to either land or crash. He lowered the Fighter's altitude enough so Ron could force jump up onto it. "Come on!"

Ron lept onto the port wing, activating his saberstaff to deflect blaster fire away from the Eta-2 while using the Force to anchor himself to the fighter. "There's a _Venator_-Class star destroyer inbound! Think you can get this thing into the hangar bay?!"

"Not a problem." Jordan said, as he spun the _Eta _around as it headed straight towards the incoming Star Destroyer. "They'll be launching fighters to intercept us anyways, making it all the easier. Have ya decided what we're gonna try to hijack yet? "

"First ARC-170 we find, we're nabbing and getting the hell out of here." Ron said. "Good thing I have a replacement for an astromech droid in my equipment pack.

"Sure, whatever - here they come!" Jordan shouted as the _Venator's_ hangar bay doors began to open to unleash a squadron of Fighters. "This is gonna be close!"

The clone-operated fighters opened fire on the Eta-2, but Ron unleashed a second lightsaber, a near-copy of Palpatine's original weapon, down to the red blade, to deflect most of the bolts away while Jordan's flying got rid of the rest. "yes, I know: I've got more then one lightsaber! Actually, I've got five: long story!"

"I don't care! Here we go!" Jordan shouted as their Eta sped into the central hangar of the _Venator,_ as they then jumped out of the fighter, which crashed into the opposite end of the hangar in a large explosion. Within all of the confusion, t didn't take them long to find a ARC-170 that wasn't being used.

"Take the wheel; I'll get the guns and the navigational systems! I think you have the harder job."

"Funny."

Ron and Jordan boarded their chosen craft before the latter made it fly out of the hanger, chased by no less then a squadron of V-Wings and Eta-2s, plus a pair of LAAT gunships. "I think we made them angry."

"Ya THINK?!" Jordan shouted as he pushed the ARC-170 up towards the skies, "I'm diverting as much power too the thrusters as I can! We gotta break atmosphere and get out of the gravity well to get into Hyperspace! I sure hope you've got some coordinates to go too!"

"I've got three sets. Hang on: I'm making some modifications to the shields so we can actually survive that squadron trying to kill us."

* * *

"_Those two Dark Jedi are crazy!_" Rex shouted from the bridge of the _Resolute_. "_Stealing an ARC-170 from a ship during an engagement? Either they're mad or genius!_"

"Let's not praise them yet, Rex." Anakin said as he flew his own Eta-2 with Ahsoka's, chasing the rogue ARC-170 down. "Ahsoka, try and get on that fighter's tail: your fighter's more agile then theirs."

"_Roger Master!_" Ahsoka said as she tried to get behind ARC-170, however it then changed its course as it seemed to approach the sun. Ahsoka shielded her eyes for a moment "Arseven, activate the glare dampeners." She said, as her astromech droid dimmed out the glare of the light…

...and Ahsoka's eyes widend as the ARC-170 was now speeding _towards _her! "_I'M THE RED BARON MOTHERFUCKERS!_" A voice shouted out on the comms.

"SHIT!" Ahsoka shouted as she was forced to dive out of the way or risk a head-on collision. "Who the _hell _is this guy? How did he move that fast?"

"_I think it';s time to teach you kids some respect._" The voice said. "_Let's start with...Getting your Ass Kicked 101._" The ARC's rear cannons opened fire, destroying a V-Wing and clipping Anakin's Eta-2. "What the-those guns can't be that powerful or that accurate!" The ARC banked downwards, then disappeared into hyperspace as soon as it was clear of anything that was in the way.

"Who the _hell _WERE these people?!" Anakin shouted.

"No idea, sir. But I get the feeling they just made our lives interesting."

* * *

"And that answers the question of whether or not Clone War-era tech could hold a candle to SGCW-era tech." Ron said. "It can't. Of course, those were temporary: I'm going to need to take apart the generator to make them permanent."

"If I had some time, I could probably design an upgraded version that could… later." Jordan said before he sighed. "Alright, so what coordinates are we heading for right now?"

"Hope you don't hate Ysalamiri."

"Wait, Myrkr?" Jaden asked, "We're going there?"

"Jedi hate the place." Ron said. "Best place to hide until-" Ron's saberstaff activated once more, only without him touching it. "What the fucking hell is WRONG with this thing! It's like a needy woman!"

Jordan shook his head "You should probably take out the power source… at least until _after _we leave the ship and not risk decompression if you accidentally breach the hull. Either way, hopefully we can find a settlement on the planet, and maybe buy something a bit better than the ARC-170. As much as I like this thing… its _not _very comfortable for prolonged travel."

"There's a couple of settlements on the..." Ron's voice suddenly blanked out in Jordan's ears and he heard another voice. Not Ron's. "_Jordan? Can you hear us?_"

Jordan blinked as he glanced at Ron - who was still talking in the back seat of the fighter, but he obviously wasn't hearing what he heard. "Uhh… who's this?" Jordan asked, glancing around.

"_He can hear you!_"

Ron looked back at Jordan. "Are you hearing force ghosts?" He asked. "Oh, God, we're being haunted by Palpy."

"Doesn't _sound _like Palpatine..." Jordan muttered.

"_Ignore him, Jordan. Focus on the sound of our voices._"

"I have no idea who you are!" Jordan exclaimed, "If you're a force ghost, just show yourself to me like my Master did! Its not that hard!"

"_We're not Force ghosts… well not technically._" The voice said. "_Just… just trust us, alright?_"

Jordan sighed, "Ron, take over for a second." He said as he closed his eyes as he began to meditate, as he began to focus in on the voices he was hearing in his head.

* * *

Jordan's eyes opened again, and he was no longer in the cockpit of the ARC-170. Instead, it looked as if he was on the surface of the planet Lehon along one of the many beaches of the world. "Just like last time..." he muttered as he looked around."Well, you gonna show yourselves or what?"

"We're right here." Two female voices said, causing Jordan to turn around… and standing behind him were a pair of near identical human near-human women, both about his age. They each had shoulder length black hair, and crimson red eyes, wearing a… form-fitting version of Sith robes trimmed red. The only way he could tell them apart was that the one on the left had her hair long and wavy, while the one on the right had her hair tied up into a pair of pigtails.

Jordan blinked, as he looked at the two women who now stood before him. "Well… this is strange." He said. "And… you are…?"

"Our names can't be heard by you just yet." The pigtailed one said.

"We have been part of you for all of your life." The long haired one said. "In a way, you can say you're the first to hear the voices of ones like us."

"We have never been heard by the Jedi or Sith since they came into being." The first one spoke again. "You and your comrade are close. So very close, closer than even Revan was."

Jordan blinked at that, as he looked at the two women before him. "Okay… I'm still pretty confused though to be honest." He said, "Revan tried to find… you two before?"

"Not us. Another." The Pigtailed one said. "We are tuned to one user of the Force, and no one else. But in order to even hear our voices, you must have done something."

"You have bathed in light and shadow, and came back unaltered." The long-haired one said, "As has your comrade. Revan. Anakin skywalker. They were closest before you, but died and passed into the Force before they could make the connection."

Jordan rose an eyebrow on that, but nodded "Alright… though, exactly who or what are you?" He asked.

"You remember the world Byss? Corrupted by Palpatine to the nth degree?" Jordan noticed that they spat the name. They hated him. Why? "We are like that world, but instead, we are always at your side. Always defending, always attacking. We are the extensions of your power."

It took Jordan a few seconds, however then it finally clicked as his eyes widened as he looked at the two women "Wait… are you…?" He asked as he reached for his Lightsabers, taking them out of their holsters as he looked at them, and then at the two women.

"He understands!" The pigtailed one said in a cheer.

The long haired one smiled, nodding. "Yes, Jordan, but not so directly." She said, "Your force powers were pushed into the crystals of the lightsabers you wield. We can do things that should be impossible with them. But first, you must lose the Force to hear our names. Your friend may know this subconsciously."

Ysalamiri. They removed a Jedi's ability to use the force in a radi. "In fact, his blades are just as demanding of release as we are." The Pigtailed girl said with a light giggle. "You might have noticed."

"Oh… well that explains that." Jordan said, "At least Ron'll know how to solve _that _problem." He then looked back at them. "So… once I find a way to remove the Force from me for while, you'll be able to tell me your names?"

"The force created us through you, but it deafened you to our names." The long-haired one said. "Only by blocking it for a time will you be able to hear our names and use our power. You will be the first of many. Now, return to the world of the waking: your friend is getting worried."

Jordan nodded "Alright." He said, as he smiled a bit "I'm looking forward to learning your names, and working together more… closely now."

* * *

Jordan's eyes opened as he let out a short sigh of breath. "Good news Ron," he said, "Your lightsabers aren't broken."

"I've known THAT since day one!" Ron shouted. "This thing has a mind of its' own!" The elder Jedi's head sank. "I'm going to have to exorcise it. It's POSSESSED, I tell you."

Jordan was silent for a moment, before he began to chuckle a bit "A-actually… that's not far from the truth." He said, "And… it's not just the one. And its not just yours… our lightsabers… well they apparently _do _have minds of their own, and yours is trying to… well connect to you."

* * *

At Coruscant, the Jedi Council was about to start a meeting when they heard three words. "WHAT?! THE?! FUCK?!"

* * *

"How in the hell is that pos-never mind, it's the force: anything is possible." Ron said with a groan. "why the hell hasn't this happened to OTHER Jedi or Sith?"

"The Force apparently." Jordan said, causing Ron to blink. "The Force somehow blocks us from… well, learning our saber's true names, thus preventing us from unlocking their power. However it seems you and I have advanced so much, even further than Revan or Anakin, to the point that we could learn their names if we can temporarily remove our connection to the force… I suppose its a good thing you chose Myrkr as our destination."

Ron groaned. "First I have the blueprints for a fuckton of Ratakan machines downloaded into my brain, then I get sent back in time where I and one other kill the Living Dark Side of the force, and now I discover that my fucking lightsabers have spirits of their own?!" he sighed before pulling out the other four sabers. A shoto, a curved hilt based on Dooku's, the Sidious copy and, the most unnerving, a lightwhip.

"Should be interesting." Jordan said nodding, "I can only imagine what your spirits will be like."

"If any of them are like me, I expect nothing but pain."

* * *

_**Venator**_**-Class RSD** _**Resolute**_ **\- Coruscant orbit**

* * *

"They escaped on what appears to be a direct course for Myrkr." The three Jedi that Wullf Yularen usually transported around on his star destroyer shuttered at the mention of that planet. ACtually, more of the creatures FROM that planet then the planet itself. "I hate ysalamiri." Anakin muttered.

"Its obvious that they went to Myrkr specifically for us to lose their trail." Obi-wan said, "They couldn't of picked a better planet to lose Jedi..."

"Then it's a good thing that we're not sending just Jedi." Yularen said. "What is left of the Senate has ordered several ships to follow them and arrest them."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "The Senate?"

"Without the Chancellor, they have control of the military." Yularen said, "And with everyone that served directly under him dead, there is nothing stopping them from ordering us to go after them."

Ahsoka pointed out the glaring problem simply by pointing out the forward viewport. The _Resolute_ was the ship they boarded and stole the ARC-170 from, and they caused a great deal of damage to the hanger. "The _Resolute's_ in no shape to go after them."

A shadow appeared over the _Resolute_ as a new ship appeared. Grey and twice the size, with three engines seated deep in the ship.

"Wait...That's a new one." Anakin muttered.

"Kuat Drive Yards finished it and pressed her into service." Yularan said, "It was intended to become the successor to our _Venator's_ in a few years… its called the _Imperator-_class, and only three have been built so far."

The three knew about the new _Imperator_-Class: 1600 meters long, more heavily armed than the _Resolute_, and with enough troops to secure a whole planet by itself. And judging from the missing registration markings, it was still a Prototype. It was obvious that it was inspired by the slightly older _Tector-_class Star Destroyers, only with the addition of ventral hangar bays. However unlike the _Tector,_ whose production was delayed due to the _Gibbon,_ it seemed to be much more likely to see wider mass production.

"So, we get a new ship just to catch them?" Anakin asked.

"No. Master Hett will be going after them. Once the Resolute is repaired, Generals, we will be joining him in catching those rogues." A shuttle headed directly for the ISD prototype, probably carrying the Jedi Master in question. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Myrkr orbit

* * *

The ARC-170 commandeered by the two temporally displaced Jedi dropped out of hyperspace near the very unloved planet of Myrkr. "The Old Order named a lightsaber style after the things we're going to be looking for." Ron said. "So, ever seen a ysalamiri outside of a book before?"

"I've been to Myrkr once during my training." Jordan said, as their ARC-170 began its approach to the world. "They're difficult to spot, but once you know their habits their much easier to find. The real trick is dealing with their natural predators - the Vornskr, nasty bastards if you let them surround you."

"I actually have one back home on Earth." Jordan gave him a look. "Let's just say some things in the Force don't like me. Like certain ghosts. I'll find us a landing area as far away from the settlements as possible. You get to have some quality time with your saber spirits while I find us a better ship."

Jordan nodded "Right, I'll just have to search for a spot with a lot of Ysalamiri." He said, "I'll send ya a message when I do so you can deal with yours… also, we're not completely ditching the ARC, right?"

"Fuck no: the ARC-170's a fucking classic." Ron said. "The stepping stone to the famed T-65 X-Wing series. I'm just going to need to hook up a slaving circuit to remotely fly this thing so neither of us have to sit in the cockpit for hours on end. Or days, in this case."

"Alright, though if we're lucky we could find a ship we could just load it onboard." Jordan said, as he looked at the sensors. "Looks like there's a good landing zone over there in that clearing… has a settlement nearby too, far enough so they won't see our approach, but close enough for you to walk there."

"Well, have fun reaching into yourself." The ARC landed on the ground, hidden by the trees to a small degree. "I'll find some supplies and parts to retrofit this thing. Good thing I brought a supply of nanites with me."

"So did I." Jordan said, "Also brought a whole lot of other things with me as well… " he popped the canopy of the ARC open as he jumped out, bringing his case with him. "See you in a bit Ron! Just need to find the largest concentration of where the Force is absent..."

The slightly older Jedi Padawan Trainer walked off, leaving behind his lightsabers, as he needed to be incognito. The only things he was carrying on him were his sword, his M712 pistol and a supply of credits acquired from Coruscant. '_I have a feeling I should make an anchor. Or a few dozen. Something's coming, and I've faced it before._'

* * *

**Later - With Jordan**

* * *

It didn't take Jordan long to find what he was looking for - he found a whole tree full of the Ysalamiri lizards projecting force bubbles at the max. He simply climbed up towards the top of the tree, and sat in a standard meditative pose. He could feel his connection with the force was being suppressed by the lizards, but he had enough connection to allow him to meditate and connect into his mindscape.

* * *

Jordan's eyes opened, and once more he found himself in the familiar sight of the beaches of Lehon. Standing up, he glanced around "Girls? You two still here?" He asked.

"We are here, Jordan." The pair's voices were clear as a bell, with one distinct difference. Both carried the lightsaber they represented in their hands. "you are going to have to rely on your skills with a blade."

"To claim the power we have, you must defeat us in combat." The pigtailed one said. "While we would prefer to just talk, it's not like we have a lot of time, either."

Jordan smiled a bit as he glanced at his sides, noticing his usual lightsbers were gone. "I expected something like this," he said as he reached for behind his back. "Good thing I carry my old spares." he then pulled out two more Lightsabers, these ones looking more average than the two who stood before her represented. Hitting their activation switches, the blade he held in his left hand was blue, while the one in his right was red, and proceeded to spin them around before he adopted his usual fighting stance. "Shall we begin?"

Both women smirked before activating their respective blades, which, much to Jordan's amazement, changed into a type of lightsaber tonfa, one darker than the other. "Let's see if you're worthy of claiming our powers." And jordan was about to be in for a world of pain, because he had no clue what they could do. Wasn't going to stop him from trying his best though.

The two girls were the first to advance, as they split on his flanks, the pigtailed girl spun her Tonfa saber around, and Jordan was again surprised at how the faster she spun it… flames began to appear around it like a wheel. Then a long pillar of flame shot towards Jordan.

"WHOA!" Jordan shouted as he leaped up into the air, mostly avoiding the blast… mostly. "GODDAMMIT, MY PANTS!" Jordan shouted as he dived for the ocean, leaving behind a trail of smoke coming from his pants before he made it to the water, extinguishing the flames. "Okay… you control fire… that's pretty damn awesome."

"Thank you," Pigtails said, "Though you should see nee-chan's power… oh wait, your about to find out."

Jordan blinked for a moment… however he noticed something move from the corner of his eyes. He glanced, and saw it looked as though the shadows were moving… but that didn't seem possible considering the sun was-

"WHOA!" Jordan shouted as spikes shot from out of the shadows, damn near impailing him as they crashed into the water. Appearing from the center of the shadows arose the long-haired woman with a satisfied smirk.

"These are just the beginning of our powers," she said. "These and more will be at your disposal… if you prove your worthy."

Jordan landed back on land as he looked at the two sister swords before him. '_Okay, so pigtails has control of fire, while she has control of shadows..._' He thought, '_I can't stay on the defensive forever..._' he connected his two lightsabers together as he charged towards them. The Pigtailed woman began to spin her Tonfa around once more, as she created another pillar of flame which arced towards him. However, instead of dodging it, Jordan began spinning his own Lightsaber in a counter fashion, spinning it like a fan blade. When the flames hit, rather than going through, the Lightsabers managed to hold back against the flames as he continued to run forward towards the source.

"Wha?" She said in surprise, as suddenly Jordan was right in front of her, and his blades collided with hers, causing her to stop her flame attack.

"If you're not going to go easy on me," Jordan said with a grin, "Then I won't be going easy on you either." Jordan then disconnected his Lightsaber into two once more as he raised the second one behind him, as it caught the long-haired girls own attack from behind. He saw how she summoned another mass of shadows towards him, but Jordan quickly jumped up into the air to avoid another attack like before.

"Well, you're worthy, I'll give you that." The longhaired girl said. "But you can't claim our abilities like-" Longhair was pushed down to the ground, dropping her weapon. "DEFINITELY worthy, if you figured that out." This was the mind. Just because he couldn't use the Force outside meant nothing here.

"You know what they say," Jordan said with a light chuckle, "Mind over Matter."

"Pay attention!" Pigtails shouted as she charged from behind… only for Jordan to force-dash behind her and deliver a spin kick, knocking her into the side of a hill. She tried to move out of the crater she made, however she soon found Jordan's lightsaber at her throat.

"I am." Jordan said smirking "Do you accept defeat?"

Pigtails blinked for a few moments, a small bit of red dusting her cheeks considering they were practically nose-to-nose, before she dropped her own weapon. "Y… yes." She said, as Jordan deactivated her Lightsabers. "I… i didn't think you'd do this so quickly..."

"Remember who trained me." Jordan said with a smile, "He was no slouch at it either. Ran me ragged more than once, but its paid off."

"Then claim our power. It's rightly yours." The longhaired girl said as she stood back up, sighing. "Just...don't go crazy with it. It's rather draining. And I would check on your friend: it's been a few hours since you came here."

"I will in a sec," Jordan said, "Though… I still haven't gotten your names though."

The pigtailed girl smiled a bit "Now that you've proven your worth… my name's Kayra." She said.

"And my name is Mayra." THe long haired girl said, smiling as well with a short nod.

"A pleasure to know you both Kayra, Mayra." Jordan said, nodding with a small smirk. "I'm looking forward to seeing just how much chaos we can raise together."

"Call us when you need us." Mayra said. "And that's probably going to be very soon."

* * *

Ron, meanwhile, was almost literally dancing in the streets of the settlement. Loudly humming the famed canina song from A New Hope. Can't go wrong with the classics. "Ok, that's half a ton of material to upgrade that craft of ours." Ron said. "Now to get back without being-" A loud hum was heard overhead the millisecond he said that. "Oh, hell."

LAAT/i gunships were flying overhead, and Ron sensed the last person he wanted to see. "Life, death, past, present!" He growled out, "Make up your fucking mind and LEAVE ME ALONE!" That was the last straw. Secrecy or not, if he saw A'shaad Hett, he was going to fucking kill the bastard.

His Commlink suddenly beeps "_Ron, finished up here._" Jordan said, "_How's it going over there?_"

"Oh, you know." Ron said rather calmly. "Just finished up shopping for upgrades, spotted a nice big unowned ship in the port, and did you know that DARTH FUCKING KRAYT is here?! I swear, the bastard's gay! For ME! Just won't leave me alone."

There was a long pause on the comm. "_Ron… kill him._" Jordan said, in an unnaturally cold voice. "_Fuck the timeline, we kill him now, Darth Krayt will never exist to form the One Sith. I will be there shortly._"

"Well, I'll consider this revenge for all those late nights he spent trying to rape my mind." He said, "I think I have a way to kill him without killing him with my own hands. Ever heard of Transfer Essense?"

* * *

A'shaad Hett, second of the Tusken Jedi, was loath to be on Myrkr. The Jedi respected the Force-bubble creating lifeforms of this world, but he didn't want to be near them. "Sir, what's the plan?"

"We cannot find our query without searching the entire planet, and with people coming and going, that will be difficult." He said. "The _Imperator_ will blockade the planet while we search. And once we find the two, we will ask them to come with us quietly."

"And if they don't, sir?"

A'shaad drew his father's lightsaber. "Then we will convince them by force if need be, Commander Fox."

"Yes sir." Commander Fox said nodding. The LAAT/i landed on the ground, allowing the Clone Troopers and the leading Jedi Knight to disembark to search for them.

"Sir, one of these guys took on three Jedi Masters. If they couldn't take him down, what can we do? No offence."

"Considering their abilities, you have every right to be worried." A'shaad said. "But at the moment, he is a rancor cornered."

"Has no one told you that an animal is more dangerous cornered, Hett?" All eyes turned to a man with black-blonde hair, blue eyes and a Jedi-style robe. "Tell the clones to piss off. I'd rather not have to kill them, even if there's a dozen to take their place."

A'shaad's eyes narrowed, as the Clone Trooper's went for their weapons. "Hold your fire!" He ordered, "He is correct… do not waste your lives here. I shall deal with this myself."

"Sir-" Fox began.

"That's an order, Commander." A'shaad said. The Clone Commander hesitated, however he relayed the command to the other Troopers as they fell back, leaving Ron and A'shaad alone.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a VERY long time, Krayt." The young man said, causing A'shaad to raise an eyebrow.

"That is not my name."

"It's WHAT you are." He growled out. "I have lost years of my life and part of my fucking MIND because of you. The rational part of me is saying that it wasn't you. Screw reason. Past, present, future: all one and the same. The only reason time exists is so everything doesn't happen at once. What you have done has already stained your hands. And now I'm going to put you down, Darth Krayt."

"I am not this Darth Krayt you speak of," A'shaad said, "And I have never heard of you before. However, I _will _bring you and your ally back to Coruscant."

"And we're going to resist arrest." Ron growled. "Kiss my ass, One Sith. Now you pay for what you will do." he drew his sword, and Hett activated both of his lightsabers. The young man before him was a blademaster of the highest order: him taking on three Masters at once proved that. and his manner of speaking...could he see the future to that degree? "My name is Ronald Pinkerton, Padawan Trainer of the New Jedi Order. And the one who will end your order before it begins."

'_What?_' A'shaad thought in confusion, before Ron suddenly charged forwards in a clashing swing, as A'shaad barely had enough time to raise his Lightsaber up to defend.

The duel was not in A'shaad's favor. Lightsabers were light and flexible weapons to be sure, but they relied on standard forms and awareness of the plasma blade's location. Swords, on the order hand, had a number of styles and, perhaps most importantly, the blade could be held by an organic hand. Something the younger 'Padawan Trainer' was taking advantage of.

That wasn't to say A'shaad wasn't giving it his all - as this wasn't the first time he's fought opponents with physical swords such as Vibroblades considering Trandoshans and Tusken Raiders used these types weapons all too often. The best that he could do is stick to the offensive, keep his opponent from gaining an opening to attack.

"Good bladework." Ron complemented as their blades collided once more. "As expected from the leader of the One Sith."

"I am NOT SITH!" A'shaad shouted.

"Really? Memory doesn't lie." Ron growled out. "Let's see if you can lie to yourself after this." A'shaad didn't get it. Until he was on the receiving end of a LOT of Force Lightning. Ron could redirect the force-imbued electricity around blocking objects, like say lightsabers. And this was a SPECIAL kind of Force Lightning. In Ron's time, Krayt had tried taking control of the young Jedi's body one too many times. So most of the crazy bastard's memories and experiences were locked inside his skull. And using a modified form of Transfer Essence, he could transfer the memories to another person. He swore never to do it to someone that didn't deserve it. Hett? He deserved it.

A'shaad felt the pain of the lightning, however at the same time his mind was assaulted by visions… visions of a figure wearing a type of armor he had never seen before. Doing… horrible things. Raising entire planet surfaces, killing billions, slaughtering countless innocent humans… and when the figure took off his mask… it revealed a face almost identical to his own.

"So, getting the picture?" Hett looked at Ron, who calmly electrocuted him with a rather bored expression on his face. "You fell, was taught by a dead Sith Lord, one of the first, I might add, and led the galaxy to RUIN 150 years ago by my perspective. You are beyond guilty. But this is before that time, so I'm going to let you go. Live with the knowledge that you destroyed everything you swore to uphold." he ceased his attack, letting him down back to the ground before kicking him in the face. "Jordan, it's done. Krayt won't be alive much longer."

"_Good._" Jordan said, "_One less dark Sith to worry about. What kind of ship did you get?_"

"Looks like a modified _Wayfarer_." Ron said, "It's in the port, and-" Ron paused as he felt another presence. Darth Vader's. "Jordan, I assume you can feel Skywalker's Force presence. I think the _Resolute _just arrived."

"_Get the ship ready._" Jordan said, "_Make sure to pick up the ARC, if its a _Wayfarer _we should be able to fit it inside the hangar bay. We'll keep the musketeers occupied until you're ready._"

"And miss their react to Krayt going mad?" Ron asked. "Fuck no. I've keyed the ship to respond to a musical code on frequency 148.4. It's Moonlight Sonata. I'll mask myself until they arrive." He then glanced at his arms, seeing a dozen bruises each. And none of them were caused by the duel. "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"_Alright… but leave the musketeers for me._" Jordan said with a light chuckle. "_We need to have our first… practice run._"

Ron however then heard a feminine giggle "_This is gonna be fun!_" A female voice said, causing him to blink.

"Who the hell was that?" He asked.

"_You'll see._" Jordan said, before the Comm turned off.

Ron looked at Hett, who looked like he was about to shit his pants. Lightest fate that he deserved. "Well, if they find me, I will defend myself." He disappeared from sight, using the Force to cloak himself.

* * *

**Inbound LAAT/i, less then two kilometers from the settlement**

* * *

The Musketeers, as well as Rex, Cody and an elite 501st squad were incoming on a LAAT/i, in contact with Commander Fox. "He faced the rogue alone?" Obi-wan asked the holographic image of Fox. "Knowing what he can do?"

"_Yes, sir._" Fox said. "_The rogue Jedi said he didn't want to kill us clones, even if we were...replaceable._"

Ahsoka would have raised an eyebrow, if she had any to speak of. "Low opinion on clones." She said, "We can add that to the list."

"_I haven't heard back from the General since._" Fox said, "_Me and my men are trying to find the second rogue in the surrounding area. I am sending you the coordinates of his last known location._"

"Thank you Commander Fox," Obi-wan said, "We'll take care of it from here - keep searching the area, and if you find him, report back immediately - do _not_ engage him alone. If he's anything like the one from the Temple he is very dangerous."

"_Understood, sir._" Fox said as he saluted, before his image vanished.

"Two blademasters, with some ties to the dark side." Anakin said with a sigh. "Master, I think we get the easiest assignments."

The clones were forced to laugh at that as they landed, deploying the squad. "split up and cover as much ground as you can." Obi-wan said. "Anakin, Ahsoka?"

"We're with you, Master." The dream team, as it were, entered the maze of buildings with Rex and Cody in tow. "This guy took on three masters at once." Ahsoka muttered.

"Master Nu hasn't gone on combat missions in years." Obi-wan said.

"But Masters Windu and Fisto have, and he held all three off." Obi-wan said, "I just hope Master Hett is still...alive..." They rounded a corner to see the man in question, clutching his head, tearing the skin with his fingernails.

"No… no...nonononononono…." Was all A'shaad muttered too himself, rocking his body as he shook.

"M-Master H-hett?" Ahsoka said, unsure as to what the Jedi Master was doing.

"The things I-I've seen, the people I've MURDERED..."

"Master Hett, please calm down." Obi-wan said. "What happened to you?"

Hett looked at Obi-Wan, looking like a crazed man looking for forgiveness. "Obi-wan." He muttered. "Oh, forgive my rage. I...I failed the Order. the things he showed me. My future. I...am a Sith."

"Master Hett, what are you talking about?" Anakin asked, "Your not a Sith! Your a Jedi!"

"Now… maybe..." Hett muttered, shaking his head as he took out his Lightsaber. "But he… he showed me…he showed me what I am to become… the people I'd kill, the genocide I'd commit… there… there's only way to stop it..."

He activated the blade, placing it dangerously close to the back of his neck. "Master Hett, don't!" Obi-wan shouted, but too late the warning came as he calmly brought it through his neck, decapitating himself.

"Wh...why?" Ahsoka muttered, her eyes wide with shock.

"Aww, poor baby. Poor little dragon couldn't take the strain of seeing his crimes." Both of Hett's lightsabers, father and son, were pulled upwards into the waiting hands of the blademaster from the Temple. "At least he killed himself to try and make up for it."

"What the _HELL _did you do too him!"Anakin growled out, drawing out his own Lightsaber, as did Obi-wan and Ahsoka. "What had he done to deserve that?!"

"Its not what he has done, but rather… what he _would_ have done." A new voice said, one that Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin knew from the Chancellor's office as they turned and saw the figure in the Mandalorian/Jedi hybrid armor, however not flanking either side of him were two women, both with black hair and red eyes, one with pigtails, while the others was long and wavy. "My friend showed him what was to come… and gave him a choice: To either die a hero, or to live long enough to see himself become the villain."

"Thought you were getting the ship." Ron said.

"Since when did I say I was getting the ship?" Jordan deadpanned, "I thought you said you had it ready."

Ron chuckled as he regarded the five. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves." He said. "Ronald Pinkerton, Padawan Trainer of the New Jedi Order, and my counterpart, Padawan Jordan Tackett."

Obi-wan was the first to recover. "New Jedi Order?"

The blonde man coughed into his hand. "The time has come." All were surprised by Ron's use of Palpatine's voice. "Execute Order 66." And because they were kinda hardwired to do so, Rex and Cody pointed their weapons at the three Jedi. Luckily, Obi-wan knocked them out using the Force, preventing a firefight.

"What, surprised?" Ron asked. "Palpatine ordered the army's creation; of course he had a 'kill all the Jedi' order. Best part is, the most effective Jedi killer was his apprentice!"

"And who would that be?" Ahsoka said.

Ron pointed at Anakin. "You. Darth Vader."

Anakin, as well as the eyes of the others widened at that "W-what?!" He shouted, "I-I would never-"

"Maybe now you wouldn't," Jordan said stepping forwards, "But you were already friends with the Chancellor, weren't you? You trusted him, were loyal to him, believed everything he said… not knowing he was the Dark Lord of the sith all along."

"Palpatine was a monster… but he was an ingenious, and rather clever Monster." He continued, "He controlled both sides of the war, keep it going for as long as it takes to spread the Jedi out, weaken them… and when they were at their weakest he would of issued Order 66 to every Clone in the galaxy to kill their Jedi Generals… after all, they're loyal to the chancellor - not the Jedi Order."

"H-how do you-" Ahsoka began, but Jordan wasn't finished.

"We are from the future." Jordan said, "We came here by accident, our arrival resulting in the creation of a parallel universe." He then looked at Anakin "In our Universe… Palpatine succeeded. The Jedi Order as you know it was destroyed by Operation: Knightfall. He convinced Anakin that the Jedi were trying to take over the Order… very convincingly considering Mace was trying to kill him at the time." He chuckled slightly "Funny though… you Anakin were trying to follow the Jedi Code, to keep Palpatine alive, while Mace was claiming 'He was too dangerous to live'... something rather… un-Jedi like if I do say so."

"After you killed Mace, Palpatine named you his new apprentice - since you killed Dooku earlier that year." He continued, "You lead the 501st against the Jedi Temple… and killed everyone. Masters, Knights, Padawans, Guards, Workers… younglings." Anakin's eyes widened further and further as he continued. "You did this all… because Palpatine promised you one thing… to save the woman you love most."

"Padme..." Anakin said barely over a whisper.

"Yes." Jordan said, "Palpatine plagued your mind with nightmarish force visions, making you believe she would die from childbirth, making you desperate to find a way to save her. You can thank Panaka for informing Palpatine the two of you had a 'thing' to begin with. But in the end though, the result came down to you and Obi-wan's final battle at Mustafar… you were badly wounded, but your 'new' master rebuild you… turning you into this..."

Jordan used a rather… special technique he learned, as he created a colored force image of the Dark Lord Anakin would have become, complete with the spine-chilling breathing Vader possessed. "Darth Vader." He said, "That became your new name as you fought for the Galactic Empire, the government set up after Palpatine came to power, toppling the Jedi. And as you could assume… Palpatine did not keep his promise. He lied to you, telling you that it was your anger that killed Palpatine and her children… not entirely a lie, but not entirely true either."

Jordan stepped forward a bit closer to him. "Anakin… do not think being with Padme was a mistake." He said, "The Jedi, with their damnable sense of over-caution tell you all that love is something to avoid. Thankfully, anyone who is even partially alive knows that's not true. Love does not lead to the dark side, passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled. But Passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love… _that _is what your Order should have been teaching for a long time now to beware of... but Love itself will _save _you, not condemn you."

"When Bastila Shan fell to the Dark Side, it was her love for Revan that saved her." Jordan said, "And in our time, when Palpatine tortured your Son with his Force Lightning… it was your love for your son that broke you free from Palpatine's control as you tossed him down the chasm of his battle station, and finally kill the bastard. Those are just two examples out of many cases where love has saved Jedi _and _Sith, something that your Code simply does not understand."

Jordan glanced at Hett's decapitated corpse "You are not like Hett." He said, "You have the chance to make amends now that you know the future. And without Palpatine to pull the strings anymore, you can make sure that future never happens. "

Ahsoka glared at Ron. "You showed him a future that didn't happen here!" She shouted. "You drove him mad!"

"He was going down that path anyways." Ron said. "You want to shut me up? Come and get me. Maybe directing your anger and hate at me will do you some fucking good. Jordan, Darth Vader and Obi-wan are yours to deal with: I get the feeling you have the edge against them. You and me, little Tortuga? Bring it."

Last straw, and it broke Ahsoka's back. She charged at Ron, who parried with his tritonium sword. "Jordan, do you have my lightsabers? I'm going to need them."

"...you left them back in the ARC, didn't you?" Jordan said with a sigh. "Goddamnit Ron, WHY DID YOU LEAVE THEM BEHIND?!"

"I assumed I wouldn't need them against Krayt!" He used the Force to jump assist his way upwards, with Ahsoka on his tail, Mario jumping from wall to wall. "Have fun! I know I-SON OF A WHORE!" And thus Ron's duel began. Jordan's, however, was going to get a bit more...interesting.

Jordan groaned, shaking his head before he looked at the two Jedi before him. "Anyways… I am looking forward for quite a battle with you two." He said with a small smirk, "A chance to fight Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, two of the best Jedi to ever live, during their prime? Should be quite the challenge… Mayra? Kayra?"

**(BGM: 'This will be the Day' RWBY Volume 1 OST)**

"Got it!" The two girls shouted as they ran towards Jordan, as they leaped into the air. They were both enveloped by a bright red light before both of them transformed into a pair of Lightsabers, causing both Anakin and Obi-wan to watch in shock. Jordan proceeded to use the Force to call them to his hands, before connecting them together, activating them in their double-bladed mode.

"how in the name of-"

"Doesn't matter, Obi-wan. He's going down."

The Negotiator sighed. "One of these days, that cockiness is going to come back and bite you." He said, as both Jedi took up defensive stances in Djem So and Sorisu. "If you're anything like your friend, this will be a hard fight." Obi-wan speculated.

Jordan let out a dark chuckle "Oh… that's an understatement of the century." He said, "Let's just say… I've had a few rather unique teachers in the last few years… I've learned thing about the Force no one else knows. Not even Ron or the Masters of my time know this…"

Jordan began to spin his lightsaber over his head like a wheel, however the two Jedi were surprised when as he did this, flames began to circle around over him as well. "For instance… did you know that you could use the Force to manipulate elements _other _than Lighting?!" He then shot two pillars of fire towards the two Jedi, forcing them to dodge to the sides. However Obi-wan noticed something…

His pants. Were aflame. "MY PANTS!" From the rooftops, Ron's voice could be heard singing. "Liar, liar, thy parts are on fire!"

"SHUT UP!"

Anakin resisted laughing at he attempted to attack the time traveler. Didn't end so well as he used a force repulse which sent him flying into a tree. "Come on, put your back too it." Jordan said, as he separated his Lightsabers as he spun them around once more. "I have yet begun to fight!"

Obi-wan finally put out the fire, and decided to get a bit of payback. "Young man, you are not leaving this planet unless we let you." The master lept into the air, making contact with one of Jordan's lightsabers midflight, then used the Force to push him back in an attempt to stagger him. Didn't work as planned, as Jordan was probably as powerful as the higher up masters of the old Order.

"Yeah… no." Jordan said, as he delivered a force push which shoved Obi-wan back, hitting the tree next to Anakin's. "We could leave whenever we want, we're just having some fun really… well Ron is at least." He then used the Force to levitate his two spare Lightsabers, activating them through the force as they circled around him. "We want to be your allies… though first, we need to kick your asses to show you how vulnerable your Order has become."

At that moment, Ahsoka was sent flying, hitting Anakin's tree. And the Chosen One himself. The pain was tripled as the padawan in question had been hit with a heavy dose of Force Lightning, and both were electrocuted to some degree. "Whoops! That had to hurt!" Jordan noticed that Ron was winded, and his eyes had taken a red and yellow tint to them. "We need to go."

"Alright." Jordan said, as he recalled his Lightsabers to their respective holsters, and Mayra and Kayra returned back to their human forms. "Get your ship ready, we'll handle the ARC."

Trilling was heard as the last thing they wanted to see entered view: LAAT/is carrying clone troopers. "Oh, fuck. I hate the 501st Legion." Blue blaster fire came raining down on them, and Ron used one of Hett's lightsabers to deflect some of the fire before redirecting three shots back at the clones. Particularly at the codpieces of three of them. "Whoops. That has to hurt."

"Dude! Above the belt!" Jordan shouted as he and the two girls fell back through the woods. "No one deserves a nut-shot like that!... well except Palpy or Krayt, but you get what I mean!"

"At least they stopped shooting at us!" That was true. The clones, for fear of blasting their own balls off, had stopped firing at them. "Let's get back to the ship."

* * *

All of the clones were covering their balls a'le _Spaceballs _for fear of 'friendly fire'. While Obi-wan and Anakin understood this (and their pain) it was no less amusing. And Ahsoka only rubbed salt into the wound as she laughed at their plight.

"Just… I don't have any words for this..." Obi-wan muttered, "Those… those two did all of _this_? And they barely broke a sweat?"

The cooling body of Master Hett, their basic humiliation (mostly in the form of Obi-wan's pants) and the three...friendly fire victims were the result of two Jedi Padawans. PADAWANS at the level of MASTERS. "I guess they train them better in the future then they do...here…" Ahsoka said, sounding rather… woozy. "Is this what being drunk feels like?" Ahsoka was like a tree in a hurricane now: swaying in every direction. Ron's Force Lightning did SOMETHING to her.

Anakin sighed "So… what do we do now?" He asked. "They obviously outclass us in practically every way… and that one kid had girls that _transformed _into Lightsabers! What was with that?"

"Something Jedi can do in the future?" Obi-wan asked. "Capturing them seems to be impossible, but id we're going to get more information, we need to. The _Imperator_ can keep them from running from the system." Ahsoka hiccuped, as if drunk. "And we need to find out what in blazes Pinkerton did to your Padawan."

"He made her drunk on the Force somehow." Anakin said with a sigh. "I don't want to know what would happen if Dooku learned how to do that."

* * *

"Ron, we're all set here." Jordan said as he sat in the pilot seat of the ARC-170, while Kayra manned the rear gunner turret, while Mayra sat in the forward seat. "You about ready to leave this place?"

"_Hang on a moment - sit still, you little lizard - there!_" Ron shouted, "_Ready_!"

"You didn't bring one of those things with you?" Jordan asked.

"_That ysalamiri was my pet._" Ron said. "_I loved it. Now I'm never going to see it again, and I would like to have a peaceful night's sleep without being harassed by long dead Sith Lords and crazed Jedi. The Wayfarer's ready for the jump, just dock and we'll be on our way to Alderaan._"

Jordan rose an eyebrow "Alright, now why are we heading to Alderaan?" He asked, "Shouldn't we be going _away _from the Republic?"

"_One, because no one from our time has seen Alderaan prior to Tarkin's Alderaan shattering kaboom._" Ron said. "_Two, we can't head directly to our next real stop without leading the GAR straight there. I'll take the ARC and we'll split up. The rendezvous is our favorite Sith homeworld._"

Jordan sighed "Alright, though excuse me if I'm a bit… delayed for Korriban." He said, "Me, Mayra and Kayra need to make a stop somewhere else."

"_Gives me enough time to kill off Darth Bane once and for all._" Ron said. "_He's at number 4 on my Sith shitlist, just below Palpy and Krayt._"

"Then who's at number three?"

"_That goes to Plagueis._"

Jordan shook his head "Alright, taking off now." He said, "Once we dock, we make the jump to Hyperspace. I sure hope you have a plan for that Star Destroyer up there."

"Oh, I have a plan." His dark chuckles promised pain or amusement. Or both.

* * *

_**RSD **_**Imperator**

* * *

The prototype for the Imperator (or in the prime timeline, the future Imperial-class) was hanging in orbit, waiting for their rogue friends to show up. Which they did, in a _Wayfarer_-Class transport. Wilhuff Tarkin, the ship's acting commander, huffed. "Foolish of them." He said. "All guns, target the transport." They didn't get a chance to as the ship was pushed upwards. "What in the hell?!"

"_The power to destroy a ship is insignificant, next to the power of the Force, bitch!_" With the ISD in a spin, unable to target, let alone fire, the transport escaped Tarkin. "Yularen, they're heading straight for you!" Tarkin shouted. "Take them out!"

"_We're having trouble here!_" Yularen shouted, as Tarkin caught a glimpse of the _Resolute _in a similar situation, being spun around in a circle.

"_Around and around they go, where they'll stop, no one knows! HAHAHAHAH!_" A second voice shouted. "_Sayonara Bitches!_"

The Wayfarer jumped to hyperspace, and the would-be Grand Moff screamed in frustration and anger.

* * *

Two thirds of the Three Musketeers were facepalming in the form of their famed sci-fi 'rival'. "They GOT AWAY." Obi-wan shouted. "AGAIN."

"It's not our fault, General." Yularan said. "We lost control-" Ahsoka laughed uncontrollably behind them. "What happened to your apprentice?"

"That's something I'd like to know." Anakin muttered, while Obi-wan facepalmed. "They used the force to knock your ships out of the way." He said. "It's...a clever way to get away, once you think about it."

"I'm still amazed that they could do something like that..." Anakin said, "To be able to move a ship the size of Star Destroyers so easily… hell, even _I _haven't been able to do something like _that!_"

"I guess Ahsoka had a point. Standards HAVE gone up in their time. But we had best inform the Council of-" "HAHAHAHAHA!" Obi-wan would have sweatdropped had it been an anime. "The situation."

* * *

**Ron the True Fan: Surprise. While you're going to rage and roar, I couldn't help myself. Eviltree's Star Wars: Destroying the Past inspired me, but I decided to take it up a few notches. (Read: dialled up to maximum)**

**117Jorn: Yeah. Though let's just say this is only going to lead to more insanity down the road :D**

**Ron the True Fan: Prepare for insanity!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 1: Past and Future

Fall of Empires, Fall of Orders

* * *

Jedi on the run: The two padawans from three centuries in the future have killed the dark lord Sidious, causing ripples in time. now with Jedi Knights Skywalker and Kenobi on their tail, the pair are en route to the ancient Sith homeworld of Korriban to get them off their trail.

* * *

_**Alderaan orbit**_

* * *

Alderaan was a peaceful planet. Most famed for one thing in Jordan and Ron's time: it was the first thing the Death Star blew the fuck up. "And this is where we split up." Ron said, as he and Jordan stood in the hangar bay of their _Wayfarer_ transport with Mayra and Kayra. "I'm curious as to what the hell you're planning to do before you head to our least favorite planet in this galaxy."

"Let's just say for now I need to… acquire something." Jordan said, "Something I couldn't get from our own time, but I now have the chance to now. I'll probably be gone for a few days though, but don't worry we will return to Korriban ASAP."

"That's enough time for me to make Bane pay for trying to hijack me back in my time." Ron said. "We're both equal in terms of force ability: how come you haven't been haunted by these assholes?"

Jordan chuckled a bit "Well Ron… let's just say I've been holding back quite a bit ever since I got back from my training exile." He said. "I didn't want to reveal everything I have learned over the years to the grand masters of the order, so I held back so I wouldn't stick out too much. Now that we're here though, I can finally… let loose a bit more. That's not to say I haven't had my own interesting encounters with Force Ghosts - had a lovely little 'chat' with Darth Sion a while back… by the time I was finished with him, I'm pretty sure he began crying in a corner sputtering nonsense."

"A trick you learned from your Sith Master, no doubt." Jordan gave Ron a 'WTF' look. "What? I'm attacked by Sith Force ghosts every few months: I know what they feel like, and you have the presence of a Sith Apprentice. But because you're not stark raving mad like all but a few Sith Lords-" '_Revan and a few I can count on a single hand, having fingers left over._' "I'm giving you the chance to explain yourself. So..."

Jordan sighed "Alright, alright… considering we're stuck here and how we're gonna be working together… its best if I told you what I found during my exile. Do you remember the Nightsister Silri?"

"My grandfather had a copy of _Empire at War: Forces of Corruption_." Ron said. "His old computer still had it installed. I know the basic outline of what you're talking about."

"Then you know of what Silri found at the end of the game thanks to the Sith Holocron." Jordan said, "An army of Carbonite Sith soldiers, presumably from Revan's time. I discovered a holocron which guided me to that very same world - the Fitomp system in the Rakatan Archipelago. It seemed that Silri was a _horrible _commander, and most of the Sith soldiers had died on that planet over the years, supplies gone, ships irreparable, the fortress in ruins… it was despicable."

"But… I found something Silri apparently didn't." Jordan said with a small smirk. "Another Holocron… a very special one created by Revan himself shortly after he was freed from his captivity by the Sith Emperor during the Cold War. He had placed everything he was within that holocron, memories, knowledge, experiences… everything. I might as well have met Revan in person. I spent those years relentlessly training with Revan's guidance, even going so far as to actually see the force ghost of Revan himself. He claimed he wanted me to accomplish what he wished to do when he initially returned from the unknown regions… to recreate the Sith. Transform them from conquerors to liberators, from chaotic, betraying monsters into honorable, dedicated and _grey_ empire."

"Revan told me that it was time for the brothers and sisters of the Jedi and Sith to 'make up'." He continued, "Every major conflict that has happened in our past has been a result of these two feuding factions, and its about time to put aside this childish rivalry to focus on the _real _threat. The Yuuzhan Vong, and their later discovery of the Milky Way galaxy showed everyone that there are scores more life out there in the universe. Some may be friendly, while others may be even _worse _than the Vong. Remember the Vong said they were forced out by a sentient machine race? What if that same race came here one day?"

"If we have to face another evil like the Vong, our galaxies should be united - or at the very least more capable of cooperating with one another without bringing up old grudges." He said. "If that's going to happen, this conflict between the Dark and Light needs to come to an end. And considering our current situation… we are in a position where we may have a chance to pull that off."

Ron simply stood there, eyes half-lidded. "We have two problems." Ron said. "Three, if you want to get technical. One is our favorite noble, Count Dooku. He's the master of Bane's Order now. You want to be legitimate, we need to kill him. Two is the Jedi Order. They won't understand. They use the Jedi Code as an absolute when, in reality, it's a fucking _**guideline**_. And the final problem..." He pointed at himself. "yours truly. Due to my experiences with Sith ghosts, I don't like them very much. I cannot bring myself to join a Sith Order in any form. But like you said, there is an opportunity here."

"Like what?"

"Out with the Old...in with the New."

"That is what I am saying." Jordan said. "Its time for the Old Sith and Jedi ways to either change, or die off with the passage of time. I fully intend to take Dooku out of the picture and _very _soon, as well as Grevious. Then its just a matter of taking out or gaining the loyalty of CIS factions. As for the Jedi… I believe as we continue our missions, that situation will resolve itself as we plant seeds of doubt into the hearts and minds of their younger members… including Skywalker."

"And as for your last point… I can understand that." He said nodding. "I'd be skeptical as well, which is why I haven't offered or tried to force you into joining. I want it to be _your _choice. And even if you don't join the Sith, I believe you will prove very important to the reforming of the Jedi to a point where they could accept coexistence with the Sith, and actually ensure balance in the force for once."

"And for those Force Ghosts..." Mayra said, "I suggest you speak to your spirits first. I believe they will be able to help you with that."

"I'll deal with them later." Ron said. "Right now, we need to talk to someone more important."

"That being?"

"The High Council."

Jordan didn't get it. "Uh...they're in the future." He said, "A future we can't get to."

Ron held up his arm, showing off the bruises. "I created a technique I like to call Affinity Anchoring." He said. "It allows me to 'walk both paths', as it were: use dark and light without going crazy or falling completely. The bruises are a side effect. And I think I can use the anchors I 'laid' back in our time to allow us both to talk to the Council as...force Ghosts. kind of."

"If you do that, I would appreciate it if you kept what I told you between us." Jordan said, "I highly doubt the Council would agree with my decisions."

"The only thing we're going to tell them is that we're fixing a problem that should have been dealt with nine millennia ago." Ron said. "We just won't be going into detail as to the 'how'." And that solidified Jordan's opinion that ron was a VERY crafty son of a bitch. "Besides, Revan's one of the few Sith that wasn't batshit insane by choice. Why should I hate a student that seems to be doing right by him for once? Now, take my hand: Flow Walking is a pain in the ass."

Jordan sighed as he took his hand "Alright, so how do we do this?" He asked.

The hanger bay faded away and they appeared in the middle of a session with the Council. "-the two Padawans is our highest priority." At that moment, the entire Council (consisting of almost every Force sensitive race under the sun) looked at the two 'ghosts'.

"Sorry, Masters, but we didn't have time to book an appointment." Ron said, "We had a...detour, so to speak."

The current Grandmaster, a Zabrak, was not amused. "Padawan Trainer, explain yourself."

"We got sent back in time thanks to certain events." Ron said.

"Back in time?" A female Twi-lek said. "How?"

"Something happened when we dropped out of Hyperspace." Jordan said, "Some type of malfunction… either way, our arrival here seems to have created an alternate, parallel universe."

"The advanced Flow Walking incident caused this, no doubt." The Zabrak said. "What happened?"

"We killed Palpatine." The both said at the same time.

The Twi'lek facepalmed a'le Picard. "Padawans, you both lead interesting lives." She muttered.

"We have an opportunity, Masters." Ron said. "We can fix the problems that caused the destruction of the Old Jedi Order, but only with your blessing."

A human male seemed to humm at the thought "They may have stopped Order 66 from happening..." he said, "But there would still be the Separatists to deal with… and if you are in the period of the Clone Wars, you have a chance to prepare the galaxy for the arrival of the Yuuzhan Vong, and prevent Darth Kyrat's rise."

"Kyrat's been taken care of thanks to Ron." Jordan said.

They knew of Ron's history with the founder of the One Sith. "you killed him?"

"I showed him what he'd become and gave him a choice." Ron said. "He chose death rather then pure evil."

The Zabrack sighed. "Very well." He said. "I am forced to wave the ceremony aside. Padawans, you are now Knights of the Jedi Order. You have been authorized to do what you must to prevent unnecessary loss of life."

Ron bowed respectfully. "It will be done, Master." The Council chamber vanished, and they returned to their ship.

"...You basically conned the entire Jedi Council into giving us a blank cheque to do whatever we wanted."

"I just know what to say."

Jordan sighed "Well anyways, I should be going soon." He said, "I can take the ARC to my destination, or you could take it to Korriban."

"You still haven't exactly told me where your going..." Ron said.

Jordan chuckled a bit "Fitomp." He said, "This is before Silri's time… meaning that Sith Army loyal to Revan and his ideals is still there, with all their ships and supplies. They'll be the first stepping stone to achieving our goal. Once I begin setting them up, I can plan my next move from there… might have to make a quick stop at Mustafar though… grab a particular Assassin Droid."

The newly promoted Knight narrowed his eyes. "I'm trusting you on this." Ron said. "That army goes crazy, I want your word that you'll put them down." Jordan tried to object, but ron stopped him. "you think you can trust them. fine. I'm putting a lot of faith on you, but I want assurance that if that goes south, you WILL take care of it. Call me paranoid if you want, but I want to be sure that they will be as cuddly as a Ewok."

"Revan wouldn't of had them frozen in carbonite in preparation for the day they would be needed if he couldn't trust them." Jordan said. "These are the same soldiers who fought side-by-side with him during the Mandalorian Wars, and the early half of the Jedi Civil War before Malak went traitor. They'll be fine, but if there are any rotten apples, I'll take care of them."

"All I needed to know." Ron said. "I'll take the ARC and be on my way. now where's that fuzzy little bastard?"

* * *

**RSD **_**Resolute**_

* * *

Ahsoka hiccuped again. "This stopped being funny back on Myrkr." He muttered. The clones didn't think so, but Anakin ignored them, focusing on the bruises forming on her left arm. "What caused those?"

"Not the fight." Obi-wan said, "They only recently started forming… Bacta doesn't do a thing on them, and the medics don't have a clue either."

Anakin was worried, and the older Jedi could not blame him. Then the Tortuga sat up, seemingly detoxed. "That was...weird." She said, shaking her head before she placed her hands a meter apart from one another, and for a few seconds, lightning danced between them. "huh. That's new."

"When the _hell _did you learn Force Lightning?!" Obi-wan shouted.

Ahsoka shrugged "I dunno… I just, though about it and… I could do it." She said.

Former Master and Apprentice shared a look. They now had an idea WHAT he did. A modified version of the highly destructive dark side power of Transfer Essence, only not so lethal. It was probably what he did to Master Hett, too. "Ahsoka, I don't want to sound insensitive, but-"

"I'm fine, Master." She smiled as if nothing was wrong before she looked at the bruises. "I...think I know what these are from."

"Care to elaborate?" Obi-wan said.

"They're...anchors." She said. "Like a ship on the water has anchors to keep them from drifting, these keep me from...falling. I have no idea how I know that." The two elder Jedi shared a look.

"General, the Jedi Council wants to speak to all of you." Rex looked sheepish after delivering his message, seemingly ashamed of himself after Ron pulled the Order 66 line.

"Something wrong, Rex?"

"Sir, that son of a hutt nearly made me try and kill you." Rex growled.

Ahsoka got off her cot, cricking her neck. "He just used history and your own origins against you." She said. "Not your fault. In fact, during Operation Knightfall-"

"Operation Knightfall?"

Ahsoka paused. "We should really talk to the council." She said with a sigh.

* * *

**Later - With Jordan**

* * *

Jordan had taken the medium transport to the planet he had promised - Fitomp. It was not all that different from when he first visited the planet - considering not many even knew the planet existed to begin with. It was a simple matter of landing the ship where the underground bunker was, and accessing it just as he did back in his universe.

As the doors slid open, he walked inside with Mayra and Kayra flanking his sides. As they walked in, the lights flashed on, revealing the seemingly endless columns of Sith Soldiers, with flags from Revan's Sith Empire decorating the walls.

"How many of them are here…?" Kayra asked, as they walked down the center hallway between the rows and rows of Sith frozen in carbonite.

"When I checked the records back home, it reported there were close to 500,000 Soldiers, Navy men and women, and Force users." Jordan said. "They're all veterans from the Mandalorian Wars, and the Jedi Civil War. Each one of these old warriors are worth a thousand of those sickly soft children from the GAR, or the Battle Droids of the CIS. They represent a force which could easily defeat an army of a million and one men."

"Then waking them up is the beginning of an joint Sith and Jedi army." Kayra said. That was the biggest problem. Ron could not be left out of this, or there would be a Fifth Schism which would last another 10000 years. Which was the last thing they needed: they were trying to make up for that stupidity, not make it worse.

"Not at the start… we will not reveal ourselves to the Republic until we've gained some strength." Jordan said. "The Jedi would interfere with the development of the Empire if they knew. Once we've stabilized the Empire to a point where it can stand on its own two feet, we'll be ready to announce our presence, and make it clear we are not looking for another pointless war with the Jedi and Republic."

"And where do we plan on starting?" Mayra asked, as they climbed up the stairs to where the controls of the carbonite freezing process were located.

"The Rakatan Archipelago is mostly made up of savage Rakatan tribes and the many species they had enslaved during the Infinite Empire days, not too different from the Rakata tribes found at Lehon." Jordan said. "If they refuse to join our empire peacefully and attempt to attack us, we will ensure their Tribes are rendered incapable of fighting. However the two we should eventually focus on are the Makatak and Tulpaa Tribes: they are the only Rakatan factions who have rediscovered space travel… but they waste it fighting one another. They're technology is primitive, with the exception of their stations which function very similarly to the Star Forge and the Foundry. Once we get them to stop fighting and join our Empire - weather by peace of by force - we will have full control of the sector."

"Once we do that, the people who live here will be granted full citizenship of our empire-to-be." Jordan said as they reached the controls. "We're not subjugating them, we'll give them the same rights any other man, woman or child of the empire will have. Slavery shall not be tolerated in this Empire whatsoever."

Jordan then looked up at the rows of Carbonite Sith before he looked at the controls. "Well… time to rise and shine." He said, as he activated the process of awakening the Sith Army. "Revan told me they will know who I am… he spoke with each and every soldier hear through the Force explaining I am his successor. So we won't have to explain too much to them."

"Then all we need to do is wake them up." The two saber spirits and their wielder got to work, getting ready to release the army from their long slumber. Due to the prolonged stasis, they would be blind for a time, not to speak of any other problems they would have. But it was a small price to pay for being able to move and fight again.

* * *

**Korriban**

* * *

Ron had landed the ARC near the Valley of the Dark Lords, intending to walk to the tomb of the man he was going to practically obliterate. Darth Bane founded the Sith Order that led to Darth Sidious and, directly or not, Darth Krayt. but history was just one reason for the Jedi's self-imposed mission. Bane had tried to take control of his body, just like several others, so Ron planned to make Bane's Force spirit no longer exist. "I know you're there, Bane!" He shouted out. "Show yourself!" At the entrance to the Lord's tomb was a darkened form of fire and ash, akin to that seen by Yoda in 19 BBY. "Bane."

"Do I know you, Jedi?" The Dark Lord growled out.

"You're a being of the Force, moron." Ron deadpanned. "Reach out and take a fucking hint."

The Dark Sider did, and somehow smiled. "You _are_ strong in the force." He said, "You would make a powerful apprentice." Ron's face remained deadpan. "And you can't detect the anchors keeping me from falling to the dark side, can you? I could learn everything from you and I would still be a Jedi."

"Oh, that has yet to be seen." Bane said as he began to circle around Ron. "Many have believed themselves immune to the Dark Side, one way or another… Exar Kun, Ulic Qel-Droma, Revan and Malak… all of whom had fallen. What makes you any different, even with these so-called 'anchors'?"

"Easy." Ron lashed out at the ghost with Force Lightning, and Bane was surprised to notice one thing: he radiated light, not dark. "Get it, asshole? The anchors allow me to walk both paths, but I choose which one I ultimately take, not the dark, not the light! The choice is MINE ALONE!"

Bane just chuckled "Oh, that's what they all say." He said, "You cannot fight your own destiny."

"Save me the destiny bullshit: Sidious hit me with that line so many times that it doesn't matter." Ron said, with a small smirk. "Your Sith Order is about to die, and I'm going to enjoy seeing the rise of one that accepts Jedi as their brothers, not their enemies." Bane did NOT like that one at all.

"What are you talking about?" Bane asked.

"The Rule of Two is about to die, Bane." Ron said, "And a newer Sith order is very likely about to take root… one much more tolerable of the Light than any before it."

"The Rule of Two has seen the survival of the Sith Order for a thousand years!" Darth Bane shouted. "Anything more or less would ensure our destruction!"

Ron paused for a moment, as he recalled something he remembered long ago. "The Sith'ari will be free of limits." He spoke, "The Sith'ari will lead the Sith, and destroy them. And the Sith'ari will raise the Sith from death, and make them stronger than before."

"You are not the Sith'ari, Bane." He said, "At least, not anymore. You and your order has been replaced by a new Sith'ari… perhaps even the true Sith'ari all along… and it will be your Rule of Two which shall die, Bane… not his."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Bane shouted out, as he let out a Sith war cry as he charged towards Ron.

The Knight activated his lightsaber, charging it in the Force to repel Bane's attack. The ancient Lord fashioned his own sword to strike the Knight down, but Ron's swordsmanship skills were simply better. "Come on, Bane! you were labeled as one of the best swordsman of the Brotherhood!" He shouted. "You can do better than this!"

"When I win this battle, Jedi, I will take over that body of yours and take the Sith Order to heights you cannot imagine!" Bane growled out.

"My name, Darth, is Ronald Pinkerton, Knight of the New Jedi Order!" He activated the OTHER end of the saber. "And I helped kill Sidious. Alpha and Omega die today!"

Bane was caught by surprise by the second blade from the Lightsaber, allowing for Ron to strike a blow to the Sith spirit's head, resulting in a near ear-piercing scream. "There… will always… be two..." Bane growled out, as his force spirit began to fade. "One who has power… and one… to crave it..."

"Your insanity dies with Dooku. And you won't last much longer." He flipped the weapon around in his hands. "Ring, Kane hogosha." The saberstaff changed before the fading spirit's eyes into a longer hilted weapon, three hilt-lengths long with two white-blue plasma edges on both ends. Ron placed his hands onto the hilt, and Bane could not believe it when the hilt split in three, held together by blade of plasma.

"How..." Bane muttered as his spirit faded even more. "How… could..."

"A living being who can use the force can do many things. Neither Order learned how to unlock the powers locked within their lightsabers. Until Jordan and I. Kane hogosha's power is to purify those who have been tainted by greed and a lust for power. Only those beyond hope are destroyed. Let us hope..." He raised his true staff to strike Bane down for good. "That there is some good in you for your sake."

All it took was one last swing, Ron cleaved Bane's force spirit in two, as what was left faded away into dust. The Dark Lord of the Sith, and founder of the Rule of Two... was finally gone for good.

Korriban felt less...dark now. "Thank you." Ron said as he looked at his sword.

'_You have been at the cusp of using my power for years, ronald: you simply ignored me._'

"And how the fuck would I know that my lightsaber wanted my attention?" He sighed before facing the valley itself. "Did you see that, Dark Lords?! I fucking KILLED Bane! Perhaps NOW you'll stay dead and PISS OFF!"

* * *

Count Dooku shuddered at the weakening of the Dark Side. "Something...has happened." He turned his attention to a world long since abandoned. "General Grievous, prepare a task force. We are going to Moraband."

* * *

Jordan rose an eyebrow, as he felt a light disturbance in the force. "Well, Ron rekilled Bane." He said.

"Who?" He looked at the four individuals who stood before him - some of the original Revanchist Jedi who followed Revan all the way. He recognized them as the four Jedi who Meetra Surik was with when she joined. Xaset Terep, Talvon Esan, Nisotsa, and Cariaga Sin. They recovered from Carbon sickness the quickest, and had agreed to sit down and talk with Jordan.

"Ronald Pinkerton." Jordan said, "He said he went to Korriban - or Moraband as they apparently called it during this time period. He wanted to deal with Darth Bane, the founder of the 'Rule of Two' I mentioned."

"One less thing we have to worry about." Xaset said nodding. "Sounds good."

"Will this Ron join us?" Nisotsa asked, however Jordan shook his head.

"No, not entirely at least." He said, "He will support us, but considering how many times Dark Lords have plagued his dreams trying to take over his body, I don't blame him for not fully joining us. However this is not necessarily a bad thing, as Ron shall play a key role in allowing the Jedi Order to reform as well."

"If we felt it, the Jedi and Sith of this time could have felt it as well." Talvon said. "I think we should get moving: make sure he can get out of there without getting killed."

"Not all of our men have recovered from Carbon Sickness." Jordan warned, "And right now, the only ships we possess are the ones you arrived on - a _Centurion-_class Battlecruiser, and three _Interdictor-_class Cruisers of the _Leviathan _sub-class. And I have yet to see how technology from nearly 4,000 years ago will fair against that of Clone Wars-era technology… I know it hasn't advanced _that _much, but still it is best to be cautious."

"He has a point," Cariaga said, "We can't risk having half our forces and all our ships slaughtered in a battle we know we cannot win."

"Still, we cannot just leave him out to dry..." Jordan said with a sigh. "Alright, I want our best men to join me onboard the transport ship I used to arrive here initially. It can have a total of 16 people inside that thing plus two fighters - load up a pair of Sith Fighters and we'll upgrade them on the way. In the meantime, you remain here and get this base operational again, and help in the recovery of the other soldiers from their carbon sickness. Once we get back, we'll work on upgrading our vessels with modern tech… thank the force for the stuff that Terran R&amp;D developed."

"On that, we can all agree. It takes a planet from outside the galaxy to make everything we have even better, it seems."

* * *

**RSD **_**Resolute**_

* * *

"I'm not that great when it comes to sensing disturbances in the force, but I think EVERYONE felt that." Anakin said.

The Council, who were represented by holograms, had to agree with their poster boy of a Jedi Knight. "Events have changed." Yoda said. "Master Kenobi, take your ships, you must, to Moraband."

"Korriban, you mean, Master Yoda." Ahsoka said, as the Council, and both Obi-wan and Anakin, looked at the padawan. "I'm still sorting out whatever he dumped into my head. Apparently they're more familiar with calling it by its original Sith name - Korriban."

"Either way, it is best to move with haste." Mace said, "Its more than likely that Dooku sensed the disturbance as well, and is sending a force to investigate just as we are."

"We will have to take the _Imperator_ with us." Commander Fox said. "With Master Hett's death-"

"If they spoke the truth, then they prevented the rise of the worse Sith faction since the Jedi Civil War." Ki-Adi Mundi said. "Take what ships we can spare: those two are the highest priority for us now."

All three bowed as the transmission cut off. "You didn't tell them about my new-found Force Lightning use." Ahsoka said.

"If he can use it and not turn to the dark path, you're fine, Snips." Anakin said with a small smile. "The Council has enough on their plate already with the Senate trying to pick a new chancellor."

"That's true." Ahsoka said. "I'm going to need to find out what ELSE was in his head. I think I'll spend some time meditating on it if you don't mind." The young Tortuga walked off, leaving the bridge.

"She's changed." Anakin said with a sigh. "And it's Pinkerton's fault."

"More level-headed, virtually impossible to turn to the dark side and possibly as good with a blade as him thanks to that Transfer Essence." Obi-wan said. "This might be a good thing."

"A good thing?"

"Anakin, if he can use the dark without being it, that means we can use whatever he found to prevent the creation of Dark Jedi." Obi-wan said. "Maybe even future Sith."

"Maybe..." Anakin said. "But right now, we need to figure out what's going on at Korriban… I've got a _very _bad feeling about this though Master..."

* * *

**Korriban**

* * *

Ron was not in the most pleasant of moods. The eighth Sith Lord on his shitlist, Sion, decided to try his luck with him. "I have the ability to make you no longer EXIST, living or dead! Piss off!" The spirit didn't take the advice, and Ron shoved Kane hogosha through his skull, ending him forever.

His commlink beeped, and he sealed his blade before deactivating it and answering the call. "Ronald Pinkerton, Jedi Knight Who is Getting Annoyed with the Old Sith Order." He said. "How may I direct your call?"

"_Ron, its Jordan._" Jordan said. "_We just managed to get into Commlink range. You've got a LOT of company heading your way._"

"Define 'A Lot'." Ron asked.

"_We're picking up three Republic_ Venators _plus the_ Imperator _arriving at the system._" Kayra's voice said, "_And we've also got a CIS task group approaching as well - lead by the _Invisible Hand."

"Grievous and Dooku, no doubt." Ron said with a groan. "My business here is done: we need to get to Ruusan!"

"_If you're thinking what I think you're thinking-_"

"The Valley of the Jedi might be our only chance to lose these assholes and give us time to get that army of yours up to spec!" Ron said. "I'll get the ARC in the air: good thing I upgraded the shields and weapons systems!"

"_Alright, you're not alone though._" Jordan said, "_We've got a pair of Sith Fighters ready to launch in the hangar of this thing, we've already upped them to modern specs from back home on the way here. Me and Kayra will cover your ass if you need it._"

"Knowing our luck, shit's about to get worse."

* * *

**Korriban orbit**

* * *

Three _Venator_-Class star destroyers, plus the _Imperator_, entered orbit of the Sith homeworld, ready to capture the Jedi rogues once and for all.

"Admiral, Generals, we've picked up a Wayfarer-Class transport in low orbit." Cody said. "It's them."

"We also have a fleet of Seperatist ships incoming." Yularan said. "Looks like Korriban is going to have another battle to its' credit."

Ahsoka flinched. "Masters, I feel...something." She said. "A storm."

"A storm?" Anakin asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know..." Ahsoka said, as she shivered. "I have a VERY bad feeling right now..."

As she said this, the Republic fleet of four Star Destroyers prepared to take on the fleet consisting of one _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer, six _Munificent-_class Star Frigates, and a pair of _Reclucant-_class Light Destroyers. And caught in the middle of this soon-to-be battle was the small _Wayfarer_ in the middle.

"This doesn't look good..." Jordan muttered as he got himself situated in the cockpit of the Sith Fighter, getting ready to launch. "Ron better hurry up before things get worse..."

However, moments after he said that… he felt a chill go down his spine, followed by warning alarms going off. "What the hell is-" He shouted, before he looked out the window, and saw what could only be described as a Typhoon in space, appearing in between the two Fleets preparing to advance upon one another.

**BGM: 'The Imperial March' **

Then, emerging from this Typhoon was an _Imperial I-_class Star Destroyer, followed by another, and another, and then several _Imperial II _and _Victory II-_class Star Destroyers, and the numbers just added up as more and more Star Destroyers came through, however Jordan also noticed multiple smaller ships, such as _Broadside-_class Cruisers, _Tartan-_class cruisers. However… then _it _came. A colossus of a warship that everyone from his timeline knew very well…

An _Executor-_class Star Dreadnought.

But not just any _Executor-_class, as the IFF readings clearly revealed… it was the class leader herself, surrounded by over 70 Star Destroyers and Cruisers. And Jordan felt… a _very _dark presence coming from that ship.

"Oh… fuck..." He muttered, before he hit the Comm button. "Ron… Vader's here."

"_Yeah, I know Anakin is here._" Ron said, "_He's on the _Resolute_._"

"No, I mean VADER is here." Jordan said, "And he brought Death Squadron with him… _all _of it."

No sooner after he said that, a system-wide broadcast was signalled from the _Executor,_ followed by an bone-chilling mechanical breath Jordan and Ron knew all too well. "_This is the Imperial Super Star Destroyer _Executor." Darth Vader announced. "_All ships in this system are to lower their shields and deactivate their engines. Failure to comply will result in the destruction of your vessels._"

"_If we ever find the assholes responsible for creating Flow Walking...I'm going to kill them._"

* * *

**RSD **_**Resolute**_

* * *

Everyone on the bridge was watching the massive fleet of warships come out of what seemed to be a Force Storm. The massive grey-blue 19 kilometer long monster had Anakin's eye, however.

"Master-"

"No, Anakin."

"We need to get out of here." Ahsoka said, "Now." The two elder Jedi looked at the VERY scared Ahsoka.

"Come on, Snips." Anakin said. "Those ships are Republic. See? Most of them are _Imperator_ and _Victory_-Class."

"Those AREN'T Republic!" She shouted. "They're Death Squadron, the Galactic empire's best fleet, under the command of-" A ping was heard briefly before the comm activated, followed by assisted, and ominous, breathing. "_This is the Imperial Super Star Destroyer _Executor. _All ships in this system are to lower their shields and deactivate their engines. Failure to comply will result in the destruction of your vessels_."

Ahsoka's voice dropped to barely audible. "Darth Vader." She whispered.

Anakin froze, before he turned towards the massive Star Dreadnought before them. "That… that's..." he tried to say.

Ahsoka had to nod to answer his unfinished question. Obi-wan looked at the younger Padawan. "How do you know that?"

"Pinkerton was a major history student!" She said. "He learned everything there was to learn about them! We don't stand a chance against ONE Imperial Star Destroyer, let alone the elite of Palpatine's Galactic Empire!"

"I hate to say it, but we should get the hell out of here." Yularen glanced at the clones, but they looked confused. "Sir, we can't jump to hyperspace!" He said. "There's some kind of gravity well from that fleet!"

"They must have a vessel equipped with a Gravity Well Generator!" Obi-wan said, "No one is going anywhere until we can take it out!"

Ahsoka looked for a ship in Death Squadron's formation, then pointed it out. "There! It's an Immobilizer-418: it was designed to make sure NOTHING escaped from an Imperial fleet." "It's going to be hard to take out with THAT many ships guarding it." The three Jedi knew what they had to do. "Get the fighter squadrons ready. And contact the Separatist flagship. We're going to need them."

* * *

**CSS **_**Invisible Hand**_

* * *

General Grievous was impressed by the massive size of the _Executor_, and size in their world meant firepower. "Very impressive design." The General mused, "It just speaks of Fear… with a ship like that, the Separatists could be _unstoppable._"

"Uh, General?" One of the B-1 Battle Droids manning the ship said. "The Jedi cruiser is hailing us."

Grevious grunted slightly "What do _they _want?" He asked, "Patch them through."

The three Jedi he had come to respect, even begrudgingly, appeared on the holocomm: Ahsoka Tano, (the ONLY Padawan to ever survive combat with him) Skywalker, who he had never had the pleasure of fighting in person, and, of course, Kenobi. "Jedi. What is it that you want?"

"_Grievous, you hate us and according to Ahsoka, you have every right, but that fleet will kill us AND you if we don't work together._" Obi-wan said.

"And?" Grievous asked.

"_They have a gravity well generator that will keep us from escaping, plus there's the fact those ships are from...when, Ahsoka?_"

"_Roughly 27 years in our future._" Ahsoka said. "_Uh...958 ARF, 4 ABY-ish._"

Normally, Grievous would be skeptical about the random claim of a Jedi Padawan… however, several factors made him reconsider that belief. Firstly: While there were _Imperator-_class Star Destroyers among the fleet, they were not bearing any Republic insignias upon them, and there were many ships that were obviously not of standard republic make - the massive dreadnought being one such example. Second, the possibility they were from the future was all the more plausible considering how they initially appeared before them through the vortex, and their sensors already could tell they were most certainly more advance than anything either the Republic of CIS possesses. But thirdly… he couldn't tell what it was, but looking at the Padawan he once fought before… she was not the same. She had a new aura around her he supposed… the aura of an honest warrior. Not another simple-minded Jedi like so many he had fought and defeated before. Also, it went without saying that they were considerably outnumbered against these newcomers.

"...Prepare the fleet for combat!" Grievous ordered. "Form around the Republic Ships, and launch all fighters and bombers! Reconfigure IFF codes of our droids to identify the Republic forces as friendlies, and these newcomers as hostiles!"

"We'll launch whatever we've got to support, but you've got more ships and fighters." Obi-wan said.

"Bah. Droids are cannon fodder." Grievous said. "Just take out that ship and we will fight another day."

* * *

"Hu, we _might _get out of here in one piece after all." Jordan said, as he watched as the CIS and Republic Fleets form around one another, Vulture Droid Starfighters and Republic ARC-170's and V-19 Torrent's launched from their respective vessels to engage the incoming contacts. "But they're no way they're doing this alone..."

Jordan his the comm "Open the hangar, me and Kayra are launching." He said, "We need to find a way aboard the _Executor._ "

"_Jordan, there is no way you are getting onto that ship._" Kayra said. "_Those bullet-cruisers are clearly built for anti-fighter duty, and you won't last ten seconds against them, the fighters AND the AA guns on the _Executor_._" The _Tartans_ WERE overly effective in destroying any and all fighters that ran into them, and while a single A-Wing got through to ram the bridge, that was through sheer luck, which, contrary to Jedi belief, DID exist.

"We need to find a way to take out their Gravity Well Generator then!" Jordan said as the hangars opened. "Together or not, we don't stand a chance against the _Executor,_ let alone while the entirety of Death Squadron is around! We need to get out of here ASAP!"

Ron's voice came in over the comm. "_Target the Immobilizer while the Imps are taking on the CIS and clones! Our ships can actually DO something rather then die._" 22nd Century technology came in handy. "_I'll provide the distraction. YOU hit the cruiser._"

"Alright." Jordan said, "Don't get yourself killed though Ron. You heard the man Kayra! Hit the Interdictor with everything we've got! Disable the generators so we can get out of here!"

* * *

Anakin Skywalker, in his Eta-2 fighter, along with Ahsoka and Obi-wan and just about every pilot in the fleet, were on attack vector towards the Imperial fleet Ahsoka identified as 'Death Squadron'. "Keep out of range of the cone-shaped cruisers." Ahsoka warned. "Those things are built to shoot down fighter craft."

"_A capital ship designed to destroy fighters?_"

"A lot of Rebel pilots thought the same, Skyguy, and ALL of them are dead." Blaster fire came at them from ahead. "They've got good targeting scanners, that's for sure!" As they closed in, though, they saw that the fire didn't come from the Tartans. They came from H-shaped fighters with spherical cockpits.

"TIE Fighters!" Ahsoka shouted as she banked her fighter to the left to avoid their green blaster fire. "They're fast and deadly, but most of them normally have no shields!"

A few Torrents discovered the 'deadly' part a few seconds into the engagement as they were blown apart by the TIE/LN starfighters. The TIEs didn't replace all of the old Republic crap because they were easier to make. That was just PART of it. The TIE series was faster, more agile and, while the default models were only armed with two cannons, they were still more powerful then the ones mounted to their fighters. And that was the basic LN model. "Oddball to Commander Tano! I've got a TIE on my tail: bent wings!"

She barely made it out from her position: bent wings, cutouts, pointed solar panels. "That's a TIE Interceptor! Get out of there!"

"_YEEHAW!_" A voice shouted, as red beams hit the TIE Interceptor dead center, causing it to explode. Soaring through were two fighters - which Ahsoka recognized from her new memories as being Sith Fighters from the Jedi Civil War. "_Your welcome! Though if you would be so kind, help us take out that Interdictor so we can GTFO!_"

"That was kind of the pla-" Green bolts barely missed Ahsoka's fighter, as another TIE Interceptor was now on her tail. The TIE/IN model was three times as agile and as heavily armed with a grand total of SIX cannons. The only reason she wasn't dead was her reflexes, and even then, the Eta-2 was clipped by a stray shot. "I'm hit! My fighter's been damaged!"

"_Hang on, Ahsoka, I'll get him off you!_" Then an insane thought crossed her mind. It was something Ron would do. She placed a breather over her face. "No need, Master: I'm going to even the odds."

"HOW?" She opened the cockpit and jumped out, heading directly for the Interceptor.

* * *

"Wow. Looks like she took up some of Ron's Crazy too." Jordan mused as he watched Ahsoka land perfectly on the TIE/IN Interceptor, as she proceeded to use the force to yank it open, toss the Imperial Pilot out before hopping in herself. "Good to know. Anyways, Kayra! Switch to torpedoes! You take the generators on the left, I'll get the ones on the right!"

"_Understood. Good luck._" Green bolts barely missed the 4000 year old craft, and jordan saw his attacker shoot by a moment later. Bent panels, but no cutouts. And an extended fuselage. It could only be a TIE x1 Advanced. And there was only one of those in Death Squadron. Vader had personally joined the fight. "_Hang on, people, I'll keep Vader off you._" Ron's ARC-170 opened fire on the Sith-piloted TIE Advanced, putting Vader on the defensive.

"Starting attack run!" Jordan reported as he lined up his first shot on the Gravity Well Generators while avoiding being shot by incoming turbolaser fire. "Stay on Target... Fire!" The two Fighters each launched a pair of Photon Torpedoes towards the Interdictor, which flew trie as they guided themselves towards the large spheres of the ship, hitting their mark resulting in large explosions as the Generators were damaged.

"_Gravity well is non-existent! All fighters, return to your ships!_" The Republic cruisers began turning away, but the _Executor's_ guns managed to hit the engine block on one of the _Venators_, causing it to drift. The TIEs, meanwhile, focused most of their attention on the CIS, disabling rather then destroying all of the Vultures and bombers while the TIE/s Bombers managed to take down a _Munificent-_class frigate, keeping it from retreating. "_Set course for rendezvous coordinates!_" Obi-wan shouted "_Time to leave!_"

"Ron, sending you coordinates to Ruusan!" Jordan shouted as the Sith Fighters broke off. "Time we Get out of here!"

The ARC jumped to hyperspace, followed by the _Wayfarer_ as soon as the fighters docked with her. The Republic fleet was down a VSD and dozens of fighters, while the CIS had lost a frigate and most of their Vultures and bomber craft were disabled by the skilled pilots of Vader's Fist. It was clear that Vader knew he wasn't getting resupplied anytime soon.

* * *

**RSD **_**Resolute**_

* * *

Yularen was still disbelieving of the complete asskicking they had received. "And you're telling me they were CAUGHT OFF GUARD?!"

"They weren't expecting to be dropped 27 years in the past, right in the middle of a battle-to-be between us and the Separatists." Ahsoka said with a sigh. "Doesn't help that their TIEs were better in almost every way."

"Either way… this presents a problem for all of us." Obi-wan said, "Imagine how much damage this… Darth Vader could cause with ships such as the _Executor,_ and with over 70 vessels just as advance?"

"I don't think we have to worry… at least not too much." Anakin said. "He only has 70 ships. As powerful as they are, he's cut off from any supplies or reinforcements he could get from his timeline. He needs to find a place to plant his flag, get a supply chain running for his fleet, a place where he can maintain his ships and equipment, and over time train additional soldiers… of course that could be almost anywhere in the outer rim. And we have almost no way as to track their movements..."

Obi-wan nodded "I agree, the most we can do now is be prepared for their next move." He said. "We still have a numerical advantage over them. If the whole Republic Navy went against them we _could _win… but not while we're still at war with the Separatists."

"And considering who he is-" Anakin flinched at the mention that Darth Vader was him from an alternate future. "He'll cause problems for them as well. In any case, we DID score a victory, even with our losses."

Yularen shook his head. "I don't see how a fighter could be so important."

"The TIE Interceptor has the most powerful engines of any starfighter in the galaxy." Ahsoka said. "Only the future A-Wing of the Rebel Alliance is faster, and that's just barely. We need to get in contact with Sienar Fleet Systems-"

"Don't you mean Republic Sienar Systems?" Rex asked, before Ahsoka pointed at her head. "right, two sets of memories."

"The TIE engines can be fit to just about any fighter." She said, "Makes them faster than normal. Its the only way our fighters will stand a ghost of a chance with those things."

"She does have a point." Obi-wan said, "We'll get in contact with them, they'll take the Interceptor so they can begin reverse engineering it."

That didn't relieve any of them, however, as their main objective had evaded them. And had acquired JCW-era fighters, upgrading them to seemingly modern spec. They probably had three enemies to deal with: whatever the two rogues had allied with, Vader's Death Squadron and the CIS.

* * *

**ISSD **_**Executor**_ **\- Korriban**

* * *

The most powerful ship in the galaxy and her support fleet orbited the Sith homeworld, repairing what little damage they took while taking control of the CIS frigate, reprograming the droids to serve the Empire. But that wasn't Firmus Piett's biggest problem at the moment. It was reporting that they had somehow been sent almost 27 years into the past, 22 years before the disaster that was the Battle of Yavin. "Lord Vader?"

The Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, gazed out of the bridge viewports, watching the Sith world below. He was deep in thought, for several reasons. Firstly, he realized that they were in the past… before Padme was killed, before Order 66, before the Jedi Coup… and before Ahsoka was kicked out of the order because of the Jedi's arrogance. With technology from over two decades ahead of anyone else present… there was much he could do here.

However, before they could do any of that, they needed to establish themselves a base. They were cut off from the rest of the Empire now, and they wouldn't be receiving any reinforcements or supplies from there anytime soon. They needed a star system - or a cluster of Star Systems - whom will be able to support the Death Squadron as they begin to increase their numbers, and establish the Galactic Empire in this universe. Weather by force or by other means.

Of course they would not be using Korriban - it was a dead world of the Sith, its resources long having been depleted millenium ago. Thankfully, Vader had a very good idea where to start.

"Admiral Piett." Vader spoke, "Gather the fleet, and set a course for the Centrality Region, in the outer rim territories."

"As you wish, my lord." The Admiral said as he walked off to carry out the orders Vader commissioned.

The Centrality Region was an area of nineteen star systems near the outer rim, located between Hutt Space and the Cron Drift. The region was considered rather empty with few known stable hyperspace routes. From what he remembered from history, during the later years of the Old Republic this area of Space was hit hard as their industrial worlds suffered from economic depression, and their agriworlds were struck hard by crop plagues. With the central government too weak, and more prosperous worlds like Oseon unwilling to help, the civilization of Centrality crumbled back to poverty, and its backwater reputation began.

However, that was before the Empire began. During the start of the Imperial Era, Centrality allied itself with the Galactic Empire, while maintaining most of its independence and military strength. Palpatine considered Centrality unimportant, even allowing the Sorcerer of Tund, Rokur Gepta to remain in control. The Empire possessed only a small fleet of older ships in that area. Now allied with the Empire, the worlds of Centrality found their industries revitalized, and their agri worlds were cured from the crop plague, saving them from the life of poverty.

Given when they arrived, all Vader and Death Squadron would have to do is move in, and provide the same promises the Empire gave them from their timeline. Revitalized industries, cured crops, and more. All of which Death Squadron was more than capable of doing with technology decades ahead of the rest of the galaxy. They would be considered heroes, and Centrality would be more than welcome to Imperial Rule, just as they were in their timeline.

From there, it would simply be a matter of steadily growing their empire out from Centrality. The 70 warships of Death Squadron plus the millions of Imperial Stormtroopers and naval personnel were more than enough to secure a small region of space like Centrality. However if they wanted to expand their control, and eventually reestablish the Galactic Empire much as it was in their time. If the data he acquired from the Republic star destroyer they disabled was accurate, somehow the Emperor in this timeline had been killed in a shuttle accident, meaning they would receive no aid from Vader's would-be Master. As they reestablish the industry in the area of space, they will eventually begin building additional imperial ships. However for the time being, they will have to make due with what they can capture from the CIS, Republic or anyone else.

With the fleet assembled around the _Executor,_ they prepared to jump into hyperspace. As the Super Star Destroyer entered the familiar void of Faster than light, Vader had a small bit of hope… that perhaps maybe, just maybe… he could save Padme this time around.

* * *

**Ruusan**

* * *

The two leaders of their new Orders sat in the _Wayfarer's _common room in orbit of Ruusan, with an image of a familiar station being displayed by the holoemitter. Shaped like a sphere with three blade-like protrusions, it was a highly detailed image of the infamous dark side station known as the Star Forge. "I assume you heard of that mission where a Master and his Padawan went to Rakata Prime and found something?"

"The schematics for the Star Forge..." Jordan muttered in surprise, "How did you get these?"

"I was the Padawan." Jordan blinked, having heard of the mission to the Ratakan homeworld, whose results were classified to all but the High Council. "We discovered something like a Ratakan holocron, but when my master tried to access it, it blew her about fifty meters in the other direction. Then I gave it a try and had the blueprints for a fuckton of Ratakan machines uploaded into my skull. The Star Forge was one of them."

"Hu… here I was thinking I'd need to make a pitstop at Lehon to get the specs." Jordan said, "Either way, Lehon is the best place to rebuild it - most of the wreckage from the original is still present, along with the wreckage of the countless ships that were destroyed during the Battle of Rakata Prime, and the wrecks that crashed on the planet surface. Plenty of scrap and parts we can use to rebuild it. The true trick will be to ensure that it is powered by _both _sides of the force - not just the Dark Side so we can avoid what happened to Malak from happening to anyone else who spends time in it. Though the real problem is getting the Infinite Engine."

"Leave the Force part to me." Ron said. "Affinity Anchoring should keep it from going to either side, although I'm going to need a bacta tank for a week or so afterwards." The Knight sighed. "The timeline that should have been is starting to collapse in on itself. Our presence caused Death Squadron to show up at Korriban, and I get the feeling they won't be the last force from the future to show up."

"Let's just hope it won't be for a while." Jordan said with a sigh. "The Sith Army has been awakened, though it will take some time to upgrade their technology to modern specs. I'll head for Nar Shaddaa, and acquire the Infinite Engine, get it sent back to Lehon to prepare for the Forge's reconstruction. We'd also should head for the Nath'ri System, regain control of the Foundry and relocate it to Lehon as well."

"Then I'll get to work on trying to convince a few CIS worlds to change sides." Ron said. "Battle droids with 22nd century weapons and computers would help, seeing as the Sith army isn't exactly ready for engaging the GAR, let alone Death Squadron." B1 and B2 battle droids were common sights in the GFT military, but more so for the Gaean Dominion, whose modified versions were intelligent enough to even outthink some organics at times. They still used predictable processes, though, meaning that organic minds were still needed. "I'm going to try and take over the droid foundry on Hypori, see if I can make it produce the ultimate battle droid."

"Great minds think alike." Jordan said with a smirk. "I was considering making an alliance with the Geonosians. Considering how Poggle the Lesser hates Nute Gunray, we might be able to work out an even better deal that what Dooku promised… it will be all the more possible if we take Dooku out once and for all."

"I'll give you the blueprints to the Forge." Ron said. "You've got the harder job." He pulled out what appeared to be a crystal attached to a data transfer rod. "Uh...what the hell is that?"

"I use the Force to put knowledge into the crystal, which is read by the data rod, which is then translated into data for a computer to read." Ron said. "Doesn't work the same way for Force techniques: those have to be taught and practiced."

"Hmm… I'll have to remember that." He said. "Its an interesting way to hold data. Once we get the Foundry _and _the Star Forge running, plus the Sith Army we could probably do a lot of damage. I'm also going to need the data on the Kaminoian Cloning process as well... it may take ten years to grow and train a Clone Trooper, but as we've seen the end result is worth it… Though we should try to ensure the gene pool is more diverse."

"I don't have that: just the Ratakan shit in my skull." Ron said. "But I can get that, too. You're just going to need to wait."

* * *

**Corulag**

* * *

"This fighter is AMAZING!" The three Jedi knew that would be the reaction of the Sienar engineers, but this one took the cake. "The twin ion engine design is decades ahead of anything we've seen! More efficient, more powerful, and it doesn't need a fuel source! Where did you get this thing?!"

"You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you." Ahsoka said, "Question is, can you reverse-engineer it?"

"It'll take some time of course," the Sienar engineer said as he continued to inspect the TIE/IN Interceptor, along with his team. "This thing is more advance than anything I've seen… but manufacturing the components shouldn't be that difficult. Its not that different from the prototype T.I.E Fighters we were beginning to experiment with for the _Imperator_ to use."

"That's good, because we're going to need those engines." Ahsoka said.

Obi-wan's commlink beeped, and the Jedi Master activated it. "Yes?"

"_General, the Jedi Council wants to see you and General Skywalker._" Commander Cody said. "_They said something about Death Squadron being sighted in the Outer Rim._"

"Lovely." Ahsoka muttered. "We're being sent on a suicide mission." Anakin could not blame his apprentice. Death Squadron's core was the 501st Legion, who were, in many ways, the best of the best. Darth Vader clearly screened out the chaff from the wheat in order to make sure he had the best under his command. "He's probably going to have to curtail his habit of killing his officers."

"Wait, what?!" Anakin asked.

"Oh yeah, when one of his officers fails him, Vader would just flat out force choke them to death." Ahsoka said, "He'll have to restrain himself on that now… though then again, if he _does _keep doing that, it would actually be a good thing for us."

"I doubt that we will be so lucky." Obi-wan said as they reached the Comm room.

"At least Vader's nice about it." Ahsoka said.

"Nice?!" Obi-wan shouted. "He KILLS them!"

Ahsoka coughed into her hand before mimicking Vader's voice as best she could. "'The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am'." She said. "When the Rebels blew up the Death Star, he killed its' designer, then brought him back from the dead. And every time he made a mistake, Sidious tortured him, killed him and brought him back. Vader WAS more forgiving the Sidious: he just killed you. Sidious was a sadistic asshole." When put THAT way…

"Maybe we really SHOULD be thanking those two for crashing into the senate building..." Anakin muttered as they access communications with the Jedi Council.

The projector activated the moment they entered, and Mace Windu appeared alongside Yoda. "Master Kenobi, that fleet of yours that appeared at Korriban has been sighted near Hutt Space."

"With respect, Master, are you sure it is Death Squadron?" Anakin asked. The image of a Hutt ship getting blasted apart by a 19-kilometer long SSD going by the name _Executor_ appeared briefly, before it vanished. "Well, that answers that."

"_Discover their motives, you must._" Yoda said. "_This fleet from the future, more powerful then anything we have, it is._"

"And what of the two from the future?" Obi-wan asked.

Mace shook his head. "_As of now, your priority is Death Squadron._" He said. "_Try and take over one of their ships, and get it back to Republic space. If not, get any information you can from them._"

"Masters, with all due respect - this is a suicide mission if I've ever heard one." Ahsoka said, "Not only is Death Squadron decades more advance than us… the one who's leading them is the same man who _destroyed _the Jedi Temple in his timeline. He _knows _how the Council thinks, and he will be expecting us one way or another. We would be walking into a slaughter. "

The Padawan's words might have come from Ron's knowledge and experience, but they were no less true. "We still can't let them get resupplied." Ki-Adi Mundi said. "Do what you must."

The link cut out, and Anakin shook his head. "Either the Council wants to kill us, or they seriously think we can do this." He said.

Obi-wan shrugged. "We have done the impossible before." He said. "But even so, this is a Sith Lord we're talking about, and a Sith version of YOU, no less." THAT was nightmarish enough.

* * *

**Hypori**

* * *

Ron's ARC had landed without a hitch, and none of the practically ancient B1 and B2s stood a chance against his tritonium monomolecular sword. "I'm not here to fight, damn it, I came here for a business deal!"

Of course, the Battle Droids didn't much care as they simply followed their programming - as the B1's and B2's continued to attack - however now they were calling for reinforcements… Droideka reinforcements.

Ron liked the droideka-class destroyers: they were basically Jedi-proof if the Jedi were too stupid to remember that they could use the force to literally crush the damn things. This fact was often overlooked by almost EVERY Jedi, from Padawan to Master.

Ron was not that stupid, as he clamped down on the destroyers, turning them into pancaked metal. "Enough!" A Geonosian came out of the entrance to the foundry, accompanied by a C-3P-series droid, waving his hands to tell the droids to cease fire. As Ron got a better look at him, he realized that it was none other than the very leader of the Geonosians - Poggle the Lesser. "Greetings, Jedi." The 3P0 series droid translated for Poggle. "You say we have business, yet your Order fights our products."

"I am not a member of the failing Order on Coruscant, and I understand Geonosian perfectly well." Ron said. "I'm here to talk business, so shall we go inside and do so?"

Poggle raise an eyebrow at the Jedi. He WAS admittedly suspicious… however, the fact he was not attempting to arrest him when he very easily could considering the damage he had already committed to the Droid Guards of the facility showed there may be some truth to his words. "Very well." The Geonosian said as he turned around, glancing at the Protocol Droid "Prepare the meeting room for our… guest."

"At once, sir." The droid said as it moved to prepare the conference room. "Please, Master Jedi, Follow me so we may discuss this… business."

Ron sheathed his sword, although a B1 attempted to shoot him seconds afterward before Ron crushed the droid using the Force. "Yes, we have much to talk about." He said.

Poggle led him into the foundry that would, in his timeline, be eventually used by Tyber Zann. Ron was tempted to yell the man's name at the top of his lungs, but he simply smiled instead.

"You say we have business, Jedi?" Poggle said, after they reached the conference room.

"If you're going to call me something, use my name: Pinkerton." He said. "I have a proposal for you that will give you more business then your alliance with the Trade Federation. I know you hate Gunray, and I have a design series for droids that make the ones designed by those Neimoidian jackasses look like pathetic protocol droids wielding blaster rifles." Ron looked at the protocol droid. "No offense intended."

Poggle once again rose an eyebrow at Ron's offer "Indeed?" He asked, "And what would this… Alliance, provide for us?"

"Twice the amount of credits you get working with Dooku, that's for sure." Ron said. "My… associate works with a faction… a very powerful faction, who will soon be acquiring production facilities which could allow you to manufacture massive droid armies within a few days to weeks, and he even has several worlds which Geonosians are more than permitted to establish colonies if they so wished."

"And what proof do you have of this?" Poggle asked. While the offer sounded good, it almost sounded too good to be true.

Ron gave him a data rod, which the Geonosian quickly looked over using the computer. On it was the list of planets in question. "you will have full production rights over the droid series, along with additional B-series droids, with modifications." He pressed a key, displaying the droids in question, which, to Poggle, looked like massive droid clone troopers.

"Impressive..." Poggle said nodding. "Very Impressive..."

"We call them Dark Troopers." Ron said. "For reasons you probably got just looking at them. We have a small organic army, but they're few in number. A few hundred thousand Dark Troopers and retrofit B-series droids would supplement their small number and allow us to train the new troops. I will even provide you with the materials to produce the metal my sword is made of for the shields and blades of the Phase One DTs."

Poggle hummed in thought "Dooku would not like me cancelling business with him..." he said.

"We're not telling out to cancel business with Dooku… yet." Ron said. "Continue producing Battle Droids and ships for him… however for the time being, consider our dealings… under the table until Dooku meets his inevitable fate."

"You believe Dooku shall fall?" Poggle asked.

"It is inevitable." Ron said, "He follows a dying belief… the organization I am associated with is much more… up to date than the Jedi or Dooku's Sith. Dooku is going to be learning the hard way he's insignificant compared to the shittstorm heading our way. Plus, when the CIS eventually falls… you won't have to deal with Nute anymore."

Poggle seemed to weigh his options here… however no matter how he thought it out, he saw no reason why _not _to trust Ron. If anything, he had every reason to believe him. "Tell your associates… that we have a deal." He said. "Though I would very much appreciate to meet this associate of yours in person, and soon so we may finalize the deal."

"You'll meet him soon enough." Ron said. "He has matters of his own to deal with, but he will be here to finalize the deal. A pleasure doing business, Duke."

* * *

**Centrality cluster - SSD **_**Executor**_

* * *

The 501st Legion were the core of Death Squadron, and commander of the ground forces was General Maximilian Veers, who was currently preparing for operations to provide relief for the planets of that Force-forsaken area of space. "General, what is your status?" Vader said, as the holographic image of the General in question stood before him.

"We are proceeding ahead of schedule, My Lord." General Veers said. "The supplies are ready, as has your shuttle." The best way to make your intentions known was to go down and tell the people, and once Vader's _Lambda_-Class shuttle landed on the ground, he was going to be doing just that.

"Ensure that the Scrivinir is prepared to meet with me." Vader said. "We must ensure the Centrality government shall remain loyal with us. And if he is not willing… we shall find a new Scrivinir who shall be more loyal to the Empire." Vader knew this would not be difficult - he recalled the Scrivinir of this time was a cowardly fool, convincing him to approve of Imperial Rule should be no difficult task for Vader.

And if the coward resisted...well, that was what Veers was for. Well, Veers and his All-Terrain Armored Transport, commonly known as both the AT-AT and 'Oh, God, we're going to-splat'.

Unknown to Veers, however, a certain ship was several thousand kilometers below Death Squadron. The _Resolute_ was in no way going up against one of those ships, so Obi-wan decided to go for the subtle way in. Spacewalking.

"So, we have to get onto the flagship of the Sith Lord that used to be ME, access the computer networks and get information on Death Squadron's current strength?" Anakin asked, having donned their space suits

"We can't win in a normal military engagement, Anakin, but there _are _alternatives to fighting." Obi-wan said.

Ahsoka sighed "Times like these… I wish we still had that stealth ship you used at Christophsis." She said. "It would of made this _so _much easier..."

Rex and Cody, plus a handpicked selection of ARC troopers were suited up and ready for deployment. "If the politicians didn't decide to send the bloody thing back to Sienar, we would be using it to get onto that ship to get onto the…" Rex said, before turning to Cody "What was that thing's name again?"

"_Executor_."

"Yeah, would've made infiltrating the _Executor _a whole lot easier."

Anakin sighed "Well, let's hope they can't detect a spacewalk." He said.

The hanger bay doors opened, and their thruster packs activated once the doors were open, allowing them to enter the void of space. "So, not to gripe, but how much air do these things have?" "Enough to get to and from the _Executor_. If no one looks out any windows." "Were it so easy, Master."

* * *

Half an hour and they finally had Death Squadron in sight. "Look at the size of that thing!" Cody muttered.

"Yeah, massive kriffin' dreadnought." Rex said. "Makes the _Resolute_ look tiny."

Obi-wan shook his head in amusement. "The ship has to be a thousand times larger then any ship we've ever boarded." That was when they had their first and largest problem. A flight of TIEs were less then a thousand meters away. "Oh, that's great." Ahsoka identified most of the TIEs from memory: LNs, Interceptors...and five TIE/sa Bombers. "Gentlemen, I have a plan."

* * *

E-48-16 was just another TIE Bomber pilot, wearing the same black flight suit as the rest of the TIE Corps. When he heard a thump on top of his cockpit, he ignored it. At least until the hatch opened and he was thrown into space. "Ahsoka, you're crazy." Anakin said.

"Hey, now we've got a way to sneak inside with one of their own ships." Ahsoka said, as she hopped behind the controls "I don't see you coming up with anything better."

"I didn't say it was a BAD thing." Anakin said. "Sometimes crazy works." The team quickly got into the TIE Bomber's bomb bay, and Ahsoka reentered formation with the squadron. "_E-48-16, what happened? You fell out of formation_." Ahsoka rocked the craft's wings a few times, a universal signal for 'busted comm; can receive, not send'. "_Get back to the _Executor_, 48-16 and get that thing fixed_." The TIE Bomber broke formation, heading for the massive SSD.

"So, what's the plan?" Rex asked.

"Pinkerton knows that design inside and out." Ahsoka said. "The class leader was one of his favorite subjects, so I know the _Executor_ inside and out. I can get us where we need to be."

"Well, then I guess you'll be leading the way snips." Anakin said, as the bomber approached the _Executor's_ hangar bay. "So are we going to go loud, or try to sneak in a bit more?"

"Well, we go loud, we attract the attention of our resident Sith Lord. So..." She opened the bomb bay doors and the cockpit. "We're going to need to bail out."

* * *

A number of shuttles and transports left the _Executor_, escorted by a flight of TIE/LNs. The second they were clear, a TIE Bomber crashed into the _Executor's_ hull, causing little to no damage to the ship itself. Veers, on board the same shuttle as Vader, wondered exactly, what caused that TIE to ram into their ship. "My Lord, with respect, I believe we should head back to the _Executor_." He said.

"There is no need, General, but I understand your...unease." Vader said. "My apprentice will make sure the ship is safe."

"Yes my lord." Veers said.

* * *

Meanwhile, fireteams were already being sent over too the damaged area where the TIE had crashed… however they were admittedly surprised when a group of ARC Troopers and Jedi emerged from the wreckage, weapons out and quickly overran the surprised defenders.

Ahsoka guided them into the vent system, which was lightly guarded. "Well, at least Vader's not on board." He said. "He was on one of the Lambda-Class shuttles that left the ship just before we got here."

"That means we can capture this bucket, right Commander?" Rex asked, but the Tortuga scoffed. "Yeah, right: 6 clones and three Jedi versus hundreds of thousands of Imperial personnel." She said as she kicked open a vent in a deserted corridor, finding a simplified map of the ship.

"Good point." Rex said, as they followed Ahsoka through the corridors of the _Executor._ "Where do we need to go to find the information we need?" Anakin asked.

"The central computer core is three decks down, and about two klicks aftward." Ahsoka said. "I've got the access codes-"

"He was OBSESSED with this ship, wasn't he?" Anakin asked.

"Well, it was the first ship of its' class, and one of the few left was sent to their home galaxy." She said. "We should be wary: there could be something worse than troopers on this ship."

"Like what?" One of the ARC troopers asked, before was struck by Force Lightning (letting out an all-too familiar scream), getting knocked to the deck by a human in red and black sith robes. "Like me."

"Oh _hell._" Ahsoka groaned as she drew her Lightsabers out, as did the Sith Apprentice. "So… the Evil Starkiller Clone reveals himself..."

"And you must be my Master's former apprentice..." Dark Starkiller said, as he looked at the people who confronted him. "This should be… _very _interesting."

"Ahsoka, who is this guy?!" Anakin asked.

"The Dark Apprentice is what is he usually referred to." Ahsoka said. "He's a clone of a former Sith apprentice named Galen Marek."

"You can't clone Jedi!" Obi-wan shouted, "That's-"

"Oh, believe me, Master, it's happened a LOT." The Apprentice took on a shien Djem So stance, similar to Ahsoka's usual style. Clearly, her type of fighting was used for Starkiller's training. Ahsoka switched to a stance using Form II, which Anakin had no time to train her in. "Get out of here, Masters: I'll handle the Sith."

"Snips, this guy-"

"I. Can. Handle. Him."

Anakin seemed hesitant to leave his Padawan, but a brief glance from her… somehow she knew that she was more than capable of handling this Sith. "Be careful Snips." He said,

The clones and Jedi made their way aft, while the two apprentices stared one another down. Dark and light. "I will destroy you, Ahsoka Tano." He said, "You barely survived Order 66 by leaving the Order, but by now you know that there can only be two."

"Your Sith Order can kiss my ass, Starkiller." The clone lashed out with Force Lightning, which Ahsoka easily deflected by her own usage of it. "I think you know how this is going to go, Starkiller." He smirked before crouching. "The Force isn't what will decide this. Our skills with a lightsaber will!"

"Indeed," Ahsoka said as she made a similar stance, before the two lashed out with one another, their dual lightsabers crashing together as the two tried to overpower one another.

Ahsoka had to admit Starkiller was highly skilled in Form V, but Ron's skill with all seven forms, and the Terran sword styles, had transferred to her, and switching from form to form and using the Earth-style swordplay was doing quite a bit to make the Sith angry. More powerful? Yes. More focused? No.

The Tortuga was going to win unless things changed.

* * *

"So, who designed this damn thing?" Cody asked. "I mean, 19 kilometers long? There's no need for a ship to be this BIG!"

"Big means fear, and big also means firepower." Anakin said. "More gun emplacements, bigger reactors-" Blaster bolts from the _Executor's_ stormtroopers came from a side corridor, grazing Rex's armor. "And a lot of security!"

The group took cover… however Rex was the first to notice something "The _hell _are they shooting at?" He asked, as several blaster bolts flew past him, shots that even a B-1 Battle Droid shouldn't be missing _this _frequently. "These troopers couldn't hit the broadside of a Star Cruiser!"

The stormtroopers stopped firing. Then began throwing thermal detonators their way. "We get enough of that shit from the Rebels!" One of the Troopers shouted. "I don't want to hear it from YOU!"

Rex kicked one of the detonators back toward the squad, while the Jedi used the Force to direct the rest elsewhere. The detonator exploded, taking down all of the stormtroopers and supplying the clones with slightly burnt but fully functional E-11 blaster rifles, one of which hit one of the ARCs, Fives, in the head.

"Their marksmanship training must've been subpar." Cody said, as he picked up one of the weapons "These things don't look that bad." He gave it an experimental shot, and was surprised by the amount of recoil he felt. "Ok, so they DO have an excuse."

"Why give so much damn recoil to these things?" Rex asked as he picked up his own copy. "Not even our DC's had _that _much kick to them."

"We'll have to ask Ahsoka when we get the chance." Fives said as he picked up his own E-11. "Right now, we've got bigger issues. The data center on our maps should be just up ahead."

Obi-wan and Anakin led the way, with the clones guarding the rear.

* * *

_**Lambda**_**-Class shuttle, en route to Erilnar (BGM: The Emperor Arrives from S**_**tar Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi**_**)**

* * *

The TIE flight and their shuttle landed in the capital city without incident, the TIE/LNs taking up a CAP and the ground force standing by just outside. Black-armored stormtroopers exited the shuttle, carrying DLT-19s and E-11s, their armor now bearing red stripes akin to the Royal Guard. They were followed shortly be the former Sith apprentice, now master, Darth Vader.

Standing a short distance away from the Imperials were the Centrality Delegation, where the Scrivinir himself. Admittedly, he was beginning to feel _very _nervous with the approaching Sith Lord. In fact, it had been a rather nerve wracking few days since the the 'Death Squadron' initially arrived in the system. At first his advisors believed it was prudent to mobilize the Centralian Navy… but then they received a message from the colossal flagship of the fleet - the _Executor._ They outlined their intentions, assuring that they were not here to wage war, and in truth they were here to help their people.

Of course the Scrivinir was skeptical about this, however they showed to them just samples of their technology and what they could provide for their people. They had materials which could revitalize their industries, and chemicals which may cure their crops from the plague. And this was simply the tip of the iceberg. This Death Squadron has already shown more aid to their cause than either the Republic _or _the Separatists. And given the current times, especially with Pirates still plaguing their area of space, the fleet of ships could provide Centrality a new golden age; the beginning of something even stronger. All they really asked in return was that they supplied their fleet with food, water, and supplies, and to aid in the training and production of additional ships, crewmen and soldiers.

On paper, it sounded like a plan which would greatly benefit the Centrality Government. Afterall, who would be suicidal enough to attack a faction with a star dreadnought nineteen kilometers long, plus seventy ships almost just as dangerous? Of course after actually seeing the leader of Death Squadron in person… there still was a slight bit of hesitation. He was just glad that from the way Vader had worded his message, Centrality would still be in charge of the government itself, dealing with the economical and political issues Vader didn't have the time for.

"Lord Vader, welcome to Erilnar." The Scrivinir said, but before he could say more, Vader cut him off.

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Scrivinir." He said, "I have more important business to attend to."

The leader of the area of space flinched. "I see."

"There are matters happening on my ship I must attend to." Vader said, as he glanced at the General. "General Veers?"

The grey-uniformed general stood at attention. "Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Attend to the talks until I return." Vader said as he turned back towards the Shuttle. "I must return to the Executor."

"Yes lord Vader." General Veers said saluting as Vader reentered the Shuttle. "You have to excuse Lord Vader, Scrivinir. Needless to say… it has been a rather straining few days for us all."

"I… I understand." The Scrivinir said nodding. "Please, General. Follow me, we have much to discuss."

* * *

**ISSD **_**Executor**_

* * *

"I. Hate. This. Kriffing. Ship." Cody Muttered. Miles of corridors that looked EXACTLY the same, thousands of stormtroopers, SPEEDERS and more? Anakin could understand Cody's frustration.

"At least we're at the data center." Anakin said as they reached the final door. "We're going to need to make our way to the hanger and steal a shuttle to get back to the Resolute."

"And a few fighters to cover them." Rex said with a chuckle. "Those fancy TIE Interceptors will do nicely."

"Let's get the data, and we'll work it out from there." Anakin said, as they opened the doors to the room. Thankfully there were not Stormtroopers present, just a few lowly staff who were quickly knocked out with the stun feature of their weapons before Anakin approached one of the consoles.

"THAT is a nice design feature." Fives said, as he inspected his E-11 more.

"Could live without the recoil." Rex said. "Can't hit the broadside of anything with it."

Anakin shook his head as he began looking through the datafiles, accessing almost everything. "Whoa." He said. "Master, the computers have files on EVERYTHING. Ship schematics, even files on Palpatine's personal vaults."

"That would be handy, if we were a bunch of pirates, Anakin." Obi-wan said.

"There's something else, too…" Anakin said. "Something called a 'Dark Trooper program'. some kind of super battle droid."

"Great." Rex muttered. "More Clankers to send to the scrappers."

"It's not going to be that easy." Anakin said. "According to the files, they took out an entire base using them. A base full of highly trained people, and didn't lose one droid. And those were the Phase I series, which were just armed with vibroblades and physical shields. Imagine what the Phase II or III could do? Or all these other variants they have in here?"

"Make sure to copy that." Obi-wan said, "If they mass produce those things here, it will only make things more difficult for all of us. We'll need that data to develop countermeasures for them."

"Oh, that's not all. There's a ship in here that makes this one look like a frigate. It's called...the _Eclipse_." Anakin began downloading all of the data he could, including something about Byss. "It's going to take a few minutes to download the information. There is a LOT of it in here."

* * *

A _Lambda_-Class shuttle landed on the Executor, and Darth Vader quickly made his way on board. "I sense something...Kenobi. And...Ahsoka Tano. Interesting."

* * *

Speaking of Ahsoka, she just finished beating the living shit out of Starkiller. "So, had enough?"

Starkiller growled as he forced himself back onto his feet. "You will not beat me..." he growled out. "You are _nothing _compared to me and my Master!"

Ahsoka sighed before using force lightning on him, using fine control to avoid the saber block and shocking him into unconsciousness. Victory. At least until she heard...it. 'Kooh. Puur.' She slowly turned to see a nightmare. Black armor, a helmet that was as intimidating to look at as it was terrifying, and a cape. Darth fucking Vader.

"Ahsoka Tano..." Vader spoke. "It has been… far too long."

"Darth Vader." Ahsoka muttered. "Or should that be Anakin Skywalker?"

"THAT NAME no longer has any meaning to me."

"It's who you were!" Ahsoka shouted. "Or did he die with Padme Amidala?!"

Vader did not respond. Verbally, at least. Instead, he activated his lightsaber. A near-copy of his Jedi one, albeit in black alloy, with a red blade. She was sure she could fight Vader to a stand-still, but dark side or not, Vader was STILL the Chosen One. And even with Ron's added skill set, she was unsure of her ability to fight the more recognizable Sith Lord of all time.

"You needn't be my enemy, Ahsoka." Vader said. "There is much more I can teach you now than I ever could before."

"I've learned more in the past two weeks then I have in years." Ahsoka said.

"How?"

"A Jedi named Pinkerton kinda dumped all of his knowledge into my head. Including how to do THIS!" She lashed out with Force Lightning, knowing his suit was vulnerable to its' effects. She would use it to escape, at least for now. But Vader was nothing if not relentless. The Jedi Order's near-destruction at his hands proved that. While Ahsoka was arguably more nimble and quick, Vader had much more endurance thanks to both his affinity to the force, and his many cybernetic enhancements, proven by how Vader continued to chase Ahsoka through the interior of the _Executor._

Ahsoka's commlink activated. "_Ahsoka, how's the fight going?_" Anakin asked.

"Oh, just fine." She said. "I knocked him out but DARTH VADER'S AFTER ME!"

"_Wait, WHAT?!_"

"Yeah, the evil YOU is after me, Master!" Obi-wan decided to be the voice of reason. "_Ahsoka, make your way to one of the hanger bays! We need to get a craft and get off the ship!_"

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU _THINK_ I'M GOING!" Ahsoka shouted as she ducked under a set of closing blast doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-wan, Anakin and their team had finally reached the hangar themselves. There were a wide selection of TIEs available, but they knew they had to choose wisely. "Should we get into those Interceptors?" Rex asked, looking at where several of the said Fighters were located.

"No, we need something with Hyperdrives built in." Obi-wan said, "We don't want them tailing us back to the _Resolute._" He looked around the hangar, and saw what appeared to be several ships which looked very similar to TIE Interceptors, though the wings were slightly different. They were still pointed and angular, but the main center of the craft was slightly larger. "Those look like they have hyperdrives."

"The ones with three wings are called TIE Defenders!" Anakin said, remembering their design from what Ahsoka had shown them. "Rex, Cody, take whatever ones you...can..." Anakin paused when he saw it. Vader's TIE x1 Advanced. '_If it worked for him..._' He ran toward the fighter, just as the rest of the team hijacked TIE Defenders, Scouts and, in the case of Obi-wan, a TIE Avenger.

"_Are you TRYING to make your future self angry?!_" Obi-wan shouted.

"I don't care, Obi-wan!" Anakin shouted back. However then Ahsoka ran into the hanger, heading for a TIE Defender that was unclaimed, however even she figured out which fighter Anakin picked. "Are you INSANE, Master?!"

"Not now Snips!" Anakin said as he activated the TIE Advance's systems. It had a password on it… but Anakin had a good idea what it was as he typed in 'Padme', and he was granted full access to the Fighter.

"What do you know, I AM predictable." The fighters launched from the _Executor_, running from Death Squadron at full speed. "You know, I think they'll be onto us in a minute or two!"

"Long enough for us to get away!" Green bolts shot past Ahsoka's shielded Defender, and Obi-wan noticed that they had a flight of TIE/LNs on their asses.

"Well at least we're faster than they are!" Rex shouted, "But we need to lose them so we can plug in some Hyperspace coordinates out of here!"

Green blaster fire continued to shoot past them, and Rex's Defender was clipped more then once. "I'm not a bloody pilot!" Rex shouted.

"Maybe we should add it to the training program!" Cody retorted.

**BGM: SW: Rogue Squadron Main Theme**

At that moment, however, red bolts shot out from above, scoring several hits as the squadron of TIE's chasing them exploded into balls of Fire. "The hell?!" Anakin asked, as he looked towards the sun, as twelve Fighters akin to a Z-95 Headhunters with X-shaped wings appeared in perfect formation. "What the hell is that thing?!" Anakin shouted. "Some kinda mutant headhunter?"

"Nope!" Ahsoka shouted, and Anakin could _feel _the grin she had on her face. "That's a T-65 X-Wing, the natural predator of the TIE fighter!"

Suddenly, their Comm's crackled on "_This is Rogue Leader! I don't know what the HELL is going on here, but if TIE's are hunting you down, we'll give you some cover!_" A voice shouted on the comms.

"_This is General Obi-wan Kenobi of the Jedi Order._" Obi-wan said. "_Thank you for your timely assistance..._"

"_Wedge Antilles of the New Republic Defense Forces._" The reply came. "_We don't know what happened: one minute we were fighting Thrawn's fleet, the next, we were here. But...Luke said you were dead._"

"_This is Commander Ahsoka Tano._" Ahsoka jumped in on the conversation. "_It's a long story, commander Antilles. We need to get back to the Resolute. Seeing as you need a mothership, we'll take you with us._"

"_Copy that,_" Wedge said, "_Send us the coordinates, and our R2 units will punch e'm in. Let's get out of here though before that SSD sends in anymore TIE's._"

"_Couldn't agree with you more._" Ahsoka said, "_Sending coordinates to the _Resolute _now!_"

Moments later, the formation jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

**RSD **_**Resolute**_

* * *

Yularen was within moments of an aneurysm. "You stole seven fighters from the _Executor _and came back with 12 future fighter craft?! WITH their pilots?!"

"Rogue Squadron makes our clone pilots look like amateurs, Admiral." Ahsoka said. "They have done the impossible. They destroyed the two Death Stars, defeated Thrawn's campaign and beat back the Yuuzhan Vong."

"The WHAT?"

Ahsoka sighed. "Beings from outside our galaxy using bio-technology." She said. "Long story, don't want to get into it. Regardless, we're going to need them."

"Their X-Wings are also an asset." Obi-wan said. "They use mostly the same frame as the Z-95. A few alterations and we can produce them ourselves."

"He's right." Wedge said, who had joined them on the bridge still clad in his rebel flight suit. "I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around what's going on here, but if you want to stand a chance against the Empire, you're gonna need X-wings. You don't have the same heavy-hitting warships like an _Executor-_class, you're gonna have to fight like the Rebels did."

"We still have to worry about Pinkerton and Tackett." Obi-wan said. "If it weren't for them, you wouldn't be here. They did something to the timeline."

"Admiral, another message from the Council." One of the Clones said. "We're being reassigned to another mission. Something about a distress call with a two thousand year old Jedi code."

"No rest for the wicked I suppose." Anakin said with a sigh.

"We ARE the team that gets the job done. Rex, Cody, let's grab a shuttle."

"Commander?"

"I think we're going to need you two with us."

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Jordan**

* * *

"We've prepared the Foundry for mobilization using the same technique used on the Death Star." Kayra reported to Jordan, as they flew one of the ships provided by the Sith from Fitomp - a KT-400 Military Droid Carrier. "It should be relocated to the Archipelago soon. Once there, it will begin mining resources from the nearby asteroid belt, and begin mass production of the HK-50, 51 and 77 Assassin Droids."

"Good. Make sure they also begin production of Dark Trooper-series Droids as well." Jordan said, as he worked on what looked to be a red version of the HK-50 model on a workbench. "HK-series Droids are good, but their Assassin droids, not front-line soldier droids."

Mayra sighed "Did you _really _have to blow up the whole CIS base to get this guy?" She asked.

"He's HK-Fucking-47." Jordan retorted, "The one Assassin Droid that makes IG-88 look like a bitch, and has killed more Jedi than any other Droid series before it. Hell yes I went through all that trouble to bring him back."

"And if he tries to attack-"

"Revan gave me his access codes." Jordan reassured as he closed the Assassin Droid's torso up. "It will grant him access to his original memories. The Codes will inform HK that Revan has placed me as his latest apprentice." He then pulled up his datapad. "Alright, here goes nothing..."

Jordan hit the 'execute' button, and HK-47's eyes flashed red as they came back online for the first time in a very long time. His body shot upwards, as he scanned his surroundings. "**Query:** Where am I, Meatbag?"

Jordan smiled a bit "Your on a transport ship, HK-47." He said. "Activation Code: Eight Eight Two Nine Helo Kilo forty Seven."

HK-47's eyes flashed rapidly for a few short seconds "**Compliance:** Activation Code accepted." The Assassination Droid said. "**Personal Query:** So, you are the Meatbag my Master has taken under his wing? **Personal Opinion:** I certainly hope you are a better apprentice than his last one. **Query:** Now… may I kill something for you?"

Jordan smirked a bit. "Glad to see you're working at 100% HK." he said, "And believe me… we will be killing a _lot _of meatbags in the future… that I can assure you."

"**Joyful Statement:** Oh, Thank you master." HK said. "I certainly hope so. Where are we heading too now?"

"We're heading into the deep Unknown Regions." Jordan said. "We are about to begin a very… delicate operation near the Nihil Retreat. We're taking down the Sorcerers of Rhand."

"**Query:** I do not have any files on these Sorcerers of Rhand." HK-47 said. "**Eager Statement:** Though I look forward to facilitating my Assassination Protocols against them soon."

Jordan chuckled a bit "Oh, you will HK, trust me." He said. "Make sure you report to the briefing room in two hours. I will be outlining our initial Operation there with the other agents."

"**Affirmation:** Understood Master." HK said as he stepped off of the table. "If you excuse me now, I must find the armory to resupply myself." And with that, the Assassin Droid walked off.

Jordan's commlink activated, and he answered to see Ron's smiling face. "_Jordan, I got Poggle to side with us, and I have found something that you will LIKE. It's mine, though: dibs already claimed._"

"Ron, I have the schematics of the Star Forge, the Foundry, HK-47, The Infinite Engine, an Army of Sith Veterans, and the Ongree Servants who defended the Infinite Engine." Jordan said, "And now I have Poggle the Lesser on our side, meaning I have yet another source for Droids. I'm almost set here, what is it?"

"_What's a bit larger then the_ Executor _and has a superlaser?_"

"Death Star specs?" Jordan asked smirking. "Called dibs long before you did - I've got the specs when I infiltrated Palpy's office."

"_I said 'bit', not 'size of a moon'. Think ships._" Jordan wracked his mind for a ship with a...superlaser.

"The Eclipse?"

"_The first _Eclipse, _actually: the force storm killed the crew, so I had to get my hands on a CIS troop transport to get a skeleton crew for this fucking monster._" Ron said. "_And like I said, dibs._"

"Sure, go ahead." Jordan said, "'Sides, Ima gonna make me the _Sovereign-_class when I get the chance. Smaller? Yes, but none the less deadly. Though how the hell did you get that thing though?"

"_I found it near Hypori. Good thing, too: it was coming into range of the planetary scanners. Managed, just barely to get it the hell away from the planet and took one of the shuttles to take over a troop transport en route to one of the fronts._" Ron said. "_Also, I intercepted a transmission from the Jedi Temple: they've received the Mortis transmission._"

"Mortis..." Jaden muttered. "Should we intervene, or stay out of it?"

"_Are you kidding? We can't let those three go there alone, and if I intercepted it, Vader did, too. The last thing we need is Vader unleashing the Son from that thrice-damned planet._" And he would, too. They both knew it.

Jordan sighed "Alright, alright." He said, "Do you want to go in by yourself, or would you like for me to join you? I'm kinda in the middle of something here..."

"_You can join me later on, but don't take too long._" Ron said. "_I'm sending the_ Eclipse _to your location while I take my ARC to the monolith. Good luck. May the Force be with us both._" The link cut off.

Jordan sighed "Well, at least we should have some time to get things situated." He said, glancing at Mayra and Kayra. "At the very least, no time passes while inside the Monolith. We'll begin the operation, then I'll leave the others in charge until I return."

"We understand." Mayra said, "We'll send the word out, let them know ahead of time… its gonna be a busy for us all I believe."

* * *

**Ron the True Fan: In order to make it into the past, you have to be an ultimate badass. Death Squadron and the Rogues are these. And they're not the last!**

**117Jorn: Expect PLENTY of future… visitors to the Timeline in the future! **

**Ron the true Fan: May the Force be with us all. (Gets shot in the balls and Wilhelms)**

**Ja Ne! (Ron: My balls...)**


	3. Chapter 2: Chaos Rising

Fall of Empires, Fall of Orders

* * *

The future in peril: The appearance of ships and people from the future has an impact on the present, as Darth Vader's Death Squadron and the New Republic's Rogue Squadron join the fight, even as the New Jedi and Sith Orders prepare for their ascendance. Now Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka are en route to meet their destiny.

* * *

_**Wild space**_

* * *

"Sir… there's nothing here."

"I KNOW, Rex." Anakin said as he glanced at his Padawan. "Ahsoka, what about you? Know anything about this mission?"

The Tortuga gave him the 'WTF do YOU think?' look. "There are three Force wielders here: The Father, Daughter and Son." She said. "While we're in there, time doesn't pass, so..."

"We could spend years in there, and a second passes here?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Ahsoka said. "I brought Rex and Cody along to test if non-force users can go inside the monolith."

Anakin sighed "Alright, so what are we looking for then?" He asked.

The shuttle's power began to flicker, and while everyone ran around like headless chickens, Ahsoka simply sat in her seat. "Relax, guys," she said. "This is supposed to happen."

"Supposed to?!"

"Uh… sirs?" Everyone looked out the forward viewport, seeing the octahedron that was the monolith of Mortis. "What is THAT?"

"The Monolith, obviously." Ahsoka said, as the shuttle lurched slightly as it was pulled towards the Monolith. "Get ready to be knocked out."

"Wait, what?" The five blacked out only a few seconds later, as they entered the monolith.

* * *

Ron's ARC-170 arrived at the location minutes afterward, and Ron was more than prepared to get knocked unconscious, but not before contacting Jordan. "Jordan, if you can hear me, I've arrived at the monolith. Half expecting the 2001 thing to happen, but I'll settle for normal, too."

"_Copy that._" Jordan said. "_I'll be pretty busy for a while though, if I get a chance I'll try to head over there as well. Good luck either way Ron._"

The comm started getting patchy at that point, and Ron smirked. "My God, it's full of stars!" the ARC began getting pulled into the monolith.

* * *

_**New Jedi Order SSD **_**Eclipse**

* * *

"'My God, it's full of stars'? What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Jordan sighed. "It's a reference to _2001: A Space Odyssey_," he said. "Damnit Ron… " He shook his head before he looked at the 300 men, women and Droids that had been gathered in the briefing room. "Alright everyone, I'll keep this as brief as I can. The abridged version is this: I want the Nihil Retreat under the Galactic Sith's control. That means we need to… vacate its current occupants - the Sorcerers of Rhand."

Behind Jordan appeared a map of the Nihil Retreat. "This area of space consists of twelve stellar clusters surrounding the Perann Nebula. This is also where the Rhandites have claimed dominion for over thousands of years. Their governing style is very similar to that of the Sith Empire, where the Sorcerers themselves hold most of the power. However, they _do _possess a civilian-controlled Government which manages the tasks the Sorcerers themselves do not want to waste their time with, economics, politics, and such. And they also possess a sizable military force, granted it is not the most advanced in the galaxy, they are adequate and have shown it in their past engagements with neighboring powers such as the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium, and the Vagaari Empire."

"Obviously, given our current numbers and equipment, we cannot take them off in one-on-one engagements," Jordan continued. "Not until we can manufacture additional ships and Droids, as well as train and clone additional troops to further bolster our numbers." He then smirked slightly. "Thankfully though… we are not the only ones who want to bring the Sorcerers down."

He flicked his wrist, as the screen switched to an emblem which looked like a Mythosaur skull with wings flanking either side of it. "This is the symbol for the Beskar Akaan'Ade, or 'The Mandalorian Iron Army' in basic. As it turns out, the Sorcerers were formed by three faiths - The Knell of Muspilli, the Kanzar Exiles, and the 'Warriors of Shadows', descendants from the original Taung who left Coruscant during its prehistoric era. Unlike most of the Taung who eventually found Mandalore, these Taung formed a Priestly sisterhood to win atonement by meditation and insight."

"However, it seems not everyone among them agree with this," Jordan continued. "The Beskar Akaan'Ade was formed after the Mandalorian Wars almost 4,000 years ago. A fleet of Mandalorian ships left the known galaxy, and entered the unknown regions where they met with the Sorcerers. They met the Warriors of Shadows, and disagreed with their philosophies, as well as the ideals of the Sorcerers as a whole. They were not the only ones, as many Sorcerers with Taung ancestors also disagreed. This has resulted in some… division among them."

"Now, the Beskar Akaan'Ade are fighting a guerrilla-style war with the Sorcerers, and have been doing this for thousands of years. While they've grown quite a bit, they can't match the Sorcerer's superior numbers and resources, not to mention the Sorcerers themselves are capable fighters themselves."

"However… with _our _technology, our resources, and our connections… we can give the Akaan'Ade what they need to win this war," he said. "We shall fight side-by-side with them, while we also slowly infiltrate the Rhandite's civilian government. And in due time…" He smirked slightly. "We go Order 66 on the Rhand's assess. The Sorcerers will be destroyed, the Akaan'Ade will become part of the Empire along with the rest of the Nihil Retreat… and our Empire gets considerably larger."

"At least our Jedi counterpart is lending us the command ship we need." Cariaga said. The Eclipse was still under New Jedi Order control, but Ron was lending it to them for the duration of the operation as a mobile command post and safe haven, with the superlaser as the ultimate trump card. But while the Eclipse was operational, the superlaser was not, as the B1s had no time to fix it. Only time - and Terran nanotechnology - would fix that problem.

"It's useful, yes, but as I said: We're trying for a subtle approach," Jordan said. "We will be aiding the Mandalorians in combat yes, but the real focus shall be our infiltration of the Rhand Government."

"What about the Mandalorians as a whole?" Talvon asked. "We haven't had a chance to read up how they're doing now days."

Jordan sighed "They're led by a pacifist named Satine Kryze now, and most have practically rejected their old ways." He said, "The Death Watch and a few others are the only ones who still support the old way of life, but the first group takes the violence to extremes even the old Mandalorians would reject. I'm talking terrorism, deliberately killing civilians… granted not _everyone _in Death Watch are bad such as the Nite Owls. But we'll be dealing with the New Mandalorians and Death Watch soon enough."

"Pacifists?" Nisotsa asked with a raised eyebrow. "How the _hell _did _that _happen?"

"Long story, look it up after the briefing," Jordan said. "Anyways, as we were: Most of our forces shall be aiding the Akaan'Ade in their war effort, gaining their trust. Meanwhile, I shall be leading the infiltration of Rhand. With the aid of our favorite Assassination Droids."

"**Query:** How shall I be of service, Master?" HK-47 asked.

"Simple. I shall be introducing HK-47 as a prototype for a new line of Personal Defense &amp; Translation Protocol Droid I invented." Jordan said, "As it turns out, Rhand's technology Droid-wise lags far behind most of their other forms of technology. Seeing how successful HK is as a 'Protocol Droid', they will want Mass Production… which is where the HK-50 and 51's come in. They shall be produced and sold across Rhand territory, specifically to the noble families and higher ups of government, and if we're lucky also the Sorcerers will use them as well. They will continue to be spread out… no one made aware of the HK-series's true purpose."

"Assassination Droids..." Xaset said, as Jordan smirked, nodding.

"Bingo," he said. "Each HK-50 and 51 Droid we manufacture will be sleeper agents, secretly updating me with information on Rhand's government and the Sorcerers. As well as infiltrating the military as well, since the HK-77 shall be the 'Militarized' version. The best thing about Droids is that Force users can't really read their minds, and since they aren't connected to the force, only seasoned force-users have a chance at sensing them laying in wait. Hell, even Meetra Surik wasn't able to find out the HK-50 Droid on Peragus was an Assassin Droid until _after _she saw the recording of him announcing his intentions."

"As our HK Droids are manufactured and spread out, we shall also be sending living agents to act as… Defilers," he said. "They shall promote sabotage, dissidence, and recruit followers to our cause from the people of Rhand within the general populace, the government, and military. Meanwhile, Each of the HK-series Droids shall be keyed into a specific signal. This signal shall only be sent when I believe enough HK-series Droids have been spread throughout Rhand Territory and Government, along with our living agents, and when the war between the Rhand and the Mandalorians reaches its peak."

"Signal 666 shall be issued once that time comes," he continued as he smirked. "And the HK-50's, 51's and 77's hidden Assassination Protocols kick in. They shall then proceed to hunt down and kill the list of government figures that have been compiled over time, along with Sorcerers, and military commanders who will not side with us. All while also aiding in the protection of those who do side with us. The Mandalorians then commit to a final push with the main Sith Force… and then we finally topple the Sorcerers, and destroy their order inside out. And the Way of the Dark shall become a thing of the past."

"A sound plan," Cariaga said. "But there are still many risks, and a lot could go wrong."

"No war has ever been won without taking risks, Cariaga," Jordan said. "Revan built his entire military career on taking risks during the Mandalorian Wars, and the Jedi Civil War, and that was on a galactic scale - while the Sorcerers control twelves star clusters, they are small in comparison to what Revan was able to conquer in less than a few years. However for now, we need to gain the Mandalorian's trust."

"And how do we go about doing that?" Nisotsa asked. "They won't just bow down and call us friends."

"We shall gain their trust the same way you'd gain the trust of any real Mandalorian," Jordan said as the map zoomed in at a single star system. "Through Battle. According to the probe droids I've sent out, there is a battle currently being fought in this star system - known to the Mandalorians as the Beskad System. It's the location of a major Akaan'Ade base, lead by a Mandalorian General by the name of Varek Saxon." A holographic image of a human male with a bald head appeared next to the map. "He's one of the top military commanders of the Akaan'Ade, and his loss would be a critical blow to their war effort. The Forces of Rhand have him and his army pinned up in the system, with ground invasions slowly eating away his defenses. They've been able to hold them off for days waiting for reinforcements, but with how stretched thin the Mandalorians are, they probably won't arrive in time."

"Our mission is to save General Saxon and his forces." Jordan said, "Our first step shall be to deploy a Sith Commando team on the ground, which shall proceed to eliminate their Anti-Air Defenses to allow additional troops of our own to arrive. The Commando team shall then proceed to sabotage the Rhand forces and provide as much assistance to the General as you can. Target their artillery positions, blow up bridges to prevent reinforcements - things such as that."

"As we help fight the ground battle, our fleet along with the _Eclipse _shall arrive in-system, and kick Rhand out." Jordan said, "I wouldn't be surprised if they Run away at the mere sight of the _Eclipse_. But either way, we inflict as much damage to the fleet as we can until they retreat. We then head down and speak with General Saxon… and hopefully we will be able to secure an alliance with him and the Akaan'ade."

"Our transport shall be the first ship to arrive in the system." Jordan said, "The _Eclipse_ shall be leading the rest of the fleet in roughly 4 hours. We must ensure their AA defenses are down by then. For now, get suited up and prepare to drop. Dismissed."

As the crewmen all prepared their equipment, Jordan felt a small… disturbance in the Force. '_Hmm… might as well try out that technique Revan taught me._' He thought as he entered his private room of the ship, as he entered a meditative stance. '_Hope this works… Ron'll need my help_' He was soon surrounded by what seemed to be pulsating force energy… before he vanished.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - With Ron**_

* * *

Mortis was a beautiful world, full of life. At least during the day. At night, it was a dead hellhole. And while Ron was on par with the more powerful masters of the old and new Jedi Orders, that didn't mean he was lightning proof. "Fucking Christ, I'm trying to keep your asses from getting kicked and THIS is the thanks I get?!" The storm was probably a defense mechanism to keep anyone but anakin off the planet. And if he was right, both Children and their only surviving parent were at the monastery with Anakin and four others. '_Four? Oh, fuck, Ahsoka did something._' He charged a variant of Force Speed taught to him by a Knight of the New Order, attempting to reach the temple before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Anakin was tempted to find Pinkerton and borrow his sword so he could decapitate the Father and his two children. They were going to kill Ahsoka, Obi-wan and the clones if he didn't do something, as Obi-wan and Cody were held by the Daughter and Rex and Ahsoka were held captive by the dark side-biased Son.

"You must release the guilt, and free yourself by choosing!" Father shouted.

"FALCON…" A voice shouted, causing everyone to look up as appearing from thin air appeared Jordan, a fist raised as he arched towards Father. "PUNCH!" And he proceeded to punch Father in the face as he fell to the ground. "Whoa, man. Can't believe that technique worked."

"Alright, here I-" Also appearing came Ron, as he dashed forward before he looked up, noticing Jordan standing there with Father on the ground. "The Fuck? How did _you _get here?!"

"Force Teleportation," Jordan said with a smirk. "A little thing Revan taught me. I just homed in on your Force Signature."

"You…" Father muttered as he got back onto his feet. "Who… who are you?"

"Your worst fucking Nightmare, that's what," Jordan said, cracking his neck. "Now… tell your kids to let them go… or I'll teach you the true meaning of pain." He reached for his belt and ignited his Lightsabers.

"You do not know who you are dealing with..." Father said, as he waved his hand to deactivate his sabers… only for nothing to happen. "What?!"

"Yeah, Kayra and Mayra won't be falling for that little trick." Jordan said. "So… are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

A scream of pain was heard from Cody, and Ron sighed before drawing his saberstaff. "Ring, Kane Hagosha." The saber transformed into its' released state before Ron threw it at the Son. While the blade didn't cut him (it was meant to alter the connect of a person to the Force, not physically harm) he hurt like a bitch seeing as the Son was VERY out of balance with the force, forcing the One to drop them and return to his humanoid state. "Drop them or you're next, Daughter."

"How..." Father muttered, as Daughter did the wise thing and drop Obi-wan and Cody, not wanting to be hit by whatever hit Son.

"Simple," Jordan said as he approached Father. "We've evolved further in the way of the Force more than anyone you know. We've walked both paths of the Dark and Light. You want to know why you can barely control your kids? Son knows only the Dark, and has lost his path, while Daughter knows only the light, and has been blinded by it. If they understood both the Light and Dark equally… I doubt you'd have to deal with this shit so much. Just like Ron just did with Son."

The Father looked at Ron's weapon. "Only the Celestials were capable of this," he said. "But you aren't one of them."

"That explains the oddness," Ron said. Son got up and attempted to attack him, but the Knight used a light-imbued Force Lightning to shock the bastard into unconsciousness. "I am REALLY getting tired of cleaning up after you, Skywalker."

"We'll get your kids balanced out," Jordan said, "Once that's done, we'll see what we can do about Abeloth. I hope we can use this same technique with her, your whole family can be back together again. Once we do… _please _try to stay out of the events of the galaxy? We have enough to deal with since Vader is here."

Warning alarms were practically heard from the five that had encountered Vader before. "WHAT?!"

"He's not on Mortis, you-" Ron paused just as Jordan did. "Uh-oh. Spoke too soon." He said. "Mr. Assisted Breathing and his cloned apprentice just landed."

"Oh, that's just GREAT!" Ahsoka shouted. "What's next, Darth Revan or Darth Malak?!"

"They're dead." Ron said. However he looked at Jordan, who was grinning up a storm. "What are you grinning at?"

"Look behind you." Jordan said, as Ron and the others did so… as the ghostly force apparitions of Darth Revan and Malak (his jaw intact) stood behind them. "Oh son of a..."

"Master," Jordan said nodding. "Good to see you again."

"And you, my apprentice," Revan said, nodding. "I see you've been busy..."

"You're a Sith Apprentice?!" Obi-wan shouted s he looked at Ron. "And you're not trying to stop him?!"

"He's not crazy, and he's trying to bring a bit of balance to the Force by doing this." Ron said shrugging. "To be honest, my giving a fuck levels are so low, they don't exist."

"What is WRONG with the Jedi Order in your time?!"

"That should be pointed at yours, Master Kenobi," Revan spoke. "Your order has strayed from the original teachings of the Jee'di Order, which taught balance for its' members: light and dark as one. You? Light and nothing but. Pinkerton seems to understand that."

"Not sure if I should take a compliment from a Sith Imperial, but you were brainwashed." Ron said.

"When me and my Master first confronted the Sith Emperor? Yes," Malak said. "But unlike myself, Revan managed to break free from his control, and treid to turn his Sith into something more, something balanced to prepare for the inevitable invasion of the Sith Empire. I of course was unable to do so… and we suffered the price for that."

"I have named Jordan as my successor to succeed where we had failed," Revan said. "The feud between Jedi and Sith must stop… there are far worse enemies out there in the universe. Not just in our galaxy either. Only united can we hope to stand a chance against them. But now is not the time to discuss this… as we have more imminent threats to deal with."

"Like how time seems to be collapsing in on itsel-" Cody started choking along with Rex before they were tossed aside like rag dolls by seemingly nothing. The Force users knew better. "He's here."

(BGM: Darth Malak's Theme from KoTOR 1)

Darth Vader and his as-yet untitled apprentice entered their combined line of sight, the Dark Lord's breathing still creeping the living hell out of all who heard it.

"Well, well, well, tall dark and gruesome here," Jordan said as he hopped down to where Ron and the others stood. "Vader! So, hows my #3 Favorite Sith?"

"Wait, Number 3?" Anakin asked, and Jordan shrugged.

"Yeah. Vader's Number 3, Starkiller comes in Number Two, and Revan obviously goes for Number 1." Jordan said.

"You are not from this time," Vader said.

"Really, any idiot could have told you that," Ron said as Vader glared at him, who activated his Sidious-type lightsaber in response.

"You are neither from my time or this era," Vader said. "You are responsible for our being here in the past."

"Ehh, not entirely," Jordan said. "Blame a modified version of Force-walking, paired with a Hyperdrive malfunction… well a whole lot of shit happened, and here we are."

"Flow walking, you dunce."

"They know what I meant!"

"I do not care what it is called." Vader said. "You will pay for interfering in my plans, and you will die knowing that the Empire will rise once more."

Anakin activated his lightsaber, followed by Ahsoka and Obi-wan. They all knew what his ultimate goal was: Padme.

Obi-wan chewed Anakin out for breaking the code, but understood that the younger man falling in love was inevitable: he wasn't raised in the Order. And to be honest, Siri and Satine would have had his ass and called him a major hypocrite.

Ahsoka, having Ron's knowledge of the future, didn't blame Anakin at all, and instead told them of his family's exploits. The part about his grandson falling and becoming a Sith, though, was something they weren't exactly happy about.

But that was neither here nor there: Vader was going to rebuild the Empire with himself at its' head. They were going to need to stop him.

"Alrighty then, so who gets who?" Jordan asked with a smirk "'Cause I call dibs on Vader."

"I'll take Starkiller." Ron said, glancing at the others. "You five get out of here."

"What? We can-"

"Vader killed Obi-wan, and he's better then you are, Skywalker." Ron said. "We'll be fine."

Starkiller grinned and activated both of his lightsabers. "I will enjoy killing a Jedi Master."

"Oh, I'm no master," Ron said, smirking. "Just a newly minted Knight."

"We're just centuries ahead of your time," Jordan said with a smirk.

"We will see about that, child." Vader activated his lightsaber, and the duel on Mortis began.

* * *

_**Original Timeline - Corellian System**_

* * *

A starfighter dropped out of Hyperspace in the standard approach lane for the Corellian System. The fighter's basic frame was that of a _Spearpoint_-Class Starfighter from the Great Galactic War/Second Galactic War era, though it had been thoroughly upgraded with modern components, including Laser Cannons that were used on the latest model of X-Wings, a Concussion Missile Launcher with a twelve warhead magazine, and an Astromech Slot for an R-7 unit, and it was painted a deep blue with black trim.

In the cockpit was a 28-year-old man, with dark brown hair and amethyst eyes, wearing Jedi Robes the same color as his fighter. The robes were designed to allow maximum mobility while still allowing decent protection, and a pair of Lightsabers rested on his belt.

The man, Jedi Knight Takeshi Yamato, sighed as he moved into the system. He'd been tasked to find a shipment of stolen Terran weaponry, and the trail had led him here. He was having a bad feeling about this, but hoped it wasn't too bad…

The Jedi Council wanted to make sure that no one had access to the ungodly advanced weapons developed by the Gaean Dominion, as they still developed devices beyond the thinking of local scientists. The nanites that brought his fighter from the scrap heap to on par with GFFA X-Wings, for example: millenia more advanced than anything created by the Triumvirate.

"_Unidentified fighter, state your identity codes and purpose immediately or the defense force will open fire,_" came the voice of the traffic controller.

Takeshi keyed his comms. "This is fighter XU56-0065-92GJ," he said. "I'm here on official Jedi business."

"_Identity codes confirmed,_" the traffic controller said. "_You are cleared for landing._"

"Understood, Control," Takeshi replied, as he brought his fighter towards Corellia.

The Jedi looked over the list of weaponry and technology taken from the Dominion Ninth Fleet: advanced turbolaser cannons, internalized capital ship shield generators...a full palate of matter/antimatter torpedoes. The LAST thing anyone wanted were weapons that could destroy a small moon in the hands of the Zann Consortium or the Hutts: they'd been wanting Terran weaponry for decades.

"Well, here's hoping I can find these things and get them back without much trouble," Takeshi said to himself. "I'm sure I can handle trouble if it pops up, but it'd be nice to have a simple mission for once."

The fighter entered Corenet city, landing in one of the public pads. Takeshi got out of the fighter, and was greeted by a member of the security force. "Master Jedi, welcome to Corellia. What can we do for you?"

"I'm tracking down some stolen goods," Takeshi replied. Better to not mention where they came from by name, in case anyone unscrupulous was listening in. "The trail of the thieves led me here. Just hopeful I can get this done without much trouble - I always seem to get all the weird, delicate, or potentially disastrous assignments, and really hoping for something simple this time around."

"Very well, Master Jedi. You'll have free reign of the planet, and whatever it is, I hope you get it offworld soon."

"Agreed," Takeshi replied. "I'll do what I can with that." He then left the spaceport, while making sure the commlink connected to his Fighter and R7 unit was still functional. It was always good for R7-N3 (or 'Enthree') to stay with the ship, in case Takeshi needed backup or a quick pick up.

Anyway, it was time to look for leads.

* * *

Near one of Corellia's moons was a recently refit _Harrower_-Class Dreadnough, at the same standards of the older _Imperial I_-Class star destroyers. On board were the enemies of the Jedi: the One Sith Order. A century and a half since the death of Darth Krayt, the One Sith had been trying for decades to get their hands on Terran weapons technology, as they would allow them to return to their true place in the galaxies: as their rulers.

They'd managed to accomplish their goal, but they were still working on integrating the new systems into the ship - and they knew they had limited time until the Jedi came in pursuit.

In fact, they were close to running out of it.

"What are the status on the upgrades?" one of the Sith, a female with brown hair and amethyst eyes, asked.

"My lady, it's nearly impossible to integrate Terran technology with our own!" an engineering officer said. "Most of it is tailor-made to-" The engineering officer paled as she pointed a hand at him.

"You have failed for the LAST time." A loud scream, combined with the sound of massive amounts of electricity flying through the air, was heard throughout the bridge.

"Clean up the mess," the woman said as she ceased the flow of lightning, causing the engineer's blackened, crispy body to drop to the ground. "And hurry up with the integrations. We will be needing them shortly." She then turned to look out the window, towards the planet.

The Jedi had probably found the moron who smuggled the cannons and torpedoes through the gateway. And knowing the One Sith's shitty luck, the Dominion first Fleet was on its' way. NO ONE fucked with the Dominion Navy: even the Galactic Alliance and Fel Empire, which had more warships and fighters, stayed away from the Terran military.

"My lady, with the greatest of respects, we CANNOT finish the integrations. These weapons were not designed to be used by ships without the proper equipment. And this ship doesn't have the equipment to use the turbolasers."

"The torpedoes?"

"They can be launched, but making sure they don't blow up in our faces?" That meant they would have to use the Force.

"Very well," she said. "Prepare them." She then turned to the viewport again.

'_Tell me,_' she thought. '_Can you feel my presence? Sense it in the same way I sense yours? A rather unfortunate fate, wouldn't you say… Onii-san?_'

* * *

Takeshi was already on his way up when he got two things. One, the message. Two, the big fucking fleet of dominion warships, led by the _Imperial III_-class _Austria-Hungary_. The First Fleet wasn't going to just ask for the weapons back: the Dominion didn't take kindly to thieves, be they corporate or One Sith. The LAST time someone did what they did, half of Korriban was turned to glass, and that was only when they stole a single turbolaser battery.

"_This is the GDS _Austria-Hungary _of the Gaean Dominion first Fleet to the Corellian Defense Forces: we've tracked a shipment of stolen Terran weaponry to this sector. We request permission to search the system for the culprits._"

"_Permission granted,_" the Traffic controller replied. "_Good luck finding them - definitely a bad thing if they get into the wrong hands._"

"_Austria-Hungary_, this is Jedi Knight Takeshi Yamato," Takeshi said over the comms. "I came here searching for the same thieves, and I think I know where they are. Glad you showed up, though - could likely use the help."

"_Those weapons are Dominion property, Jedi, and you know what the Dominion's regulations on technology theft are._" Overly lethal if proven beyond a doubt being the in a nutshell explanation. And since the Dominion's ships were five times more powerful than their GFFA and Imperial counterparts… well, the One Sith were kinda screwed.

"Understood," Takeshi replied. "Follow me - I can sense one of the leaders, but she can likely sense me, too, so they will know we're coming."

"Lead on, Yamato." The fleet, made up of the _Austria-Hungary,_ Four _Victory III-_class Star Destroyers, two _Harrower-_class Refit Star Destroyers, Four _Interdictor_ and three _Centurion_-Class warships with a quintet of _Tartans_, launched all of their fighters, being Terran models of TIE fighters of various models, A, B, Y and X-Wings and ARC-170D heavy attack fighters. Takeshi winced, knowing that there was nothing the One Sith had that could survive THAT kind of force.

That said, he continued leading them on, hoping his crazy sister would be able to see reason and surrender.

He'd do what he must, but he still really hoped it wouldn't get to that point.

The _Harrower_-Class Dreadnought, a highly maintained relic of the Second Galactic War, finally entered view. "_Attention war cruiser, this is Admiral Adrian Menisk of the Gaean Dominion warship _Austria-Hungary_: surrender your stolen property and you will be given a fair trial._" The Sith ship fired at the Imp Star Tres, doing almost no damage to the Dominion ship.

'_And once again, the Terrans show that they are the masters of non-force using technology,_' Takeshi thought.

"_That seems clear enough. All ships, turn that ship into a pile of scrap metal. No one fucks with the Gaean Dominion!_"

* * *

"Launch all fighter squadrons," the female Sith, Sayane Yamato, commanded, making to leave the bridge. "Prepare the Terran torpedoes for launch. I shall be launching, too."

The Harrower rocked from Terran fire, and the shields were already beginning to buckle as she made her way to the hangar. This was going poorly. This was the fifth time the Terrans had cost them something, and just as they were building up their forces again, as well! "Ma'am, we've loaded the torpedoes, but they keep giving off this warning light-"

"Ignore them and fire the torpedoes!"

The torpedoes launched from the ship, at the same time Sayane launched in her customized S-SC4 _Broodmark_-Class Starfighter.

The torpedoes, however, did something that she did not expect. They CIRCLED around and headed back toward the ship. Needless to say, 'oh, shit' were probably the last words of everyone onboard as the torpedoes hit and turned the ship into tiny pieces of debris. "ARGH!" Sayane yelled. "You will PAY FOR THAT!"

* * *

"_A common anti-theft measure for our weapons so they can't be used against us,_" the Admiral remarked. "_All fighters, kill that Sith fighter and prepare for debris mop up._"

As Takeshi angled towards the fighter - which he could tell had Sayane at the controls - he could feel something… strange. He had a really bad feeling about this…

"_Sir, there's a sort of disturbance. It's a storm of some kind: just forming out of nowhere._"

"_Recall our fighters. Let the storm do the work for us._"

Typical Terran military thinking: if it harms the enemy, why the hell should they care? But Takeshi had to get Sayane out of there, even if the storm was her doing.

As Takeshi sped towards the Sith Fighter, hoping to get her out of the range of the storm, it suddenly erupted into some kind of typhoon - and both he and Sayane were close enough to be caught in it.

Then he recalled what happened to the _Eclipse_. This storm would kill them both. At least they would die together.

* * *

_**Mortis**_

* * *

Starkiller was beyond WORDS when it came to this Jedi Knight. He was beating the shit out of him, and he got the feeling that he WASN'T EVEN TRYING. "Come on, Starkiller!" Ron shouted as he tossed Starkiller back like a ragdoll into a Mountain side. "I've been fighting Sith Lords for the past twelve years! Even that pansy C'baoth was harder to fight then you are! And he doesn't even COUNT as a Sith Lord: barely a Dark Jedi!"

Meanwhile, Jordan was facing off against Darth Vader. The Dark lord was proving to be a very capable opponent, while caught off-guard by Jordan's fighting style, he proved to be very adaptable, and Jordan was admiring the challenge. However, Vader WOULD probably be angry if he realized…

Suddenly, Vader managed to kick Jordan's helmet off. While it did little to no damage… he then heard what sounded like music coming from inside. "Oh! Dude, dick move!" Jordan shouted as he recalled the Force and put the helmet back on. "I was _just _starting to get into the rhythm of that song! It matched _perfectly _with this battle! Its fucking Revan's theme!"

The Dark Lord was not impressed. If anything, the 43-year old Sith Lord was getting annoyed by this… CHILD. But he was no less annoyed by himself: the suit was partially conductive, so he couldn't use Force Lightning, not to mention his artificial limbs were made of metal. But the few pieces of information from the Geonosians that they had been given a metal that was harder than diamond and was non-conductive. Perhaps he would pay them a visit…

"Alright, back to the Rhythm..." Jordan muttered as he spun his lightsabers around once more. "Get ready for an ass kicking, big guy!" He delivered a lightning-charged Force-push which sent Vader flying backwards, lightning coursing through his suit.

The Sith was NOT pleased. Well, that was actually an understatement. He was livid. And his rage showed as he gripped Jordan and lifted him into the air, slamming him down before the apprentice could react and break free. Then again, considering WHO was gripping, escape was pretty much impossible.

Meanwhile, Starkiller was getting his ass kicked as Ron decided to stop screwing around, pulling out his metal sword and the Dooku-type curved saber. The former had hacked through Starkiller's left-hand saber (the resulting explosion was pretty to look at, but not to feel) while the latter held off the right hand. At that point, Ron switched hands, with the curved saber going to his left before deactivating it and making contact with the apprentice's elbow.

Time stopped before Ron looked at the fourth wall. "If you're squeamish, readers, I wouldn't read the next few parts." He said.

Time resumed before he reactivated the blade. You can imagine Starkiller's reaction as the plasma burned through his flesh, before the Jedi cleaved his left arm in half. LENGTHWISE.

"OH SHIIIIIIT!" Jordan shouted as he fought Vader, watching the scene before him as Starkiller howled in pain. "THAT'S _GOTTA _HURT!"

The Jedi was not done, however, as he blocked a pain-infused and pissed off blow from the right and shoving the red blade into his right lung, making it useless as a breathing organ. Starkiller faded out of consciousness for a moment before trying to hack Ron's head off, but Ron blocked using the force before pulling the same thing with the right arm, cutting it in half from the elbow to in-between the middle and ring fingers. To finish the job, he used Force Lightning on Starkiller, frying at least half the skin on his body, making him useless to the fight. "And now for the master."

Vader let out a mechanical growl, as he realized he couldn't take them both on at once. Using the Force, he dragged Starkiller's body towards him as he caught him. "We will meet again." He said, before he used the force to jump back, and away from the battle zone.

"What the hell makes you think you're-" Ron froze, grabbing his throat. '_FUCK! This is VADER, you idiot, not some One Sith jackass! Unlike them, he's had better training!_' The Jedi used Force lightning to make Vader release him, but the Sith Lord retreated before he could do too much damage.

"You alright Ron?" Jordan asked, as he landed next to his friend.

"I failed my duty to destroy Darth Bane's Sith Order," Ron growled out. "What in the living Force fucking hell do YOU think?!"

"That is enough, children." Both masters of their orders looked at the Father. "You must go. you have helped restore balance to this place. but I fear your presence and what you have done will have greater consequences."

"Like what?" Ron asked. "More people from the future?"

"From both ends of time, I am afraid." Father said. "The Force is doing what it can to fill the gap you created."

"Well Great," Jordan muttered. "Not much we can do about it though other than prepare for… whatever could be sent our way." He got back into a meditative stance. "Well, let's hope time didn't pass by while I was in here - need to get back to my team, got a big Operation coming up. I'll let you finish up in here Ron." Jordan's eyes closed, and a few moments later he was surrounded by a ripple of energy before he vanished.

"Just don't break my ship."

* * *

_**With Vader**_

* * *

Vader could not help but feel HIGHLY annoyed. His prized apprentice was little more than a cripple now. There was a REASON no one hacked arms in half lengthwise! "What am I going to do with you, boy?" He asked the unconscious form of Starkiller, as he flew the _Lambda_-class Shuttle away from where Mortis was a few moments ago, having now vanished. "The damage you have taken makes you barely worth keeping as an assassin, let alone my apprentice."

At that moment, a vortex seemed to open up in front of the shuttle. An S-SC4 _Bloodmark_-Class Fighter appeared from the vortex, before the vortex vanished

"Interesting," he said. "I sense… a power from that fighter." And VERY seated in the dark side. He approached the fighter, using the Force to drag it close enough to enter hyperspace with the _Lambda_. The _Chimaera_ was waiting for them nearby: the _Executor_ was busy in the Centrality Sector. "I will see if you are worthy of being called my apprentice."

* * *

Sayane winced, feeling cold and dark. That was when she realized where she was: the medical bay of an _Imperial_-Class star destroyer. Likely the _Austria-Hungary_: the Terrans were going to enjoy toying with her. At least she assumed so.

'Kooh. Puur.'

But that breathing put paid to that idea, because she had read the history books - only ONE individual had _**ever**_ had assisted breathing like that.

Her eyes darted to the source of the breathing. And she saw the form of Darth Vader. Even in her time, Vader was considered one of the ultimate Sith Lords, responsible for more dead Jedi then ANY Sith Lord, past, present or future. Even with the suit, he was still as powerful as ever, only unable to use Force lightning because of the lack of proper insulation.

'_But this… this makes no sense!_' she thought, her eyes wide in shock at the figure before her. '_Did I… Did I somehow travel through time?_'

"You are strong in the Force… young one," Darth Vader spoke, his voice unmistakably his. He lifted up his hand, revealing he held Sayane's Lightsaber, he proceeded to activate it, revealing its crimson red blade. "Though you are no Jedi… that much is certain."

She couldn't speak. She was in the presence of Darth Fucking Vader: it was understandable that she couldn't. She feared him, as most Jedi and Sith of her era did. Labored breathing was heard to her left, and she saw the beaten and broken form of Galen Marek. Likely a clone. "What happened to him, my lord?"

"He faced an enemy stronger than himself," Vader said. "He was once my Assassin, my… Apprentice. But that can be no more… _you _on the other hand…"

Her eyes widened. He was actually considering _**her**_ as an Apprentice?!

"I sense there is much we can learn… from each other," Vader spoke, as he deactivated the Lightsaber, before tossing it back to Sayane. "Join me… and together, the Sith shall rule the galaxy once more."

Sayane's eyes went even wider… but she realized that Vader was correct. There was much they could learn from one another… this was a chance that any Sith would not dare miss, to train under and fight alongside one of the greatest Sith Lords in history. "Yes… Lord Vader." She said, as she stood up from her cot. "I… Sayane, submit myself, too your teachings."

"Kneel," Vader commanded, as he ignited his own Lightsaber, as Sayane did as commanded. "The Force runs strong within you… a Powerful Sith you will become." He positioned his Lightsaber right next to Sayane's left shoulder, just as he did with the original Starkiller years ago. "Henceforth… for now on, you shall be now known as… Darth Shura."

Sayane's heart almost leaped from her chest, as Vader officially declared her a Darth with the Sith Knighting ceremony. This was something she had strived for so long… to be recognized as a Darth like the great Sith Lords of the past. And it was happening right now. "Thank you… My Master." She said.

"Rise."

The newly-minted Sith Lady stood before her master, fulfilling the Rule of Two. "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"I require information on the Jedi of your time," Vader said. "The two that I and my former apprentice fought were too highly trained to be of this era." He produced a recording device, showing the two Jedi he and Starkiller had fought. She recognized both of them. After all, she'd fought the one that crippled Starkiller twice before.

"I have seen them before," Sayane said, nodding. "He is Ronald Pinkerton, a very skilled Jedi Knight, I have fought him before. The second is Jordan Tackett. A Padawan… but he has always been shrouded in mystery in the Jedi Order of my time. Though from what I have heard, he is just as powerful as Pinkerton… perhaps even more."

"They have obtained many powers I have not seen before," Vader said, as he put the device away. "When we engage in battle with them again, you shall be by my side. I believe they have advanced even further than they had in your time in their understanding of the Force. They must be dealt with."

"I understand, my Master," Sayane replied. "I will not fail you."

"Then you are ready for your first assignment," The Sith Lord turned away from her, walking to the exit. "There is a substance the Geonosians of this time have acquired from an unknown source: an alloy stronger than diamond, lightsaber-proof and non-conductive. Acquire it from them by any means necessary."

She figured she knew what it was, and how they had gotten it. "Understood, Master," she said. "I will depart immediately."

"I will provide you with a shuttle. Follow me to the bridge."

* * *

Galad Pellaeon, the _Chimaera's_ XO, winced as he heard the breathing of the most feared man in the universe. Screw the Emperor: he just sat on his throne all day. Vader was the man to be afraid of. "Captain. How long until we rendezvous with Death Squadron?"

"Within the hour, sir," Pellaeon reported. "We have also received a report from the Squadron: the Occupation is going perfectly, in fact it is proceeding ahead of schedule. The Centrality Government has accepted Death Squadron as the new face of their military, and the Galactic Empire as their new government. Industry is being revitalized, and their Agri-worlds are rejuvenated. Little to no one has shown any sign of resistance, if anything they're warmly welcoming our presence, just as you predicted."

"Good," Vader said. "We will need to begin increasing the size of our military force. How long until the shipyards are ready?"

Before Pellaeon could speak, Vader's newly minted Apprentice spoke. "My Master, I believe I have a way to speed things up."

"Oh?" Vader said. "Speak, my apprentice."

"Pinkerton has the blueprints for the Star Forge within his mind," Sayane elaborated. "And he has been experimenting in creating small-scale versions of the structure, incorporating Terran nanotechnology to make it… build itself. Perhaps I can… acquire one of them."

Vader thought about it for a few moments. He knew of the power behind the Star Forge, how it allowed for the Dark Lords Revan and Malak to assemble a force strong enough to challenge the Republic within a year's time. If they possessed a Star Forge - even a smaller-scaled version of it - would greatly increase their manufacturing abilities. And this Nanotechnology was just as interesting.

"Very well," Vader said. "Once you have completed your mission with the Geonosians, do what you must to obtain the schematics for these structures."

"Thy bidding will be done, Master." The _Chimaera _dropped out of hyperspace, displaying the mighty force that was Death Squadron, with its' centerpiece: the _Executor_. The only ones who fielded those massive centers of power in her time was the Gaean Dominion, whose _Executor IIs_ didn't suffer from the lack of CIWS. But Vader was the ship's master: he would command and protect it.

* * *

_**RSD **_**Resolute**

* * *

"_Darth Vader was there? As well as the two from the future?_"

"Yes, Master Mundi," Anakin said. "They fought the two Sith to buy us time to escape."

"_And… you claim they were able to… battle these force wielders on equal terms?_" Mace asked, still having a hard time wrapping his head around this.

"Yes," Obi-wan said, sighing. "And I don't think they were even taking the fight seriously… and yet they still fought them to the point where Vader and his apprentice had to retreat."

"_Clearly, standards have gone up in their era._" Alaya said.

"There's more," Anakin said. "Pinkerton transformed his lightsaber into some form of...staff weapon. You would need to see it to believe it, masters."

"_Obviously they have a far superior understanding too the Force than even we do..._" Shaak Ti said. "_This is…. I don't even know what to say with all of this happening..._"

"The fact that time itself seems to be unraveling is worry enough," Obi-wan said. "The fact that most of us were supposed to die by Sidious' hand makes me less eased."

"_We understand, Master Kenobi._" Mace said with a sigh. "_And it is with no small amount of displeasure that we have to send you on another mission._"

"Oh, great." Ahsoka muttered. "What NOW?"

Anakin sent a glare Ahsoka's way, but the Council paid her no mind. Considering all that happened, she had a right to bitch.

"_To the core world of Byss, you will be sent._" Yoda said. "_Our vision, clouded once more, it is._"

"_Master Secura will be joining you with the Star Corps._" Ki-Adi said, "_Its best to be safe than sorry._"

Obi-wan sighed, but nodded. "We'll be on our way momentarily," he said.

"_May the Force be with you._" Yoda said, before their holograms vanished.

"I don't like this." Ahsoka muttered.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka, knowing that, once more, Pinkerton's history obsession would come into play. "Why?"

"About 30 years from now, Sidious came back from the dead in cloned bodies." She said, "FROM Byss! This is so similar that I'm getting warning alarms just thinking about that planet."

"He died?" Anakin asked. "When?"

"23 years from now," Ahsoka said. "You… threw him down a…" She began smirking. "Pit of death."

"Are you sure Palpatine could be there?" Obi-wan asked. "Perhaps he didn't create this… cloning reincarnation technique you speak of until _after _he became emperor?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka said, "Palpatine was obsessed with finding a way of becoming immortal long before he became a senator. And the best way to learn from the Force… is to become ONE with it. He might've commissioned the facilities just in case, seeing as Transfer Essence was an art he was interested in. Never mastered it until he kicked the bucket, but-"

"Three Jedi, all on the level of Masters, should be able to take him down." Obi-wan said.

Ahsoka's look, and her raising a hand with FOUR fingers outstretched, wasn't comforting. "Master Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin. All dead within 10 minutes. And Master Windu died last, and the others died in the first few _seconds_."

"…Shit…" Anakin muttered.

"Shit indeed." Ahsoka said with a sigh. "Let's hope for once me and Pinkerton are wrong."

* * *

_**Meanwhile - With Jordan**_

* * *

The KT-400 Transport ship dropped out of Hyperspace above the Beskad System, far enough to avoid sensor detection, but close enough for them to see the situation themselves as they noticed a fleet of Rhand ships over the planet.

"Sensors are picking up the Rhand fleet over the main continent of the planet." The officer manning the sensors reported. "From what we know on their ship classifications, the fleet is centered around the flagship - an Assault Carrier type vessel, IFF codes confirm it to be the IRS _Decimation_, flagship of the eighteenth Rhand Imperial fleet, commanded by the Rhand Sorcerer 'Blessed Tarloka'. The fleet consists of five Battleships, eight Cruisers and twenty Frigates."

"Scans on the surface show a large Rhand presence around the mountainous region, near the Mandalorian base." The next operator said. "Just like intel said, they've got the surrounded on all sides."

"Get us down there." Jordan said, sitting in the Captain's chair of the ship. "Get the Commando's ready to deploy at the identified location."

"Aye Sir."

Jordan hit the Commlink, as the teams of Sith Commando's appeared on the screen. They were equipped in a variant of the Katarn-class Clone Commando armor, colored jet black with red T-shaped visors as opposed to the standard blue. All armed with DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System's. "Warden Team, are you ready?"

"_We're ready to go sir._" Warden Lead said with a short salute. "_Armor is good, and the weapons are good too; thanks again. Just give the word and we'll hop out._"

"Get down to the landing ramp, get ready to head out." Jordan said. "Good luck, may the force be with you." He then saw a transmission from the _Eclipse,_ and patched it through. "What is it?"

"_Commander, We found something in the armory I think you're going to want to look at._" Talvon said. "_It's...odd looking._"

"Define 'odd'."

"_Looks like a ball with twelve blades sticking out of it._" Talvon said. "_There's also a recording for you: it's keyed to your DNA._"

Jordan sighed "And you can't just up and tell me this stuff..." he muttered. "We'll worry about it later - now we've gotta focus on the mission. Just make sure the _Eclipse _and the rest of the fleet is ready to jump in the moment the go-ahead comes in."

"_Understood._" Talvon said, as the comm went off as the transport ship entered the atmosphere of the planet.

* * *

_**Byss - outer edge of the system**_

* * *

After a VERY long flight, the _Resolute_ and Alyaa Secura's task force arrived in the Byss system, which is when things began going… weird. "Admiral, Generals, we're picking up energy readings from three different planets in the system." Bly reported. "I thought Byss was backwater compared to the rest of the core systems."

"Usually it is, but if Palpatine was going to make a secret army here, Byss would be the perfect place to do it." Aalya said.

"Ma'am, we've got ships incoming from Byss!" one of the officers reported, "It consists of _Venator-_class Star Destroyers, but… it seems to. be focused around a… a _Mandator-_class."

"So he was building an army here," Obi-wan said, "He couldn't've been using clones." The unfriendly fleet entered visual range, and while they were mostly the same classes as the ships serving the Jedi, they had one difference: the opposing fleet had purely grey hulls. They bore the markings of an Empire that would never come to pass thanks to their visitors from the future.

"General, we're receiving a transmission from the enemy flagship." One of the officers said. "It's a coded channel only used by the Chancellor."

"Inform the clones to put on ear protection: if Palpatine did clone himself, I don't want him using Order 66 on us." Obi-wan said. "Put it through."

A few moments passed, and appearing on the front holomonitor appeared none other than the former Chancellor himself, looking a bit younger than they last saw him. "_General Kenobi,_" Palpatine said, "_So good to see you again._"

"Palpatine." Obi-wan said."Or should we call you Darth Sidious?"

Palpatine simply chuckled "_It matters not._" He said, "_I should say I'm surprised to see you here, but my brief time as a part of the Force gave me… insight._"

'_Oh, shit._' Everyone thought, before Alaya asked. "Insight?"

Palpatine's smile was toxic to look at, as he wasn't bothering to hide his true nature now. "_I know everything._" He said. "_The rise of the Empire, its' downfall because of Skywalker's brats, the One Sith, everything._"

"All the more reason to take you down now." Anakin growled out. "You won't escape, Sidious."

"_You overestimate your abilities, boy._" Palpatine said. "_The Sith have been building this force for the last thousand years, slowly to avoid detection. And you are surrounded on all sides_." The power signatures from the outer edges of the system disappeared for a moment before they reappeared as three separate fleets, containing ships from every era.

"You had a backup plan in case the clone army didn't pan out." Obi-wan said.

"_I'm a Sith Lord, Jedi: of course I have a backup plan._" Palpatine said, "_Of course, you've ruined the Grand Plan, so I can't take control of the Republic as easily as I wished. I'll have to settle for a consolation prize._"

"Not unless we-" Obi-wan began to say, before suddenly warning alarms started going off.

"Sir! We're picking up something on sensors!" One of the sensor operators shouted, "No idea what it is, but its big!"

A large Force storm appeared out of nowhere, spitting out an old starfighter, as well as a fleet of warships that were seemingly based on Republican/Imperial designs.

"Oh, this could be bad." Ahsoka muttered.

"Bad?" Anakin asked.

"Those are Gaean Dominion warships, Master." Ahsoka elaborated, "Terran ships have more firepower than anything from our galaxy: even the GFT knows better than to piss these people off!" Palpatine probably knowing this, shut down the comm, and most of the fleet began moving away, heading in one direction.

Toward Coruscant.

* * *

Takeshi groaned as he regained consciousness. "Anyone catch the license plate number of that Speeder?" he asked, though it wasn't over the comms, and there wasn't anyone else in the cockpit, so he wasn't expecting an answer.

That said, as his memories of before blacking out returned, he was surprised to be alive - that Force Storm should have killed both him and Sayane, and was large enough it might have threatened the Terran Fleet, too.

"Austria-hungary _to all ships! Check in and report status!_" That confirmed that: the Terrans were hit by it… too… "Why am I looking at a fleet of Venator-Is fighting just about everything built before the Clone Wars?" Takeshi asked.

"_What the - oh SON OF A BITCH!_" The _Austria-Hungary_ Captain shouted. "_GODDAMNED TIME TRAVEL!_"

Takeshi sighed. "This is going to be tough," he said. "Yeah, we could probably take them all on and win, but the situation is definitely going to be delicate."

"_Republic vessels, this is the Gaean Dominion warship_ Austria-Hungary _of the Dominion First Fleet._" The captain spoke on the comm. "_Please identify yourselves._"

It took a few seconds before there was a reply. "_This is the Galactic Republic Star Destroyer _RAS Resolute _of the Open Circle Fleet,_" came the reply of who Takeshi recognized as the voice of Anakin Skywalker. "_Are your ships alright?_"

"_We're combat-capable,_ Resolute." The Captain said. "_Paint targets for us, General: we've got more powerful weapons then you do, and we know that you're not our enemy._"

"_Understood _Austria-Hungary, _we're-_" Anakin was cut off as the numerous Sith Warships began leaving into Hyperspace. "_Damnit, where are they going?!_"

"_Sir! Their current heading is taking them straight towards Coruscant!_" Another voice said.

"_Targeting remaining enemy ships. Firing for effect._" The fleet opened fire, destroying most of the enemy fleet with only one to three shots. "_Knight Yamato, you are cleared to land on the _Worthington: _we're heading to Coruscant to follow that fleet._"

"Understood," Takeshi replied, bringing his fighter up towards the ship in question.

Though part of him wondered where Sayane had been sent, if the Storm had sent them all through time…

* * *

_**Hypori**_

* * *

A _Lambda_-class shuttle landed on the surface, piloted by the new Sith apprentice Darth Shura. Her mission was to obtain a sample of tritonium, as well to find a miniature Star Forge created by the foolish Jedi Pinkerton. What little she knew was that Ron came to the planet she now stood upon, bringing a piece of the alloy in question.

'_Now, where to find some Tritonium..._' Sayane thought as she walked out of the shuttle, inspecting her surroundings. '_It can't be THAT difficult to find some..._'

The sound of approaching battle droids caught her attention. They were modified B1s, clearly using some of the Dominion's redesigns to make them less like cannon fodder, but still cheap to mass produce. They were no threat to her, however. "Halt! No one is allowed to land here without clearance!"

Sayane simply smirked, as she pointed her hand at them. "Here's my clearance," she said, before unleashing a massive burst of lightning at the Droids.

The droids fell quickly, and she entered the facility. "N-Nice clearance, lady." The droid's head exploded due to the overload she had created shortly after.

The foundry was not difficult to navigate, and she found the main operations center only five minutes after entering, discovering a pair of Geonosian drones studying strips of tritonium alloy which were commonly used to reinforce the hulls of ships well past their time.

'_Well, this is one objective cleared,_' she said, before frying the drones with lightning. Part of her wanted to take all the Tritonium, deprive the Geonosians of it, but another part wanted to have a bit of a challenge, so she only took a few strips. '_Now to find one of those Mini-Forges…_'

A data file caught her eye on one of the monitors. It was of a sphere, connected to twelve blade-like structures. It was what she was looking for. And because the damn thing was only 5 meters wide and 10 high, it would be easy to transport back to Centrality. The problem was that it was being protected by 'prototype battle droids'.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he gave them plans to the Dark Troopers," she said. "Well, I was wanting a challenge…"

The device was located near the main furnace, mostly for security reasons. Without a major fuel source, like a star, the Star Forges were useless. Thankfully, she knew where to go: the foundries were designed much the same way. And she was correct in assuming that Ron had given them blueprints to the dark troopers, as she found out on her way there. At least a dozen Phase 1 DTs faced her, wielding tritonium vibroblades and shields.

She drew her Lightsaber with one hand, while lightning crackled in the other. She was looking forward to this.

* * *

_**Beskad System**_

* * *

The Sorcerers of Rhand were beyond screwed. It was that simple. They were going to die, either by ground fighting or by the Eclipse's superlaser. Its too bad they didn't know that just yet as the Warden team had successfully taken out the first Rhan camp quickly and quietly.

"Tangos are down," Warden 3 said. "Camp is ours."

"Warden 2, hack their comms." Warden 1 said, as his fellow Commandos spread out through the camp. "Warden 4 get me a map of Rhand's positions and prepare to transmit the coordinates to the fleet and to the Mandalorians."

"Sir!" Warden 5 spoke up. "This comm station has a connection to Rhand auto-Artillery units, and it's still functioning."

Warden 1 smirked at that "Let's turn their own guns against them then." He said. "Get them ready, and contact the Mandalorians to paint us some targets."

"Yes sir!" Warden 5 said as he activated the Terminal to position the Artillery units. Warden 2 then proceeded to hand him a Comm device "It's connected to the Mando comms."

Warden 1 nodded as he put the Comm up to his helmet. "General Varek Saxon, you have a battalion of Rhand forces approaching from south of your position, we need you to paint the targets so we can bombard them with artillery."

"_What… who is this?!_" The General shouted.

"Your allies." The Warden team leader said, "For now that is all I can tell you, but you must trust me; you have an armor battalion approaching your south flank, and we have the artillery to take them down. We're your only chance of surviving this fight. Can you paint the targets?"

There was a long pause on the comm, "_We shall send a squad to the south, key your targeting systems with their Comms._" The General said. "_If what you are saying is true, I hope you will continue providing us with support. We're surrounded on all sides here._"

"That won't be a problem for much longer, sir." Warden 1 said. "We'll stand-by for you to paint targets. Over and out." He then turned off the comm. "Prepare the artillery for first salvo! Get ready to bring the rain on those bastards!"

* * *

**Coruscant orbit**

* * *

The few remaining ships in orbit could not be warned in time due to communications interference, so Palpatine's 67 ship strong fleet dropped out with little to no warning for the defenders to respond.

"Our targets, my legion, are the Senate and the Jedi Temple. Destroy them both."

Palpatine's troops, made from lower quality Spaarti clones, began following their lord's commands.

Palpatine's reasons for attacking both were simple: he was a Sith Lord and he wanted the Jedi dead. The Senate, meanwhile, had bogged him down in bureaucratic bullshit for decades, and while it was petty, he DID want to destroy what was left of the Republic's top government officials. The Republic was about to die.

"My Emperor, we are detecting something several hundred Kilometers left." One of the many operators of the _Mandator II-_class Star Dreadnought he commanded. "It is similar to what we encountered at Byss… sir! Ten ships have emerged from the anomaly!"

The small fleet of ships appeared to be of the Second Galactic War era. Sidious would have felt right at home with them, as they were _Harrower_ and _Terminus_-Class, with the _Harrowers_ making up two-fifths of the force. "There is something on one of those ships…" Palpatine muttered. "A great power in the force. Contact them. Perhaps this blunder created by Tackett and Pinkerton will work to my advantage…"

* * *

**Harrower**_**-Class dreadnought ISW **_**Emperor's Might**

* * *

Darth Malgus stood on the bridge of the _Emperor's Might,_ his eyes narrowed as they exited the Force Storm. "Report!" He commanded, "What happened? Where are we?"

"Sir, we appear to be over Coruscant." One of the Officers said, "But… something is wrong here… the star charts aren't adding up..."

"Sir, we are detecting multiple ships ahead!" Another operator shouted. "The leading vessel is roughly eight kilometers long! They are hailing us!"

"Put it through." The Dark lord demanded. "I demand answers." The holoemitter activated, displaying a human male that was slightly older than he was.

"_Greetings. Darth Malgus, I presume?_" The man said. "_I am your ultimate successor, Darth Sidious._"

Malgus's eyes narrowed. "I have never heard of you…" he growled out.

"_From your time, yes,_" Sidious said. "_You just encountered a Force Storm, yes? You have been sent into the future. I am the reigning Sith of this time… I know of your exploits, Malgus, and your desires to see Coruscant burnt to the ground… I am willing to grant you that request. Help me reduce this world into a pile of ash._"

Malgus weighed the pros and cons for a moment. He knew nothing of this Sith, or this era, if he was telling the truth, but Coruscant WAS below them. "All gun batteries, target the surface. Focus fire on the Jedi Temple."

* * *

_**Jedi Temple**_

* * *

To say no one expected plasma bolts to rain on their heads was an understatement, but thankfully the Jedi Order had a few preventive measures, due in no small part to warnings by Ahsoka. A shield generator was the biggest one, but it wouldn't hold out for long against a barrage of this caliber.

And it wasn't just the temple under fire, as Turbolasers rained down across the skies of Coruscant, hitting shuttles, buildings and streets in a merciless show of force, in a level of destruction never before seen since the Great Galactic War.

"It appears someone really does not like Coruscant. If this keeps up, the planet will end up like Taris, if not worse."

"Master Nu, that is an understatement. We are still going to need to evacuate the temple, and we can't leave everything in the Jedi Archives to either be destroyed or fall into the hands of the Sith."

"Agree, I do," Yoda replied. "Essential Holocrons, secured they must be."

"No more than what people can carry comfortably," another Master said. "We don't want anyone bogged down by the heavier items, or by carrying too much."

The temple shuddered again under the mass of fire, the shield barely holding up. "Master Nu, secure the holocron vault, you will. Master Kolar, the younglings, we will assist in evacuating. Master Windu, Master Ti, defend the temple and what you can from these attackers, you must."

Mace nodded. "Understood, Master Yoda," he said.

* * *

_**Beskad system**_ **\- **_**Decimation **_**bridge**

* * *

"What is going on down there?!" Demanded Blessed Tarloka as he recieved the battle reports. "They were on the verge of collapse, now our forces are being destroyed _BY OUR OWN GUNS!_"

"Sir, somehow they gained access to the automated Artillery stations." One of the bridge crew announced, "We've regained control, but they've depleted their ammunition supply. We are also receiving reports that several bridges have been destroyed which lead to the camp. The only way we can deploy force now is via air drops. But our AA defenses on the ground have tuned on us as well."

Blessed Tarloka growled "Prepare for orbital bombardment!" He shouted, "I don't care if they have shields, just destroy the whole-"

"Sir! We've got something coming out… of..." one of the operators began to say, before appearing out of hyperspace before them… was a massive warship unlike anything they had seen before.

17 kilometers long, 20 times the size of most of the ships in existence, and...what the hell was that thing in the prow? The sorcerors didn't have to wait long to find out. "_IMMA FIRIN MA LAZOR! BLARG!_" A green beam of death impacted the _Decimation_, which, fittingly, decimated the Rhand flagship.

* * *

"'Imma firin ma lazor'?" One of the Droids asked. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Laser collection - look it up." Jordan said sitting on the bridge of the _Eclipse._ "Ron's probably already got it downloaded into the Ship's computer somewhere. Anyways, deploy ground forces so we can mop up the rest of the Rhand forces."

The _Eclipse's_ superlaser had hacked through the flagship and three more warships behind it, causing nothing but chaos. Chaos was something Jordan was liking at the moment, though: made it easier to kill the bastards. "Commander, we're getting a call from Master Pinkerton. Do you want me to patch it through?"

"Go ahead." Jordan said, as Ron appeared on the front screen. "Yo Ron! Operation was a success, Rhand's been evicted from the Bes'kad system. And I made our Shoop da Whoop reference for the _Eclipse._"

"_Well, I'm HAPPY for you._" Ron said. "_But if you've bothered to pay attention to events outside that little area of the galaxy, you'd know that Coruscant is ON FIRE!_"

"Yeah, I… wait, WHAT?!"

"_Palpy pulled his clone shit, pulled up that backup fleet he had hiding at Byss, somehow got a SGW-era fleet to work with him, and now the capital of the Republic's getting glassed._"

Jordan groaned "Oh for the love of..." he muttered before he stood up. "Ron, I'm sending the _Eclipse _back to you, you're gonna need it more than I do. I need to finish up here, this isn't something I can exactly walk away from right here."

"_You'd better use that little teleporting trick to get the _Eclipse _to Coruscant: half the planet's going straight to hell. This makes Taris look like a scuffle at a sandbox. I'm already en route on the ARC, so I'll be waiting!_"

Once again, Jordan groaned "Never teleported something _this _big..." he muttered before he sighed as he got into a meditative possition. "First time for everything."

* * *

_**RSD **_**Resolute**

* * *

"So, Ahsoka, anything you can tell us about our… new friends?" Obi-wan asked.

"Only that the Dominion isn't to be screwed with." Ahsoka said, "Sure, they've only got a fleet of a couple hundred ships, but when one of them can blow up something like the _Executor_ with only ten to twenty shots, numbers don't seem to matter."

Obi-wan grimaced at hearing that. "Well, they are from the future."

"Master, the Terrans developed all of the most advanced technology those two have been fielding against us." Ahsoka said, "It's like a river suddenly going into a stagnant pond." The pond, of course, being their not-so-advancing fields. Ever since the Jedi Civil War, technology really hadn't advanced. Then, suddenly, two Jedi from the future introduce better versions of everything they had.

"We're dropping out of hyperspace, Generals." Yularin reported.

"Red Alert, all hands." Obi-wan said, "The moment we drop out of hyperspace, deploy every last fighter we have. Let's hope those upgrades from Rogue Squadron pay off today."

The fleet reduced to sublight, and the sight they were greeted with was...less then pleasant. Coruscant was on fire. "In the name of all that's holy! He's razing the planet!"

"Well, he WAS known for revenge on a mass scale."

Anakin ignored Ahsoka's quip, looking for the general location of the Senate building and the Jedi temple. The latter was protected by a newly-installed shield. The former? glassed. "Sir, we have a CR-70 transport coming up from the surface. IFF and registry reads as the Sundered Heart, assigned to Alderaan."

"Senator Organa's ship?" Obi-wan asked, "Give them cover! If the Senator is onboard we can't risk losing him, he's likely to become the next supreme chancellor if the Republic can survive this!"

Several fighters, which they vaguely recognized as Sith Imperial _Supremacy_-class fighters, began pounding the Senator's ship before green blaster bolts hit and destroyed them. The _Sundered Heart's_ savior was an ARC-170. An ARC-170 that they recognized. "So, Pinkerton and Tackett came back to Coruscant."

"I only sense one of them..." Ahsoka said, "I don't know-" However she was cut off as suddenly appearing overhead appeared a vessel that seemed just as massive as the _Executor,_ only with more mass and a larger curved bow section.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"That's the Eclipse!"

"THAT'S THE ECLIPSE?!"

A ping was heard before the holoemiter activated, displaying Ron sitting in the cockpit of the ARC. "_Gentlemen. Ahsoka._"

"Hey!"

"_I see that Coruscant's burning._" Ron said, "_If I were a certain Nazi bastard, I'd say my loins were, too, but wholesale slaughter isn't my thing._"

"_We… we will give you some support… goddamn..._" Jordan's voice and face appeared as well. "_Goddamn that took a few metric shittons to pull off..._"

"And how can we trust you?" Obi-wan asked. "One of you is confirmed to be a Sith Lord."

"_New Orders, dumbass._" Ron shot back. "_The feud between the Sith and Jedi ends with me and Jordan. for that to finally happen, Palpatine and every other Sith Lord needs to die because they just want to get revenge on the Jedi for something that happened nine thousand years ago! The stupidity ends here!_"

"_The Cycle… must be broken._" Jordan said, as he still panted a bit, but slowly regained his strength. "_Every major conflict that the Republic and the galaxy has ever been in stems from the feud between Jedi and Sith… the Hyperspace Wars, the Mandalorian Wars, the Jedi Civil War, Great Galactic War, New Sith Wars, Clone Wars and everyone after… needlessly dividing our resources. We need to stop trying to destroy one another, and start helping one another. _"

The Jedi weren't comfortable with that, but if Ron and Jordan could get along, maybe there WAS hope for them after all. "Fine. The dreadnought has Palpatine on board. I was going to ask the Dominion fleet to take care of it-"

"_As in the Gaean Dominion? Good fucking Christ, this keeps getting worse._ Eclipse, _target the _Mandator _with the superlaser._"

"Roger, roger."

"Everyone else, mop up!"

"_Preparing to fire the main gun..._" Jordan said, "_Three… two… one… I'MA FIRING MY-_" However suddenly a warning alarm went off. "_Oh son of a bitch… this is why I don't teleport Dreadnoughts!_"

"_What happened?!_" Ron shouted.

"_Hang on, give us a few minutes here,_" Jordan said. "_A few power conduits blew out, can't fire the main gun. We'll have them fixed up in a jiffy, until then we're stuck with conventionals._"

"All fighters, get out there and take out those warships! Coruscant's suffered enough today!"

* * *

_**ISSD **_**Executor**

* * *

The Dark Lord of the Sith gazing upon the device his new apprentice brought on board. "It is… smaller than I imagined." Vader admitted.

"This version is meant to use the star to build itself up to the state you are familiar with, my Master," Sayane said. "But I believe you can feel Pinkerton's touch on it."

The Sith Lord felt the machine in the Force. He felt light and dark, not the latter alone. "How is this possible?"

"A technique he created, based on Dark Transfer: Affinity Anchoring," she explained. "He cannot fall to the dark side, but he cannot truly bathe in the light like all other Jedi. He is… grey."

"My Lord!" Piett entered the chamber, looking worried that Vader would choke him like he did Ozzel. "My Lord, we have received reports that Coruscant is under attack by an unknown force. The fleet appears to be made up of older vessels, and transmissions indicate the Emperor himself is on board the flagship."

Vader looked at Sayane. "Is this possible?" he asked. "According to what we have heard, Palpatine has been killed…"

"It is possible he came back using cloning technology he developed at Byss," Sayane said. "I did not believe he built the proper facilities yet… "

"He is simply a rival now. Admiral Piett?"

"Yes, Lord Vader?"

"Set a course to Coruscant. We will make sure the Emperor stays in his grave this time. Inform Captain Pallaeon to go to the world of Myrkr. It will have what we need to end the former Emperor's life once and for all."

Piett knew better than to question Vader's orders. Ozzel was stupid enough to do that at Hoth, and look what happened to him. "Yes, My Lord."

"As for you, my apprentice, take the _Adjudicator_ to Coruscant. Secure orbit in preparation for my arrival."

"It will be done, Master," Sayane replied, as she left the Bridge.

* * *

_**New Jedi Order SSD **_**Eclipse** _**\- Coruscant orbit**_

* * *

The Eclipse was easily trading blows with Darth Malgus' fleet, even destroying a few of Sidious fleet in the process. "Sir, the superlaser repairs are being delayed by the battle. Should we pull back?"

"The _Eclipse _is the only thing keeping them from putting even _more _fire on Coruscant!" Jordan said. "We must hold our position! Get that Super Laser back up and running ASAP!"

The Republic fleet poured fire onto the older warships, but Venator-class star destroyers weren't exactly the most heavily armed things in the universe. The only ships doing any damage in the amount needed were the Dominion ships, and they were too few in number to counteract the combined Sith fleet. "_Jordan, the fighters are pulling TIE Interceptor tactics out of their asses!_" Ron shouted. "_I hope you have those CIWS cannons online, because I don't want to lose the_ Eclipse _the same way the Empire lost the _Executor_!_"

Jordan snapped his fingers, and suddenly the _Eclipse _let loose a hail of Anti-Air Turbolaster Gatlings CIWS cannons which shredded incoming Sith Interceptors and fighters. "Taken care of." He said. "They ain't gonna sink this Dreadnought, no way."

"_Then you've got things in hand._" Ron said. "_Get to an airlock: I'll pick you up so we can finish Sidious personally._"

"What about Malgus?" Jordan asked, "That's his fleet?"

"_We can handle them later! Sidious takes priority right now!_"

Jordan sighed but nodded. "Right, heading there now." He said as he smirked "Time we officially got us a Palpy kill while conscious, right?"

"_Fucking A it is._"

* * *

Three Eta-2 interceptors, along with Rogue Squadron, were en route to the massive flagship of Palpatine's fleet, with the intent to kill the bastard once and to all. Rogue's job was to make sure they got there: the Jedi would do the rest. "_That's almost as much fire as the Death Star put out!_" Wedge said.

"We'll make it through, Commander!" Ahsoka said, "Just keep those fighters off our asses!" The 12 X-Wings broke off their escort formation, beginning the slaughter of ancient Sith craft.

"_So, we smash our way into the hanger?_" Anakin asked.

"Don't have much choice!" Ahsoka said as their fighters sped up "Follow me!"

"_Blast, this is why I hate flying..._" Obi-wan muttered.

"You said that when Jango Fett was after you at Geonosis, Master Obi-wan!" Ahsoka said.

"_I never told anyone what I said at Geonosis!_"

"Long story, no time to explain!" The _Mandator's _crew seemed to get the plan the Jedi had, as they began to close the hanger doors.

"_We might not make it in time, Ahsoka!_"

Green blaster bolts impacted the closing doors, damaging the mechanism beyond outside-of-a-shipyard repair as the rogue ARC-170 joined formation with them. "_Masters, Padawan, mind if we come along?_"

"Much appreciated!" Ahsoka shouted as their fighters sped towards the hangar doors, not slowing down as they entered the hangar bay before the shields rose back up to prevent the hangar from decompressing. The Eta-2's slid to a halt as their Jedi pilots jumped out, while the ARC-170 landed as well, while Ron hopped out, but Jordan took control of the stern-mounted Laser turret, gunning down the incoming Spaarti Clones, giving them some fire support.

"Surprise, motherfuckers!" Ron shouted. The clones stood no chance in hell against the four Jedi's assault as red blaster bolts were reflected back to their shooters, with one glaring exception as one hit another clone in the balls. "Whoops!" The clone's suffering was brief, though, as Jordan mercifully ended its' life.

"Hangar's cleared!" Jordan shouted as he popped the hatch and hopped out of the Fighter. "Now, on to find Palpatine."

"Killing the master to take his place?" Obi-wan asked, only to be shut up by the killing glares Jordan and Ron sent his way.

"We're killing sidious because he's trying to create a new Sith Order, one that isn't as corrupt as the old," Ron said. "The Jedi Order, I can take or leave because they SHOULD know better than to hold a grudge."

The two elder Jedi shared a look, not liking that slight, if true, insult.

"Jedi and Sith should take strength from the light and dark, not generate it like Palpatine does." Ron said. "Do that and you're basically saying 'I am beyond you, so kiss my ass'. At least, that's the general idea I could from Jordan, unless I'm mistaken."

"That is the basic principles, yes." Jordan said, "Palpatine is a Monster, another Sith who can't accept that its been thousands of years since the Jedi and Sith began this pointless feud. As I have said before, go too far into the darkness, you shall lose your path, but if you travel too far into the light, you will blind yourself to the truth. That is especially true considering Palpatine - the Freaking Dark Lord of the Sith of this timeline was _right in front of you the whole time,_ and you didn't notice until we came along."

"You crushed him under your shuttle; what did you expect?" Ahsoka asked, as the ship rocked under their feet, a sign that Palpatine's warship was engaging something meaner than itself. "The _Austria-Hungary_ must be shooting at this bucket of bolts now."

"The First Fleet?" Ron asked, "Menisk is known for going way too far when it comes to completing his mission. We'd better get to the bridge, kill Sidious and get the hell off this ship before that ship blows this one to hell!"

* * *

**ISW **_**Emperor's Wrath**_

* * *

Malgus was NOT happy. Sure, a third of Coruscant was in ruins, but he had lost two ships to the future Republic fleet and his own flagship was falling apart around him. The Sith Lord turned his back to the crew, heading for one of the escape pods. It he could escape this debacle, so much the better. And perhaps he could kill the Jedi that had boarded Sidious' ship.

* * *

**Back with the heroes**

* * *

"This reminds me of the mission when you guys rescued Palpatine from the _Invisible Hand_." Jordan said.

"That never happened-" Anakin began to say, before Jordan cut him off.

"In _our _timeline," he said. "It didn't happen in yours yet, and now it probably never will thankfully."

Ron sighed as the doors in the elevator they had hijacked opened, giving them access to the bridge. "If there is anything Sidious hates, it's a fair fight."

"There's five of us and one of him."

"Six Jedi have fought this son of a bitch, but only three lasted more than one minute against him, only two have lived to tell about it and of those two, Luke Skywalker was the one to finally kill the fucker," Ron said. "Yes, he's your son. Long story."

Obi-wan gave Anakin a look. "Yes, a story that you and Ahsoka are going to have to tell me."

"Well technically speaking, Vader - aka Anakin - killed Palpatine first." Jordan said, "Luke just killed his clone like we are now. Our best bet to take him down for good is to ensure he can't just swap into a new body, or become… one..." Suddenly an idea hit Jordan "Ron, where is that Ysalamiri pet of yours at?"

"On the _Eclipse_, in the Captain's quart-" Ron began before he realized Jordan's plan as he smirked. "Oh, that's evil and I would not subject anyone to that. But it's a member of Bane's Order, so screw him. Get on the horn and get my fuzzy lizard over here so we can put an end to this fucker!"

"You want to block his connection to the Force?" Obi-wan asked.

"Fucking A we do." Ron said, "With it, he's the ultimate badass. Without it, he's just an old man."

"We cut his connection to the Force, he can't become one with the Force again." Jordan said smirking, "We kill him while inside the Ysalamiri range, we can kill the bastard for good and forever."

"How are you going to get that ysalamiri on board?" Ahsoka asked. "It's on the _Eclipse_, according to him."

"Let me worry about that," Ron said. "For now, we have to deal with Palpy." Ron looked at the blast door separating them from their target before using the force to force it open.

Waiting for them on the command deck was Palpatine, wearing his typical Sith robe. "Welcome, young Jedi." He said, glancing at Jordan "And… the pretender."

"Darth Sidious." Ron growled out. "We meet again."

The Sith Lord raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, in your time, my spirit attempted to revive itself in you, like so many others."

"And failed miserably." Jordan said with a smirk as he activated Mayra and Kayra. "Time for you and your archaic order to go on and die, Palpy."

"Young fool," Palpatine growled as he stood up. "I am not the master of the Sith. I AM the Sith, past, present and future!"

He lashed at them with Force Lightning, which Ron, Jordan and surprisingly Ahsoka deflected with ease away from them, Obi-wan and Anakin. "You picked up a few tricks from me, didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Your anchoring filled my head with a lot of information," Ahsoka said, "Made me drunk on the force for a while… still trying to sort through all the stuff you gave me."

"That's going to come in handy." Ron activated his saberstaff. "Ring, Kane Hagosha!" The weapon transformed into its' released state, and he adopted a stance used by pikemen. Palpatine snarled, knowing exactly how they gained that power. And that he would never be able to use it. "I will kill you both, and then I will find Lord Vader." He said. "My apprentice will be more than glad to see me."

"I highly doubt that," Jordan growled out. "Release, Kayra, Mayra." His two Lightsabers transformed into their own released state, becoming a pair of Tonfa-like weapons, one emitting shadows, the other emitting flames. "You're not a Sith, Palpatine… not anymore, at least. You're just a parasite now." As he said this, Jordan's armor began to shift and change, the old robes and armor being replaced under a short cloud of shadows. And when the shadows were gone, Obi-wan, Anakin and even Palpatine were surprised when Jordan was now wearing Revan's armor and robes. "You are from a dead era, Palpatine. The Rule of Two shall end with you and Vader."

Palpatine's lightsaber dropped out from his right sleeve, followed by a second from his left. "Oh, fuck, jar kai," Ron muttered. "I HATE it when he does that." He activated both blades, and with a sith war cry, he began his assault as he leaped through the air towards them. He attempted to attack Jordan first, but he caught his attack with his Lightsabers, using the Force to then shove him back.

"Hope you're all taking notes here," Jordan said as he stepped forward. "Let me show you what a force-user can do when he embraces _all _of the force." The Saber covered in shadows began to expand around Jordan, as he seemingly merged into the shadows themselves.

Palpatine snarled before focusing on Ron, determined to kill the New Order knight. Problem was, Ron was a master of using a staff, and even two blades weren't getting past the Terran Jedi's defences. "Jedi, why WON'T YOU DIE?!"

"Why does everyone ask that?" Ron asked, before Suddenly the shadows came to life as they grabbed palpatine by the legs, holding him in position as Jordan emerged from the Shadows again, "Burn, you fucker." He shouted as he flung his second Tonfa, which sent a pillar of flames towards Palpatine.

The three Old Order Jedi had to jump back slightly at the use of the fire (Obi-wan's reminder of his pants being the ultimate reason why) and Palpatine began his assault on them, avoiding the more powerful Terrans. "When I kill those two, you three are-" The dreadnought shook heavily from weapons impacts, knocking most of them off their feet. "The fuck?!"

"Resolute _to General Kenobi: an_ Imperial-_Class star destroyer just dropped out of hyperspace! IFF reads as the_ _Adjudicator_!"

Jordan smirked slightly. "The Apprentice has come to finish off the Master," he said. "Now you see why I hate the Rule of Two… though in this instance, its welcome."

The would-be emperor made his retreat, running from the five Force-users. "Get back here so we can kill you!" Ahsoka charged off after him, causing Anakin to facepalm. "Is she trying to get herself killed?"

"She can handle Sidious: she's got my swordsmanship skills. Let's get the hell off this ship before Vader kills US."

* * *

**ISD **_**Adjudicator**_

* * *

Sayane stood on the bridge, watching as they continued firing on Palpatine's ship. She could also see the battle going on as the Republic Fleet fought alongside a Terran Fleet to engage Palpatine and Malgus' Fleets. And she could feel the familiar presence of her brother in the middle of the starfighter battle.

'_As much as I would like to engage you directly, Onii-san, I have my duties to attend to,_' she thought, before turning to the gunnery officers. "Continue focusing your fire on Palpatine's ship - keep the pressure on!"

The ISD continued to fire, right before launching a horde of TIE/LNs and TIE Interceptors, as well as one of the four TIE/sa bomber squadrons, with the Sith lady instructing them NOT to engage the Terrans. Her master would be there soon.

* * *

Palpatine LOATHED Pinkerton right now. In terms of pure swordsmanship skills, he was superior even to him, and he wasn't even FIGHTING Pinkerton directly! Just Skywalker's damned padawan! "Come on, Sidious!" Ahsoka shouted. "You took down three Jedi Masters in 60 seconds, yet a padawan's giving you a hard time!"

"You WILL DIE!" Palpatine shouted as he shot lightning her way, only for Ahsoka to block the attacks with her lightsabers. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

The tortugan Jedi continued to kick Palpatine's ass as they finally made their way to the hanger, which turned the straight-up sword fight into a contest of leaps and dodges, with the occasional use of the Force, usually in the form of pushing and lightning. The open hangar bay showed that the Sith were losing the fight, meaning Palpatine had to escape by any means necessary. "Surprise, motherfucker!" The elderly Sith blocked and deflected a bolt of lightning from Ron, who had come in through another door with the others.

"You can run all you like Palpy, but you'll just die tired," Jordan said, smirking as he launched several fireballs towards Palpatine.

The Dark Lord dodged and weaved around sword strikes, fireballs and just about everything under the sun before something more worrying arrived. Three more ISDs, all from Death Squadron… and the _Executor_. "Oh, fuck me with a parsec-long pole!"

"Heees here," Jordan said. "You're about to get your ass _screwed _Palpy. And once we're done with you, all we've got left is Vader."

The Sith Lord unleashed all of the power he had at his command, unleashing a repulsion wave that knocked ALL of them on their asses before Palpatine boarded one of the few shuttles untouched by the battle and the constant explosions. "Ow. That was not fair." Ahsoka muttered.

"Sith of Bane's Order don't play fair," Ron said. "I thought you knew that, padawan." The Theta-Class shuttle left the ship, heading directly for the _Executor,_ which was, surprisingly, not shooting at it.

"Looks like Vader wants to handle this one personally..." Jordan said, "Should we go after him… or let him handle it himself?"

"Fuck 'em." Ron said, "Let's get the hell out of here and let those two fight it out. Hopefully they'll kill each other off." The dreadnought rocked as it began flexing. "We need to go! Back to the ARC!"

"You two aren't leaving just yet!" Obi-wan declared. "The Jedi Council wants to talk to you. We get off this ship, you tell us EXACTLY what it is you're planning."

"How 'bout no." Jordan said as he grabbed Ron. "Bye Bye, hope you get out of here in time. I'd take one of the shuttles… but I can teleport." And with that the two teleported off of the _Mandator_.

"Damn it!"

"We need to leave before the reactor core blows, Masters!"

"At least there's one shuttle left! MOVE!"

* * *

ISSD Executor

* * *

Palpatine smirked as he walked down the ramp of his shuttle, facing his once and future apprentice. "Lord Vader." He said. "It is a pleasure to see you once more."

"You are not the Emperor," Vader retorted. "That role is mine now."

Palpatine scoffed "You are no match for me, Vader." He said, "You need to learn your place." He raised his hands, and shot lighting at Vader… only for the Lightning to dissipate around him "What?!" Suddenly, appearing from under Vader's cloak appeared a sight that made Palpatine's eyes wide.

A Ysalamiri. And it wasn't until then that he looked around, and saw _multiple _Ysalamiri around the hangar.

"You think me a fool?" Vader asked. "I have suffered because of you for far too long… you are nothing now, just an old man who shall not even become one with the force." Vader ignited his Lightsaber. "Now… _you _will die, _my master._"

"NOOO!" Palpatine shouted, as Vader flung his Lightsaber, and with no way to avoid it, it sliced Palpatine's head clean off.

"The circle is now complete," Vader said. In a corner of the hanger, Pallaeon winced. Vader didn't say what he wanted those lizards for, and even though he came over to deliver them personally, he hoped to be gone as quickly as possible. "We will be leaving this system and returning to Centrality," Vader said, as he glanced at the Captain. "Captain Pallaeon, you are to be commended. My apprentice spoke highly of you. consider yourself promoted to Admiral, effective immediately."

"T-Thank you, my lord." Pallaeon said, not sure weather to be happy or fearful for his new promotion. "We will set a course home immediately."

* * *

_**RSD **_**Resolute**

* * *

"The Sith fleet's entering formation with the _Executor_ and fleeing the system, Admiral," One of the officers said.

Yularen sighed. "They don't want to tangle with the Dominion fleet, it seems," he said with a sigh. Standing behind him was Yoda, who looked contemplative. "This event, caused by the visitors from the future, it was," he said. "Destroyed the Republic they have, by accident."

"They did something in a few months what took the Sith years to accomplish… and they did it by accident," Yularen said with a sigh. "How are we recovering from _this?_"

"Perhaps never, Admiral." Yoda said, "This attack, caused by a fleet under the control of the old Sith Empire, it was. Darth Sidious simply used them. Yes."

"The Jedi Temple, the Senate building…" Yularen growled. "Those two are criminals of the worst kind!"

"Admiral, we're receiving a transmission from the _Eclipse_." One of the officers said. "It's for Master yoda."

"They want to gloat now?" Yularen muttered, "Put it through..." no sooner after he said that, the image of Ron and Jordan appears on the monitor.

"_Master Yoda,_" Ron said. "_It's an honor to meet you. And Admiral Yularen. I suppose this is before your return to intelligence and death on board the Death Star._"

"What do you want?" The Admiral snapped out.

"_Just to tell you want we're going to be up to,_" Ron said. "_Nothing THAT bad: it'll actually be helpful. Jordan didn't want this to happen, but I'm… persuasive. We're rebuilding the Jedi and Sith Orders as the way they should have been: on the same fucking side. You're more then welcome to join us._"

"_Of course, you guys are probably pissed off at us for this whole mess,_" Jordan said. "_So… here's an idea: STOP CHASING US, so you can focus on more BIGGER problems than us right now!_"

"If it weren't for that massive ship under your command-"

"_If we wanted to, we could use the superlaser on this ship to blast you apart, but we aren't._" Ron said. "_Also, word of warning to Master Kenobi: an old friend is going to be coming back. Ahsoka will know what I mean. If any Jedi are interested in hearing what we have to say, tell them to go to Wayland. They'll be free to go back to you if they so decide._" Ron bowed before the transmission was cut.

"'An old friend'?" Yularen asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

**Count Dooku's Private retreat**

* * *

"The Republic is no more. A shame."

The former Jedi Master turned Sith faced Asajj Ventress and General Grievous. "The Republic's clone army is still a major threat, as is this… Death Squadron we encountered over Korriban," he said. "General, what can you tell me of the fleet's capabilities?"

"They are very formidable, Count." Grevious said, "Their technology is far more superior than anything we have seen before, and they are lead by a superb leader. One they call Darth Vader."

Dooku paused. "Darth? That would imply he is a Sith Lord."

"So it would."

The Count looked at the silent Ventress. "My apprentice, I will be sending you to… deal with the pretender. There can only be two, and that is us."

The bald woman bowed her head slightly. "Thy will be done, my lord."

"If you fail to kill him, I will… reevaluate your position as my apprentice." Typical Sith measures: you fail your job, you lose an arm. Except in Ventress' case it would be her life.

"I will not fail, my master."

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Jordan &amp; Ron**

* * *

"And our alliance with the Akaan'ade has been secured." Jordan said as he and Ron stood on the bridge of the _Eclipse _after meeting with the Mandalorian leadership. "When we have Dreadnoughts like the _Eclipse,_ they'll be all to happy to work with us if we can turn this war around. Now once the Star Forge is completed, it will be all the better."

Ron sighed before walking to one of the bulkheads. And promptly bashing his head against it. "You know, I thought I left something for you to look at in the armory." Ron said. "About 30 feet high, looks like a ball with blades sticking out of it?"

"What do you think I was talking about?" Jordan asked, "We've set it up over the Rakata Prime system this morning, it's using the debris from the previous Forge and the wreckage of the other ships to speed its construction. It should be fully operational in a few weeks, maybe a month."

"It's not a Star Forge, it's a Super Star Forge." Ron said, "Fucking thing's going to be the size of the fucking Death Star. As in the Death Star II." And at 900 kilometers (ish) wide, the DS2 was something NO ONE had built since Lando Calrissian blew it the fuck up. "That thing's going to spit out ships like the _Eclipse_ like candy out of a broken vending machine!"

"True, though let's not go overboard with them," Jordan warned. "Its one thing to have ships, its another thing to have crewmen to operate them. We could use droids, but I prefer living soldiers and crewmen."

"I know." Ron said, "But we're going to have a broken candy machine, which is enough to make the CIS-" He was cut off his commlink beeped before he activated it. "Ronald Pinkerton, Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. How may I direct your call?"

"_Master Jedi, your… machine was stolen from us by a woman with a red lightsaber._" The voice of Poggle the Lesser said. "_We could not stop her._"

"The fuck?!" Ron shouted. "Wait, was she bald?"

"_No, she had fibers, you call it hair, on her head._"

"I need an image, Duke," Ron asked.

"_She was a woman with violet colored eyes, and dark brown hair,_" Poggle said, "_Whoever she is, she does not work for the CIS. _"

"Sayane Yamato," Ron muttered with a sigh. "Lovely, my biggest failure comes to bite me in the ass."

"_You know her?_"

"I helped train her," he said. "Then she fell and tried to kill me. For obvious reasons, she failed. Now she's got one of my backup Star Forges. Why the hell would she need to-" He froze. "Oh." He then paled. "_**OH. SHIT**_."

"She… is working with Vader, isn't she?" Jordan groaned out. "Fucking Great..."

"Goddamn it, when it rains, it pours!" Ron shouted. "What's next, crazy Malak before he joined the Force and regained his sanity?!"

"Don't you _dare _fucking jinx us!" Jordan shouted, "Not after this shit that just happened at Coruscant and Byss!"

"I'm not!" Ron said as he moved towards the door. "I'm heading out. Good thing we saved the ARC-170 when we teleported. I'll see you in a few days, hopefully with an apprentice. You've got more Sith then I have Jedi."

"Oh?" Jordan asked, "Will this new apprentice of yours be someone we know?"

"I doubt it." Ron said, "Ahsoka's still loyal to the Old Order, even with my knowledge in her head, and there are a lot of force sensitives in this galaxy that simply need to be awoken to their abilities. I'm going to go find one."

"Good luck with that." Jordan said, "I'll be organizing the Mandalorians for combat against the Rhand, and getting more HK-series Droids ready so we can start selling them to the Rhand as Protocol Droids. "

Ron waved as he left, leaving Jordan to his lonesome.

* * *

_**Shuttle en route to GDW **_**Austria-Hungary**

* * *

"What do we know about the Dominion, Ahsoka?"

"Simply that if you steal from them and they can prove it, they will kill you. A bunch of pirates took a couple of turbolasers from the Navy a few years back and hid on Korriban. The Dominion glassed it."

The two clones cringed. "That seems… extreme."

"When you have technology that's more advanced and dangerous than anything this galaxy's ever seen, you've got to keep it regulated."

"_Republic shuttle, this is _Austria-Hungary _Control: you are clear to land._"

"Copy that _Austria-Hungary,_ we're coming in," Anakin said as he flew the _Eta-_class shuttle towards the Star Destroyer. "Remember everyone, let's try _not _to piss them off somehow."

The shuttle entered the hangar, where they saw dozens of droids with almost clone trooper armor and white-washed advanced armor. "Stormtroopers and Dark Trooper Phase I-kais," Ahsoka said. "The Dominion's a small nation, but they use organics as well as droids to make up for it."

"They'll be easy to take out if they still try to kill us."

"Not when these droids are as smart as us," Ahsoka muttered, before the hatch opened, and they were greeted by the ship's commander and, surprisingly, a Jedi.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano, a pleasure to meet you all," the Jedi said with a bow. "Jedi Knight Takeshi Yamato, at your service."

"Admiral Menisk," the Ship's Commander said. "I would caution you about a few of our guests-" Twin snap-hisses were heard as two beings in red armor came out of one of the access hatches, carrying silver bladed lightsabers.

"Ahsoka?"

"Imperial Knights. The Fel empire's version of the Jedi Order. Not evil: light-biased."

"And they don't really like Anakin that much," Takeshi informed. "Not surprising, considering what happened to him according to our history books."

The two humans, a man and a woman, approached them, and they were anything but pleased. "Anakin skywalker." The woman growled out, "By all rights, we should be killing you right here and now."

"Knights, if this were an Imperial ship, I would hand him over to you." Menisk said, "But this is a Dominion ship, so you don't have any say in who comes on board."

"The only reason we were here is because of that One Sith-"

"ENOUGH." All eyes turned to Obi-wan. "We have better things to discuss. Like say, how we're going to salvage this… debacle?"

"Coruscant has been glassed, billions dead, the CIS is still very much at large, and Vader and Death Squadron has complete control of Centrality." Ahsoka said, "I doubt now is a good time to start arguing with one another."

The two glared at Anakin for a moment longer before shutting off their weapons. "Very well. Should he fall, we WILL kill him."

"Well, let's start by getting whoever we can off of Coruscant first, shall we?" Obi-wan said, "We've got a government to keep together. Barely."

"Us against two empires with enough firepower to wipe us out for good. this ought to be fun, right, Master?"

* * *

**Ron the True Fan: Ah, a secret longing of mine to see that planet BURN. Not enough actual life on Coruscant if you ask me.**

**Takeshi Yamato: And I officially join the party! :D**

**117Jorn: *Begins singing 'City' by Hollywood Undead* Let's watch this city burn, from the sky over top the world, till there's nothing left of her, let's watch this city burn the world!**

**Ron the True fan: See you next time, boys!**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. Chapter 3: Campaign of the Empire

Fall of Empires, Fall of Orders

* * *

The Fall of the Republic: With Palpatine's vengeful retaliation against Coruscant and the arrival of Darth Malgus, the Republic's fall is assured. Only the efforts of the Jedi can delay its' death entirely. Meanwhile, Malgus meets with the powerful Darth Vader in the Dark Lord's new base of power.

* * *

_**Centrality region**_

* * *

Malgus had to admit, Vader was a hell of a lot more intimidating then he was. The fact that he brought his apprentice AND his assassin there didn't help matters either. "Lord Malgus." Vader said. "I find myself in need of your services, as well as your fleet."

"I follow the Emperor, Vader," Malgus said with a growl. "You are only a pretend-" He was cut off as Sayane shot an arc of lightning into Malgus, forcing him back by a few steps.

"Your Sith Empire doesn't exist anymore, not in this timeline," Vader said. "And your Emperor has long been killed. We stand upon a chance to rebuild the Sith anew, to create a galactic Sith empire unlike any in the past. Join us, and you may be a part of it. Refuse, and you shall see how powerful this 'pretender' truly is with the Dark Side."

The sort-of prototype to the Dark Lord before him wanted nothing more than to use the Force against him, but the assassin's lightsabers activated as a warning against that. "I will be giving you command of a flight of Star Destroyers," Vader said. "I want you to take them to several Republic planets in the outer rim. Take them for the Empire."

Malgus sneered under his respirator, but had little choice but to obey. "Thy will be done, Lord Vader." The ancient Sith rose, leaving the command deck.

"My lord, COMPNOR's policies will make it more difficult to take control of the non-human worlds," Admiral Pellaeon said. "Perhaps we should use some of Grand Admiral Thrawn's tactics in that area."

"It is for the best," Vader said. "Ensure these tactics are recognized by all commanders as our new policies. Anyone who disregard these new policies shall be punished… severely."

"Yes, Lord Vader," Pellaeon said. "And if any of the local populace wish to… join us?" By that, he was wondering if the non-humans would be given positions in the military.

"I will not deny us the resources and skills we need. Make sure our armorers understand."

"Of course, lord Vader."

The Admiral left, and Vader turned his attention to Sayane. "I will give you command of the _Chimaera_ and several other ships. I want you to take control of the area surrounding the Centrality. Expand our sphere of influence in any way possible. Am I clear, my apprentice?"

"Yes, my Master," she replied. "Also, is the fighter you found me in still usable? I find Shuttles… a bit slow for when I need to get somewhere with a small craft."

"The fighter is intact. Do what you must. Show no mercy. Once your mission is complete, go to the Hutt territories. The galaxy has suffered them long enough." The Hutts did deserve a massive ass kicking and a touch of genocide. They were parasites, and Palpatine only tolerated them so long because the Empire was built upon the Old Republic, which used the Hutts in some fashion. Now, they were unneeded and little more than a nuisance.

"Understood, my Master," she said as she turned to leave the Bridge.

* * *

_**New Jedi Order SSD **_**Eclipse** _**\- continuing operations against the Sorcerers of Rhand**_

* * *

The Sorcerers of Rhand had discovered that when they called something a 'Super anything', it meant it. The _Eclipse_ was kicking their asses, using Sith interceptors and more powerful weapons (not including the superlaser) to destroy everything that got in their way. The Mandalorians were more than grateful for the support the massive dreadnought provided for them, as any battle with the _Eclipse _present became an almost 100% guaranteed victory.

Needless to say, the Sith-Mandalorian alliance was going smoothly, the Mandalorians were more than happy to rally with the Sith if it meant defeating their common enemy. With the resources Jordan was able to provide, the Mandalorians now had the advantage against the Rhand, and were rapidly gaining ground they had once lost.

"I still find this… so hard to believe," one of the Mandalorian Admirals who came onboard the _Eclipse_ said. "In just a few months, we've managed to retake over a dozen systems from the Sorcerers… "

"When I said we will win this war, I meant it," Jordan said with a smile. "Once the Sorcerers have been defeated, their territory will belong to us - Sith _and _Mandalorian, and the Unknown Regions shall become a little bit safer."

"There are still plenty of threats out there, not just the Sorcerers," the Mandalorian General said. "The Vagaari, Ssi-Ruuvi… without Rhand, they may attempt a power play."

"We will deal with them when the time comes," Jordan said. "The Ssi-Ruuvi are isolationists, they won't attack unless we get too close to their space. And for the Vagaari… they will be dealt with."

The new map of the galaxy, which included the fully mapped Unknown Regions (the Jedi Order and the Gaean dominion having sent a fleet to map the region 30 years ago to them) was displayed on a nearby holoemitter. The updates included the Republic, which according to the information on the holonet, was now falling apart. Vader's empire in the Centrality was expanding, due in no small part to the Forge Yamato had stolen. And the CIS seemed poised for victory over the dying Republic. But something was wrong. Vader was only pushing slightly in that area, not expanding like mad as most Sith would. He had a plan. But for now, Jordan's focus was to take out the sorcerers, whose last bastion was within reach.

"With our current string of victories, we are within reach to take the Capital of the Sorcerers, Rhand itself," Jordan said as the map zoomed in on the said planet. "It is heavily guarded by the Rhand fleet. Our primary objective is to capture the Rhand Temple which orbits the planet." The image showed what looked like an orbiting sphere-like object over the planet, which looked as if it had skyscrapers pointing out throughout it. "The Rhand Temple is the center for all military operations of the Sorcerers, and its capture would all but ensure our victory against them. However the temple is undoubtedly filled with their best troops, and hundreds of Sorcerers in themselves." He then smirked a bit. "So… we're gonna be giving them something else to worry about while we attack."

"Those HK Droids?" The Mandalorian Admiral asked, and Jordan nodded.

"Exactly," he said. "Once we begin the final push, Operation: 666 begins, and every last HK-series Droid I have sold them will turn on their masters. There are literally thousands of them within Rhand's capital, it will cause chaos to their command structure, giving us the chance we need."

"Then they have two choices. Surrender or die. I don't think option one is really a choice for us, though."

"No, it won't be," Jordan said with a smrik.

"What about the Jedi Order?" the Admiral asked. "Won't they find out what's going on and send someone to investigate?"

"With the Republic the state it's in now, they'll be too busy to do anything here," Jordan said. That was true, in most respects, at least. The core systems were barely holding together as it was, and the midrim was no better. The Republic was dead and it didn't even know it yet. "Even if they could, the Republic stays out of the Unknown Regions because they don't have sufficient mapping data, don't know which areas are safe for Hyperspace travel and which aren't. The only ones who _do _have mapping data would be the Dominion, but I doubt they'll send anyone over here when they're still dealing with the Republic, CIS, and Vader. And even if they did, they won't attack us unless we attack them."

"Speaking of Vader, he's been seemingly quiet," one of the Mandalorians said. "Hasn't made any real moves out of Centrality."

"Building up his army?" The General asked.

The Admiral eyed the diagram of the Star Forge on a nearby monitor. "Your Jedi ally did lose one of those micro-Forges he built to Vader." He said, "Speaking of which, where the hell is he?"

"Looking for a new apprentice," Jordan said. "We should hear back from him soon hopefully. And I think its obvious why Vader isn't expanding that quickly yet. It's one thing to have ships, but if you don't have the proper crews to man them they're just useless. He has enough force to control Centrality, but he can't risk overexerting his forces. On my world, Nazi Germany invaded Russia, putting them on a war on two fronts - the Russians to the east, and the Americans, British, and the rest of the allied powers to the west, dividing their resources. And it cost him as Germany lost the war, sucumbing to the combined powers of the eastern and western powers."

"Vader wants to avoid that same situation," Jordan said. "Similar to what the Mandalorians did before they attacked the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars nearly 4,000 years ago. He's attacking non-Republic or CIS affiliated worlds, worlds who don't stand that much of a chance against their superior technology and training, and doing so at a pace where his forces can control each planet they take sufficiently without dividing their resources too much."

"However, Vader won't do this forever." He continued as he eyed the map of Centrality. "He has three ways he could pull this off. Firstly, he could make an army of Dark Trooper-series Droids, use them to make up for the lack of manpower… but Vader doesn't like to rely that much on Droids. Unlike Organic troops, Droids can be hacked, and turned against their creators."

"Second, he could use Clones." Jordan said, "He could use Kamino Clones like the GAR, but that means he'd have to wait a minimum of ten years before he can expand even further. Or he could copy Thrawn's example, and use Spaarti Clones and Ysalamiri. By cloning them with Ysalamiri nearby, he can cut the Clones off from the Force, thus preventing clone madness, allowing for Clones to be battle-ready from 15 to 21 standard days. However even then, it takes time to build them up to the same numbers as the GAR or CIS, plus Vader would want his troops to be effective in combat. The 14th Infantry Brigade of the GAR was almost completely made of Spaarti Clones, and they didn't bother to take cover and their accuracy was pitiful. Vader will likely want to prevent that, making sure Spaarti's are actually competent soldiers at the very least. Meaning once they develop, he'll put them through additional training which could take years."

"And thirdly, he could settle with standard recruitment," he said. "Centrality has become excessively loyal to Death Squadron, and agents in the area report massive lines at recruitment stations of people wanting to serve Vader's empire. He earned their loyalty bringing them out of an industrial and agricultural depression, they owe him and his empire _everything._ It will take time for them to train and supply these troops, but if they're as effective as Republic or Imperial soldiers during the Great Galactic War, it could spell out trouble."

"What do you think Vader will do?" The Mandalorian General asked.

Jordan sighed as he sat in the command chair of the _Eclipse._ "If I were Vader… I'd do what I plan on doing," he said. "All of the above. I would focus on the organic training, having a recruitment drive _and _a Cloning Program running, using Spaarti Clones to supplement the foot soldiers and ship crews, and Kamino Clones to be trained in Special Operations like the ARC's and Commando's. Meanwhile also having a sizable Droid Army to back the regular troops and Clones."

"That's going to make our job harder," the General said. "He's got more personnel to train and recruit, although he doesn't have cloning facilities."

"Yet," Jordan said warningly. "It's not difficult to build Cloning Facilities, and remember - Vader may know where Spaarti Cloning facilities his master created are located at. "

* * *

_**Ryloth**_

* * *

A small blockade of Republic warships kept watch over the Twi'lek homeworld, allowing them to defend the planet should the Separatists return. They never stood a chance as the _Stalker_ dropped out of hyperspace, along with the _Strikefast_ and _Blizzard_. "This is Darth Malgus of the Galactic Imperial Navy." The Dark Lord announced, "Surrender your vessels to us or be destroyed." The Republic simply opened fire on the ISD-2 Malgus now commanded. "Pitiful. Inform the squadron to move in and prepare for attack."

As like before, the Republic fleet was no match against the superior Imperial starships, as it became a one-sided slugging match.

The few Republic warships that were intact were venting atmosphere, their crews dying as they were shot out into space. "The enemy fleet has been… removed from their positions, my Lord."

"Prepare your ground forces for invasion," Malgus said. "Let your…" He pondered for a moment on the right term. "Public relations personnel handle the local population."

"Yes my lord," The Captain said, as orders were issued out, as landing ships were sent down to the surface of the planet.

Ryloth's slow rotation would make this a very difficult operation, as one side of the planet was pitch black while the other was bright enough to blind. But the 501st Legion were the best of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps: they would get the job done. Malgus had better things to contend with, like hunting down Jedi.

* * *

_**Ron's ARC-170**_

* * *

The repainted attack fighter dropped out of hyperspace near a planet that, historically, hated Jedi: Mandalore. The planet was in political chaos, no thanks to the dying state of the Republic. Death Watch would be on his ass the second he landed if he broadcast his Jedi status. '_Still, if I say 'fight me like a Mandalorian and not a coward_', _he'll try to duel me to death. Won't succeed, but he'll try._' The fighter headed directly for the capital, Keldabe, which, in later years, would give its' name to one of the few ships that could challenge an ISD.

From what he could ascertain, with the Republic in its current status, Mandalore was - officially - unaffected, along with the other independent neutral star systems. However without the Republic able to aid them in domestic affairs, they are already having trouble with local pirate gangs harassing their supply lines, and the Mandalorian Police have been able to do little to stop them. The people of Mandalore were starting to get VERY angry at how they are incapable of defending themselves, as their Police forces simply were not cutting it.

However, like it would have been if it was the Shadow Collective, it was the Death Watch who came to the rescue. Their superior equipment, ships and training allowed them to act as more than sufficient defense against the Pirates. Pre Vizla has all but won the support of the New Mandalorians at this point.

When he contacted Jordan about this development, he said he was all to happy to see the 'Pacifists' taught a lesson, and he intended once the Sorcerers were finished, the Akaan'Ade would help remove Pre from power, to set the Mandalorian People on the 'right' path… but not before Jordan slaps Satine around for being incompetent while dealing with her people.

The ARC landed, but not without catching the attention of Mandalorian security forces. Two of the would-be police personnel approached the fighter, and Ron quickly hid all but one of his lightsabers. Kane Hagosha was vocal in her displeasure over being placed in a hiding place on the fighter instead of being on his person, but Ron was the Jedi and understood a need for secrecy. "Hang on a moment, gentlemen: I'll be with you as soon as I get unbuckled."

"Who are you?" One of the Mandalorian Guards asked, "Your arrival wasn't scheduled."

"Gelos Joshua Albert's the name," he said. "I work for Mandal Hypernoughtics. I was on a business trip to Coruscant when-"

"You don't need to finish that sentence." The second guard said wavind his hand. "We know what happened."

"Good." Ron said, as he hopped out of the ARC. "Then shut the hell up and let me get back to my boss."

"We won't keep ya," The first guard said with a sigh. "After that shittstorm, its amazing _anyone _survived that… a bombardment like that hasn't happened since the Mandalorian Excision."

"I was VERY lucky." Ron said. Unknown to them, they were being watched. A woman in Mandalorian armor crouched on one of the rooftops to keep herself hidden from the police forces while watching the man who just arrived. He didn't speak like one, but he walked like a Jedi.

"_Ordo, where are you?_" A woman's voice came through the Comm. "_Vizla's holding a meeting, and you're not here!_"

She pressed a hand to her helmet. "I'm getting there," she said. "Someone just landed, and he said he got here from Coruscant."

"_Don't bother with him. Death watch is more important than some nobody._"

Telas Ordo sighed. "Fine. I'm on my way."

* * *

_**NJO SSD**_ **Eclipse**

* * *

"All forces are ready." One of the operators of the _Eclipse _said, as surrounding the vessel was a fleet of Neo Sith and Mandalorian ships. "All two hundred allied ships have been assembled and ready for the jump to Rhand."

Jordan smirked as he sat in the _Eclipse _command chair. "Good. Prepare to launch," he said, as he pulled out his Comm device, and keyed into HK-47's code, as the Assassin Droid appeared on the screen. "HK-47… the time has come." He said in a very convincing Darth Sidious impersonation. "Execute Order: 666."

"_**Gleeful Acknowledgement:**_ _As you wish, Master,_" HK-47 said.

Jordan chuckled as he turned the commlink off. "Engage Hyperdrives, Rhand here we come." He said, and a few minutes later the fleet entered Hyperspace.

* * *

The Rhand fleet was in absolute chaos as the 'protocol droids' suddenly turned on their masters, killing with abandon. Sure, the HKs were put down EVENTUALLY, but it had cost so many lives that stopping them was what the humans of their birthworld would call a Pyrrhic victory. They were down to skeleton crews, barely enough to fly the ships, let alone fight! The 200 ship strong Sith/Mandalorian armada arrived moments after the last droid had been destroyed, and the crews of each ship automatically went 'aw, shit' the moment they saw the Eclipse. "I'MMA FIRIN MA LAZOR! BLARG!" The superlaser fired, hacking through the dreadnought that served as the flagship before they launched a full frontal assault on the remaining ships.

"Just as planned," Jordan said with a smirk. "Have Commando teams begin the attack on the temple station - I want that place secured yesterday!"

"You heard the man!" The Mandalorian General announced on the Comms. "MOVE!" Landing craft and recently refit Basilisk war droids began their assault on the station, escorted by interceptors and covered by the capital ships. This would be a cakewalk compared to dealing with Death Squadron. Or worse, Krayt's One Sith fleet.

"Stupid question, but why don't we just use the superlaser and destroy the station?" The Admiral asked. "Why bother boarding it?"

"Because, the temple has the location of any bases the Sorcerers have that we don't know about." Jordan said, "We need to make sure we purge the Sorcerers to the point where they shall only exist in our memories. Plus they could have weapons research, and other documents we can use to our advantage. I would have had the HK droids obtain it, but there are places even they cannot go without raising suspicion. Once we collect what we need, _then _we blow it up with the Superlaser. "

"Well, that makes sense." The Admiral muttered.

"You just want to use the damn superlaser." The General said with a smirk.

"It destroys ANYTHING that gets in the way." The Admiral shot back. "Wouldn't YOU want to use it?"

"We'll be using it, don't you worry." Jordan said with a light chuckle. "Everyone wants to use the Superlaser to blow _something _up."

* * *

**Mandalore**

* * *

Ron liked the planet that was home to the self-proclaimed rivals of the Jedi. The New Mandalorians, he could do without. Especially Duchess Satine Kryze, who seemed to insist to be with him at ALL FUCKING TIMES. "My Lady, with respect, I have no idea WHY you seem so interested in ME of all people," Ron said to said Duchess who followed her.

"You were at Coruscant." Satine said, "I simply wish to know what happened to… a friend of mine."

'_Friend my 260 pound ass,_' Ron thought as he mentally rolled his eyes. Satine was more than a little interested in Obi-wan Kenobi. If it weren't for the presence of Siri Tachi (who was dead) and his commitment to the Jedi Code, those two would probably have gotten married at some point. He had no problem with her personally. Her pacifistic IDIOCY, on the other hand…

"If you are referring to General Kenobi, he is alright," Ron said, surprising the Dutchess. "I do my research ma'am."

"Was he involved at all in the fighting?" She asked.

"He boarded a ship from what I understand and tried to kill the reborn Palpatine before the Sith bastard escaped," Ron said. "Might've had an easier time if he had some of the galaxy's ultimate badasses with him."

"The Death Watch would never fight with Obi-wan," Satine said. "They hate him about as much as the Separatists do."

"Who says I was talking about Death Watch?" Ron said. "Most of those idiots are posers compared to men like Canderous Ordo and Jango Fett. THOSE are true Mandalorians. They knew when to fight and when NOT to fight. Unlike Death Watch." He then turned to face Satine. "Unlike YOU."

Satine's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's because of our warrior past that our people was nearly _destroyed _during the excision!" she declared. "All we used to care about was war with the Republic, it would have lead to our end! Our path as soldiers and warriors would just destroy us all, that is why the New Mandalorians exist."

"Oh wake the FUCK up, Dutchess!" Ron shouted. "Just _LOOK _at your people! You're being harassed by low-budget Pirates and Slavers now, and they are knocking you around like playthings, and your 'police' force can barely do a thing to stop them! The only ones who are doing _anything _to stop them are those Warriors and Soldiers you claim 'would lead Mandalore to Destruction'."

"They aren't the ones leading Mandalore to its destruction, Satine - _you _are." Ron announced, "You made the Mandalorians so weak, that they are incapable of fighting just to defend themselves! You have become too dependent on the Republic to bail you out of everything! And just look at your people… most of them _want _to return to their warrior past, they _want _to fight because it's in their blood. Don't believe me? Then why is there a _massive _recruitment drive being lead by the Death Watch? Why are _legions _of your so-called Pacifist people wanting to dawn their own set of Shock Trooper armor and fight their own battles?"

"We… we are simply in troubled times," Satine said. "The Death Watch are nothing more than Terrorists, anyone who follows the warrior ways will just lead us all to ruin, maybe not today, but someday in the future."

'_Urge to take lightsaber and impale this IDIOT, RISING,_' Ron thought, but kept the urge inside. "Death Watch glorifies it, you don't want to see it," he said. "Why the fuck can you take a hint from the Jedi Order's past and find BALANCE between the two?"

The duchess blinked. Ron wanted to facepalm. The Jee'dai Order's existence wasn't exactly common knowledge to the rest of the galaxy. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

The incognito grandmaster internally sighed. '_In for a penny, in for a pound, as they used to say._' He thought. "The Jedi Order used to find balance between the light and dark sides of the force before certain events force them to… simply turn to the light alone." Ron said with a sigh. "Biggest fucking mistake they've ever made, what with the existence of the Sith Order and all, but they didn't have a choice at the time. Find a balance between your warrior past, acknowledge it and say 'we can fight when we need to, and we can stay our blade when we need to as well', instead of being mewling children!"

"It's… it's not that simple." Satine said, shaking her head. "You've seen Coruscant burn, Mr. Alberts… imagine that same thing happening to Mandalore? The Republic did it once before, just like they did to the Sith on Korriban thousands of years ago… I refuse to let that same fate befall on our people again. "

"Hence the knowing when to draw and when not to." Ron said.

"Truer words were never said, Master Jedi!" A voice announced, as the two groaned (one internally, one audibly) when they heard the voice of Pis Vizla, leader of Death Watch who approached from behind, along with the Nite Owls.

"I am no Jedi, friend." Ron said, "What can I do for you?"

"Don't bother lying, Mr. albert." Pre said with a small smirk, "Or should that be Mr. Pinkerton? The Jedi Order's put out a few pictures of you on the holonet after your little stunt on Myrkr." Ron dropped the pretense and faced the Death Watch pretender. "What do you want?"

"You, of course," Pre said, as he activated his Darksaber (which Ron knew Jordan had already claimed 'Dibs' on). "You're a wanted criminal to the Republic, and some of the best Knights of their order couldn't even take you down… but if we Mandalorians take you down, it will prove not only that we are better than the Republic _or _Jedi, it will stand as a testament to what our people can accomplish _without _the Republic, that we can protect our homes without them."

"You want to challenge me in the Mandalorian way, then fucking say it, _di'kut!_" Ron shouted.

The Death Watch leader brisled at the insult. In Mandalorian, no less. "Then I challenge you, Jedi Ronald Pinkerton!"

"You've got a 7 to one advantage in arms." Ron said with a smirk, "Maybe I should give you a handicap." Vizla roared before firing at him with the wrist mounted blaster, which Ron deflected with a quickly-activated red bladed lightsaber… into a male Nite Owl's balls.

"OW! Shit.. Fuck..." The Death Watch soldier muttered, "At least… I've got… a Beskar Cap..."

"Yeah, where I'm from, that wouldn't do shit. Blasters are powerful enough to punch through Mandalorian iron. just like my lightsaber."

"Bullshit!"

"Exar Kun did it four thousand years ago, asshole." Pes had to admit that the Jedi had a point. If ONE could do it, all had the capability to do so.

"This won't be decided by a gunfight, but by our skills with a blade!"

"You still want that handicap?" The Mandalorian charged at Ron, but the Jedi simply kept parrying his strikes. "Come ON. Mandalore the Preserver could do better!"

And that broke Vizla's back. "Do not compare me to that Jedi-loving coward!" The swordfight began anew, and while the Mandalorian was duelling with all he had, Ron… was bored out of his mind.

Watching from above was Telas Ordo. She was impressed. Obi-wan Kenobi had a hard time with him, but Pinkerton was holding back and winning. Even Pre's second-in-command - Bo-Katan Kryze - was a bit impressed by the Jedi's skills.

"Yoo~ou suu~ck!"

"SHUT UP!" The Jedi continued to block Vizla's attacks while he got more and more pissed off. "That's the problem with you Jedi! You think you're superior to us!"

"We're not superior because of our abilities, _dar'manda_." Ron growled out. "We're superior to idiots like you because of our RESTRAINT in using them. But if you want me to cut loose, go ahead and say so!"

"I won't be mocked by a _Jetii _like you!" Pre shouted, as he prepared the Darksaber once more as he charged towards Ron.

The Terran sighed. "Pre Vizla. Secret Mandalore, wielder of the darksaber..." he parried another strike before kicking him in the knee and breaking the kneecap before punching him in the face and hacking off both of his forearms. "And complete fool." The Mandalorian looked at his arms, which now laid on the ground. "Kenobi could've done that during his duel with you on Concordia. Want to know why he didn't?" Vizla's expression was of fear and humiliation. "because he didn't want to. Jedi don't do that technique-_Cho mok_, it's called, or in this case _mou kei_-all that often because it's a pain in the ass for the Jedi AND for the poor bastard who just lost his arm. Me? I don't fucking CARE about you. You piss me off. you glorify the old ways of war and conquest when they will get you killed if you don't practice restraint. The Jedi could easily rule the galaxy, but we DON'T because we don't want to." Ron then turned around to leave. "Think about that, fool."

While the Death Watch moved to help their leader as Ron left, Telsa however departed from the rest of them, as she subtly began to follow Ron through the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Jordan**

* * *

"And with this, I claim Checkmate." Jordan said smirking, as he looked at all of the data they had received from the Rhand Temple. With the base abandoned, the Admiral was free to launch the Superlaser, blasting the ugly building out of the skies as the invasion continued. "The Sorcerers of Rhand are no more. The people of the Nihil Retreat are free."

"They might be free, but the Republic's losing systems to both the CIS and death Squadron." Cariaga said, as A holographic image of Ryloth appeared, complete with five ships in orbit: an ISD, two Victories, a Tartan and a Broadside. "Vader evicted the GAR from Ryloth a few days ago."

"And knowing the Empire, the Twi'leks are rebelling." Jordan said.

"Not as much as you think." Talvon said, "They're working WITH them."

"_With _them?" Jordan asked, genuinely surprised for a few moments. "That doesn't make sense… unless…" he thought about it for a few moments before he realized what Vader was doing. "Clever, clever Vader… so you're taking a few tips from Thrawn doctrine…"

"And it's working." Talvon said, "A bit TOO well, if you ask me. According to an independent news agency that has people on Ryloth, several dozen twi'leks are requesting to join the military." The GAR was made up of male human clones, so a chance to prove themselves was to be expected as both a anti-humanocentric measure and an anti-sexist measure. And if Vader was approving it over the many, MANY heads of COMPNOR that were undoubtedly members of the crews in Death Squadron's many many ships, this meant trouble. It was also something they couldn't deal with at the moment.

"Right now, that's not our problem." Jordan said with a sigh, "For now we just need to stamp out any remnants of Rhand, and have the Nihil retreat absorbed into the Empire. Once we've secured our hold here, we worry about our neighbors - the Vagaari Empire and the Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium."

"And what of the Chiss Ascendancy?" The Mandalorian Admiral asked, "What are your plans for them?"

"I have no intentions of going to war with them unless they strike first - which I doubt." Jordan said, "If anything, I would prefer to have the Chiss ally with us, but considering their somewhat xenophobic tendencies that may be difficult… however dealing with the Vagaari for them may go a long way into securing at least some form of alliance."

"Let's hope they don't piss off your Jedi friend." The simple mention of Outbound Flight was… unwise around most Terran Jedi. It would have meant that Earth, birthworld of humanity, would have been reunited with their local brethren MUCH sooner. The Chiss Ascendancy was STILL dealing with the political problems caused by both the Gaean Dominion AND the New Jedi Order in the future, whether or not Palpatine was ultimately responsible or not being a moot point.

"Here's hoping those Jedi are still alive," Talvon said. "Some of them might join your Sith Order."

"I hope so as well," Jordan said nodding. "But that is a mission for another time. I shall be sending the coordinates to known Rhand outposts to the fleet, and we shall begin mop-up operations to remove Rhand from the galaxy once and for all."

* * *

**Mandalore**

* * *

Telas Ordo continued to follow the Jedi, thinking she was good enough to hide from his senses while he was busy talking with the Duchess, who, while hating the idea of violence, was forced to acknowledge its' need due to Ron's rather impromptu speech. "So, humans aren't from this galaxy?"

"To a degree. A few hundred thousand years ago, the Celestials decided to seed worlds with intelligent life. Problem was, not many of these worlds had beings that adapted so… easily. They somehow discovered Earth, in my home galaxy, and found a race that adapted to just about ANYWHERE."

"Humans, I presume?"

"Fuck yes," Ron said. "They planted them on Coruscant, Corellia, any planet that had human life on it before the invention of the hyperdrive."

"But what about near-humans and humanoids like the Twi-lek an Zeltron?" Satine asked. "Were they also a result of these… Celestial' interference?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows?" he said. "In my era, the Milky Way wasn't as explored as this galaxy is. Hyperspace routes are still being mapped, systems are being checked the same shit that happened during the formation of the REALLY Old Republic."

Telas listened to every word that came out of Pinkerton's mouth. rumors of the duo (Jordan Tackett was MIA) being from the future were regarded as pure bullshit for the most part. Clearly they weren't rumors or bullshit. '_What else might he know?_' She thought as she continued to follow them, sticking to the shadows, putting all of her skills at stealth to good use.

"Your planet's going to be next in line for conquest by Vader and Death Squadron if you don't smarten the fuck up," Ron said. "Organize a REAL defensive army." The Jedi paused before pulling the hidden Mandalorian out from her hiding place using the Force, placing her on the ground. "You're good. VERY good. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trained in the art of force concealment."

"Huh?"

"You never noticed," he said. "Young lady, you're Force-sensitive. But it's faint: reminds me of Meetra Surik when she came out of exile. You're repressing your own powers, consciously or subconsciously."

Telas still looked a bit confused. "Wait… you're telling me I could be a Jedi?" She asked.

"Only thing stopping you is yourself, really," Ron said. "That, and you don't have a teacher." Ron wasn't offering, and Telas knew it. She knew that he knew one factor that would make it almost impossible under normal circumstances to teach her the ways of the Force: she was a Mandalorian. Mandalorians didn't BELIEVE in the Force and they universally hated Jedi. That was a stereotype, yes, but it was a horribly accurate one.

"Now I have to get back to my ship," Ron said. "I've spent too much time on Mandalore, and while I'm sure the Duchess will welcome Master Kenobi with open arms, he'll try to capture or kill me. Farewell."

With that said, Ron used the force to hop away, and in a few minutes he managed to return back to where he landed. He climbed back up into the ARC, and closed the cockpit.

"Teach Me."

"GAH!" Ron whirled around to see Telas was sitting in the co-pilot seat behind him, arms crossed.

"Teach me how to use it." Telas repeated.

"The fuck, lady?!"

"My name is Telas Ordo of Clan Ordo, Jedi, and I want to be your student!"

Ron blinked as he recognized the last name. "Wait, as in Canderous Ordo's clan?" he asked. "Well, that'd make you more open minded to the Jedi way, but you don't believe the Force exists. You believe in something else."

"I believe the Force exists, Pinkerton." Telas said, "I just don't believe the bullshit the Sith or Jedi or our time would have us believe. "

"It's a point of view, not dogma," Rons aid. "Problem is, no one seems to get-" A thud was heard as something landed on the nose of the ARC. Or someone, in this case: a Death Watch commando wearing full armor and carrying a modified disruptor rifle.

"Can you give me a minute? I'm going to teach this guy a lesson in manners," Ron said as he opened the hatch, said something that caused the idiot to fire and both were thrown off the fighter. Thuds and bangs were heard before a high pitched scream pierced the air, followed by a more familiar one.

"Is he dead?"

Then she saw a helmet rise from the starboard wing. "You know, I think I know why you guys wear these things: they make you look absolutely badass." Ron said.

Telas shook her head. "Yes, but as you probably already know, there's more to it than that," she said. "So… you were saying?"

Ron, carrying what appeared to be the idiot's armor, hopped back into the cockpit and shut the hatch. "For all we know, the Force is just one of many… forces for lack of a better term in the universe," he said. "It's just the most obvious one. Personally, I don't care if there's something else out there. But if you want training, there's a few things I need you to do."

"Like?" Telas asked, wanting him to continue.

"Make that armor of yours electrically insulated and flexible enough to keep up with lightsaber forms without compromising protection, for one," Ron said. "And you're going to need to pick a color."

"For what?"

"Your lightsaber crystal."

* * *

_**GDS **_**Austria-Hungary**

* * *

Takeshi stood near the front of the bridge of the _Austria-Hungary_, gazing out into space as he pondered everything that had lead to this point.

As with most Jedi, he'd been trained from a very young age, though Terran Jedi were like Corellian Jedi in that younglings weren't separated from their family. Of course, his family wasn't entirely Terran - his paternal line originated on Corellia, and could be traced back to a Jedi Sentinel from the Second Galactic War, who shared his name, and even his physical appearance.

He'd trained to follow in his ancestor's footsteps, and the Force Ghost of his ancestor actually showed up to help his training when he was 14, which helped him fully master his abilities with a Lightsaber.

As for his powers with the Force, about the only telekinetics he had were connected to his Lightsabers, mainly the ability to throw them and guide them in the air. He couldn't do much of the other telekinetic stunts other Jedi could - but he made up for that with improved strength in the physical enhancement abilities, and sensing ability. That last bit was handy in a fight, but it also meant it was a lot easier to sense his sister when she was around.

Takeshi sighed as his thoughts changed to Sayane. Like him, Sayane was named after a Yamato from the Second Galactic War, only that naming was accidental - and only Takeshi knew about it, because his ancestor had told him all about the other Sayane - and the origins of the Yamato's Force Sensitivity.

Apparently the Old Republic Takeshi's mother was descended from a Sith Lord named Kallig, and she'd fled Sith Space to escape the family legacy, and had met that Takeshi's Father, a skilled starfighter pilot, on Corellia, and things had gone from there. When that Takeshi was born, he was given to the Jedi Order against Corellian Tradition, in the hopes that he might be able to redeem the family legacy. However, that Sayane hadn't had that - their parents had died of illness when she was three, meaning she'd grown up on the streets before her older sister figure/lover was raped and murdered before her eyes by corrupt security people, and she subconsciously tapped into the Force to avoid a similar fate. She'd then left Corellia, and ended up in the Sith, seeking to gain the power needed to no longer be helpless.

Then, on Dromund Kaas, she'd met the spirit of Lord Kallig. And she found her route to that power - recover the lost power of Tulak Hord, who had betrayed Lord Kallig in the past. She left a horrific body count in her wake, and in the end that Takeshi had been forced to strike her down.

Of course, the modern Sayane's history wasn't anywhere near that tragic: she was taught by two people, Jedi Master Helena Skywalker and her former student, Padawan Trainer Ronald Pinkerton. Skywalker, like the rest of her family, had flirtations with the dark side, but Pinkerton's accidental creation of Affinity Anchoring was her hope to prevent that from happening to anyone else. But her hopes were dashed, as Ron's training of Sayane was too effective, and she didn't have Ron's immunity to falling to the dark path. She fell during one of her last lessons, and nearly killed Master Skywalker before turning her attention to Ron, who nearly killed her in turn, simply because Ron was the better duelist. However, the One Sith helped her escape, if barely.

And now they were both in this alternate timeline - and in the most recent battle over Coruscant, he'd sensed Sayane's presence again, this time on one of Vader's Star Destroyers - meaning she was working rather closely with him.

Takeshi didn't think there was any hope of redeeming her any more. When next they met, he'd do what he must.

Now, though, he had a few things to worry about, like contacting his informal student. Ron was on board that ARC-170, and he knew it. And the Jedi Council of their time was going to need to be informed of their new situation, and because Takeshi didn't know Flow Walking, he needed the younger Jedi's help.

Takeshi reached out with the minor Force Bond he and Ron shared. '_Testing, one, two, three, testing,_' he thought. '_Ron, can you hear me?_'

'_Master Yamato, I'm a little - WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!_'

'_I came with the Gaean Dominion Fleet,_' Takeshi replied '_We'd been tracking stolen Terran Weapons, and the thieves happened to be One Sith. We destroyed their capital ship, but the leader of their group escaped in a fighter, before she triggered a Force Storm, which dropped us at Byss._'

'_When the shit hits the fan… Alright, what the hell do you need?_'

'_You know Flow Walking and I don't._'

'_You want to talk to our Council? Never done this from a few thousand lightyears away, but first time for everything._'

'_If you don't think you can do it from this distance, I can take my fighter and meet you somewhere…_'

'_No, I can do it. Hang on…_' the ISD vanished, and they reappeared in the council chamber on Coruscant.

"Oh, not again."

"Greetings, Masters," Takeshi said to the Council. "Unfortunately, as you might have guessed, things have changed a fair bit since Ron last contacted you."

"We know. The Dominion's rather angry at the loss of one of their fleets."

"Masters, Death Squadron is in this timeline. Reality itself is breaking down."

"And when the Dominion Fleet and I were pulled into this timeline, so was my sister - she's currently working with Death Squadron."

"Master Pinkerton, we know what is causing this to happen. Your 'anchors' in this time are pulling things from the future to that time."

Takeshi blinked. "You mean this is Ron's fault?" he asked.

"No, but it is making things worse."

"_I'll need to cut them to make things easier for us. The Dominion can't lose any more ships._"

"But you'll likely then need to set new ones where we are now, to maintain the effect, right?" Takeshi asked.

"_I can make more. I have to be flexible, and since we're not getting home… this will be the last time we can speak, Masters._"

"We ARE working on a way to bring you all home," the Master said. "We just need some more time… but should the worst come…"

"We'll do what we have to do, Masters," Ron said. "May the Force be with us all." The connection cut out, followed by rather nasty sounding SNAPS in the force.

* * *

Jordan flinched at the disturbance. Something had happened. Something that created a disturbance in the Force.

* * *

Vader flinched as the feeling of a snap in the Force. "This will not end well. for anyone."

* * *

"Sir?" Obi-wan shook his head. "I think those two did something again. What is it with them and causing disturbances in the force?"

* * *

Ron's Commlink beeped on as he activated it "_Ron?_" Jordan asked, "_Did you just feel that… whatever it was?_"

"I didn't FEEL it. I CAUSED it," he said. "I just broke all of my anchors leading from our time." From Jordan's limited understanding of affinity anchoring, that would've been rather stupid of Ron to do, as it would have killed him.

"_Ron… wouldn't doing something as STUPID as that KILL YOU?!_" Jordan shouted.

"My anchors might've caused Death Squadron's appearance in this time, as well as every other time-related mishap we've had since we GOT here."

"Uh… Anchors?" Ron looked back at Telas. As did Jordan.

"_Wait, who the hell is that?_" Jordan asked.

"Telas Ordo," Ron said. "My new apprentice. She's Mandalorian."

"_Oh… well good,_" Jordan said, sighing. "_Well, hopefully now, without the anchors, we don't have to worry about any more time travelers._"

"With our luck? I doubt it entirely."

"Uh, are you two going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Later," Ron said. "We're going to Ruusan. There, I'll start your actual training in the Force."

"_Sounds good,_" Jordan said. "_Good news Ron, we're about to finish up with the Sorcerers of Rhand here, we're just mopping up any remnants. We'll be turning our attention towards the Vagaari next, and then we can get to the Ssi-Ruuvi. Though I'm going to be making a… pit stop at a world along the outer fringes of Chiss space._"

"Thrawn," Ron said, nodding. "Part of me wants to knife him, the other wants to shake his hand. I'll see you when you're done. Just make sure you don't lose my ship: the _Eclipse_ is one of a kind at the moment."

"_Don't worry, she won't get a scratch,_" Jordan said. "_See you later - Jordan out._" His image vanished from the screen.

"That's what Lando said. Look what happened to the Millenium Falcon."

The Mandalorian Padawan looked at him. "Could you-"

"On Ruusan, my padawan. I will answer every question you have there."

* * *

_**GDS **_**Austria-Hungary**

* * *

"Well, the galaxy's going to shit," Ahsoka muttered. "The Republic's dead, and you're barely keeping it together. All because of two Terran Purebloods."

Anakin rose an eyebrow. "Terran Purebloods?"

"It's a rather unflattering, if accurate, term for Terran Jedi born in dominion space, with purely Terran ancestors, Master," Ahsoka said. "Both Pinkerton and Tackett are Terran Purebloods, and because of that, they're more powerful than any Jedi in this galaxy could ever be. They both have midichlorian counts at least four times higher than you do."

"That's impossible," Obi-wan said. "Anakin's count is higher than even Master Yoda! Are you saying every Terran Jedi is stronger than the master of our order?"

Ahsoka shook her head. "No, Master Kenobi," she said. "The lowest count for a Terran Pureblood is just under 19000. But in consequence, Purebloods are rare: for every thousand force sensitives any race in our galaxy produces, Earth and her colonies only produce 50. But the typical range for them is between 30 and 40,000. Ron and Jordan are in the higher range, plus they learned from Force spirits."

"So, men like them are rare?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, yeah. Then there's the Halfbloods like Knight Yamato. He's half-Corellian. Any children he has will be awakened to the force, but they will never be as highly in tune as a Pureblood. The phrase 'quality over quantity' fits perfectly for them."

"Either way, that's not what we should be focusing on," Obi-wan said with a sigh. "Thankfully, some members of the senate survived, Senators Amidala, Chuchi, and Mothma were off-planet at their respective homeworlds, and Senator Organa was saved as well. There are a few other survivors… but not nearly enough to maintain the Republic as it was."

"We might have to reform the Republic as something different." Ahsoka said, "In their time, the New Republic had been reformed as the Galactic Federation of Free Alliances during the Yuuzhan Vong War."

"And what the hell are those things?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka sighed before leaning on a bulkhead. "They're a humanoid race from another galaxy." She said, "They use biotechnology, and their religion was...not pretty. They nearly killed a third of the population of our galaxy before they finally gave up. They also caused the fall of your grandson, Jacen Solo, to the dark side of the Force. Took twenty years, but by that time, it was too late: he had become Darth Caedus."

"A Sith Lord?" Anakin asked. "But I thought with Palpatine's death-"

"The role of the Chosen One, Master, isn't just to destroy the Sith," Ahsoka said, shaking her head. "You were meant to destroy the Jedi as well. The chosen one was foretold to bring _balance _to the Force… when there's roughly thousands of Jedi using the light, and only two Sith using the dark… which side is causing the imbalance? Which side needs to get cut down a bit to bring balance?"

"Ahsoka, unless you've forgotten what the Sith have DONE-"

"That was caused because the Dark Jedi that were cast out were too angry to think about anything BUT revenge." Ahsoka growled slightly, "And that cycle kept going until three centuries from now! So, yes, most Sith were evil assholes, but the Jedi were just as stupid for not saying 'I'm sorry, maybe we should talk about this and research it properly?'!"

Both Jedi blinked. Ahsoka… had a point. "How much… do they know?"

"Everything." Ahsoka said with a short chuckle. "It's a bit funny, actually: they knew about us long before we arrived in their galaxy."

"What?" Obi-wan asked. "How can that be possible?"

Ahsoka walked toward one of the hologram emitters on the bridge, currently not being used. "Around 200 years from now, the Terran year being 1975, filming on a series began under the influence of a force-sensitive writer by the name of George Lucas. Back then, the Force didn't exactly have as much pull on Terrans, so Lucas was limited to flashes of insight from the past. The movie was titled… Star Wars. And it revolved around the events just prior to the battle of Yavin and the battle itself."

"Of course, that was just the start," Takeshi said as he walked up to the group. "Lucas did five more films - two sequels covering the Battles of Hoth and Endor, and events before and after both, and three prequels, one covering the Naboo crisis, one covering the events surrounding the Battle of Geonosis, and one set three years later, covering the end of the Clone Wars and the rise of the Empire. In addition to that, there were several books, television series, and even video games covering many different eras in the history of your galaxy."

"So, you knew who we were centuries ago."

"They didn't cover EVERYTHING," Ahsoka said. "Major events, mostly, like the creation of the Jedi Order to the Second Imperial Civil War. In a sense, they helped restore much of our history that we didn't know we lost."

"Well… that's… different." Anakin said with a sigh, "Force sensitives seeing the future… and making movies about it…"

"Everyone took it for granted until the _Mara Jade_ arrived 70 years after Episode IV, the first movie, was released." Ahsoka said, "You can probably imagine what Earth's reaction was…"

"In short: Everyone went nuts," Takeshi said with a short chuckle. "There are still plenty recordings of what happened on their version of the Holonet…"

"If we ever find a way into your time, I think we're going to want to see that."

* * *

_**ISSD **_**Executor**

* * *

"Ryloth's invasion was a success, and with the suggestion of Admiral Pellaeon, the Twi'lek population has accepted our presence," Vader announced to the Admirals of Death Squadron. "Now we must turn our attention to this system." The map showed a region of space, marked by a sort-of deformed skull. "Mandalore has historically been allied with the Sith, even with the pacifist Kynze as governor, Death Watch will find us an ally."

"We must be careful, My Lord: Mandalore is allied with the Republic." Piett said.

"There is no Republic now," Malgus said confidently, crossing his arms. "The Sith Palpatine rained fire over Coruscant, and barely any senators survived. The Republic has been crippled, and is far too distracted with damage control than to worry about a single star system… a _neutral _star system at that."

"The Star Forge is nearly fully operational, so I will be committing the bulk of our forces to the invasion. Lady Shura, make contact with Death Watch. Whatever resistance there is must be minimized."

"Thy will be done."

Vader looked to Malgus. "Malgus, you will be dealing with any… Jedi interference, be it Tackett and Pinkerton-" Sayane scowled at the mention of the latter. "Or of this era's Order. If you discover Obi-wan Kenobi… he is mine."

"There is another Knight you should be wary of," Sayane informed the group. "He was my older brother, and named after one of our ancestors. Malgus might recognize his name: Takeshi Yamato. He is incredibly skilled with his twin lightsabers, and while his indirect combat Force Powers are rather lackluster, those powers that increase his ability in close combat more than make up for it."

"I thought I was DONE with his family," Malgus growled.

"Veers, you will lead the ground invasion. Use TIE maulers to… soften them up before pulling out the infantry and the AT-ATs."

Veers gagged at the mention of the TIE maulers, which crushed everything in their way: speeders, light armor… people… "Yes, sir."

* * *

**Later - With Jordan**

* * *

A single _Lambda-_class T-4a Shuttle entered the atmosphere of the unnamed world along the fringes of Chiss Space, as it landed in a small clearing on the planet surface. The boarding ramp lowered as Jordan disembarked along with twenty Sith Soldiers in woodland camo gear.

"Set up a perimeter around the shuttle," Jordan ordered. "Await my return… I shall begin searching for our soon to be… friend."

"Yes sir," the Sith Soldiers said, as they followed his orders as Jordan began heading deeper into the forest. He tapped into the force as he sought his target, it wasn't too difficult though - there were no other forms of sentient life on the planet, mostly just wild animals. Jordan could, however, sense one - just one - force signature that was _not _a simple-minded animal.

After several minutes of walking, Jordan came to a halt as he reached an area in the forrest. He could tell the presence was _much _closer now. "Mitth'raw'nuruodo." He said out loud. "I know you are here… I wish to speak with you."

The form of what could have been the greatest military commander of his era emerged from the trees, his red eyes studying the human before him. "You know my Chiss name," he said, nodding. "Impressive. Not many non-Chiss can say it without slurring." Many a diplomatic incident had happened because of that in Jordan's time. "For the sake of ease, you may simply call me… Thrawn. Yes, that rolls off the tongue in a smooth fashion."

"Very well, Thrawn," Jordan said nodding. "You may call me Jordan, then."

"Jordan… I must ask, then, how do you know my name?" Thrawn asked, with slightly narrowed eyes. "Do you work for… Sidious?"

Jordan chuckled slightly. "No, the man you know as Sidious died not to long ago," he said. "Died at the hands of his apprentice. I had looked through some records, and I discovered how he knew you… and how you both knew of the Far Outsiders."

"You know of them?" the Chiss asked, and Jordan nodded.

"Yes." Jordan said, "I know of them, and much much more. With Sidious dead… there are very few now who know about the Far Outsiders… the 'Yuuzhan Vong' as I have discovered they are called. They represent a threat to our galaxy unlike any other… and we must prepare for them while we still can."

Thrawn liked having a real name for their enemy. Yuuzhan Vong sounded better than Far Outsiders by a lightyear. "The Chiss Ascendancy will be ready for their arrival." He said, "For many reasons, I doubt without Palpatine the rest of the galaxy will be." Jordan suppressed a wince at Thrawn's accurate prediction. Trillions of lives lost, planets Vongformed, Chewbacca, who many considered before AND after his death the ultimate Wookie, dead…

"More than you think," Jordan said. "Sidious is dead, but the galaxy has been thrown into chaos due to the… circumstances surrounding his death. I represent an organization who hopes to restore order to the galaxy, and prepare for the Vong's inevitable invasion. Given your prior experience… you may be one of the most qualified men in the galaxy who can help me prepare for their arrival."

"So you are here to recruit me?" Thrawn asked.

"That's the plan," Jordan said with a nod. "Sometimes all it takes is one special man, or a group of men, to change the fate of the galaxy. You are the kind of man the galaxy needs if it's going to survive. "

Thrawn seemed to be considering it. Of course, he coming to a decision was going to take a while: it was the Chiss way, after all. "I will consider it," Thrawn said. "I will contact you with my choice."

"That is all I ask," Jordan said, nodding, as he presented Thrawn a Commlink. "This is keyed to my personal terminal. When you make your decision, I shall return with a shuttle."

"I wish you luck with your preparations," Thrawn said nodding as he accepted the Commlink.

Jordan smirked, knowing that he was an art lover. "Also, there's a friend of mine who might have a present for you."

"A… present?"

"I think you'll like it."

* * *

_**Deep space**_

* * *

"There is nothing here… Master."

"I only called you my padawan because you're GOING to be my padawan. I haven't done the formal shit yet." Telas sighed as Ron dropped the fighter out of hyperspace, heading for... a ring. "What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a hyperspace connector ring. I had the Geonosians build a few for me."

"What's it do?"

"Basically, creates a stable hyperspace wormhole between two targets. In this case, here to Ruusan."

Telas scoffed. "That's impossible."

"The Gaean Dominion has hundreds of these things, and their predecessor on earth created one that sent a ship between galaxies. Terrans are insanely smart."

Telas rose an eyebrow as she looked at the object with a skeptical eye. Normally she would write it off as impossible… but considering everything that's been going on lately. She sighed "Alright then, but where are we going that needs… this?"

"Ruusan isn't exactly a hop, skip and hyperspace jump from Mandalore. It's half a galaxy away, and unless you want to spend a week in this thing with me-"

"Hell no."

"Knew you'd see it my way." Ron keyed the comm, activating the gate, which showed the typical tunnel of hyperspace. "Geonosian workmanship with Terran engineering. Works every time."

"So… how long will it take to travel from here to Ruusan?" She asked.

Ron said nothing, flying them through the ring. The ARC disappeared from normal space, then reappeared… over Ruusan. "About five seconds. The further you are, the longer the distance. That's why it takes a few days to cross from this galaxy to the Milky Way."

Telas blinked. "Holy shit."

"It's what we do. I'll fly us to the Valley."

"The… Valley?" Telsa asked.

"The Valley." The ARC flew over the planet before reaching an area that had a large number of statues and buildings. All representing Jedi. "The Valley of the Jedi. Over a thousand years ago, Jedi Lord Hoth and thousands of Jedi and Sith died here at the hand of darth Bane's thought bomb. The location was lost to time, until Morgan Katarn discovered its' location, and his son freed the spirits within."

"Then why haven't you released them?" Telas asked.

Ron shook his head "It's not my destiny." he said as he found a clearing for the ARC to land. "And we have other things to deal with right now."

"Like what?"

"Your training in the Jedi arts." The ARC put down, and Ron quickly got out of the fighter, unsheathing his sword. "For starters, blast deflection. In lieu of a lightsaber, this sword is perfect for saber form training. the blade is completely lightsaber-proof, so you can pretty much smack this thing with a saber all day: nothing's going to happen."

Ron tossed Telas the sword, who grabbed it as she inspected the blade. "Nice…" She said, "So, how do we start?"

"Simple. I use this little ball-" ron activated a Marksman-H training remote, letting it hover in the air. "And you have to deflect the bolts." Ron was grinning. "And YOU can't destroy it."

"Why not?"

"A, because it's the only one I've got, and if you do, that means you'll have to fight ME. B..." Ron activated his saberstaff, quickly disarming her by knocking the sword out of her hands. "You'll never learn anything because I'm the ultimate fucking swordsman. I'll keep disarming you."

Telas groaned a bit, as Ron tossed the sword back to her. "Alright, alright… don't destroy the ball..." she said.

The ball began moving and firing stinging blaster bolts at her, with the young Mandalorian intercepting the first, slowest shots. Once it began speeding up, however, it became more of a challenge. Her body could not keep up with her eyes, and thus she was hit a grand total of five times, yelping each time.

"You know, I thought that teaching you Shii-cho would be easy, seeing as you know some Force ability, subconsciously or not. Guess we're going to have to do it the hard way."

Telas did not like the sound of that. Ron placed a cloth over her eyes, effectively blinding her. "I can't see! How am I supposed to do this if I can't see?"

"Your eyes aren't entirely trustworthy. Act on instinct, and I guarantee you that you will intercept every shot."

Telas groaned a bit. "This is crazy…" she muttered, before entering a combat stance once more.

"Remember, you can feel the Force flowing through you, helping guide your hand." Telas sighed, then instinctively rose the blade to block one shot, then another, and another, and another. She began to see the remote in the Force, feeling the energy that it was putting out. "I think that's enough. See? You can do it. A bit of practice, and you can do it at will."

Telas actually looked surprised, as he actually doubted it was possible. "Huh… what do ya know…" she muttered, "So, what's next?"

"Now I begin teaching you the truly formalized version of Form I." Ron said, "The title for Shii-cho is 'the Way of the Sarlacc', as it seems just like one: slow moving, lumbering. But a master of it can create a wild, nigh-impenetrable defense, like Kit Fisto." He neglected to mention that Sidious killed Fisto less then a minute into the showdown on Coruscant, but it was his mastery of Form I that allowed him to survive that long against Sidious, who was, honestly, a better duelist. "but if you want lightsaber on lightsaber combat, we can skip to form II: Makashi."

Telas thought about it for a moment. "Best we start at the beginning," she said. "I don't want to miss anything afterall… and you know the saying: a good defense can lead to a good offense."

"Keep the sword: you're going to need it."

* * *

**Near ISSD **_**Executor**_

* * *

Asajj Ventress had to admit, the _Executor _looked VERY intimidating. The spearpoint-shaped 19 kilometer long dreadnought held her quarry: Darth Vader. If she could destroy him, Dooku would forgive all of her past mistakes and failures, proving her worth as his apprentice. hiding with Imperial recruits from the Centrality's many grateful planets on a T-4b _Lambda_-Class shuttle that were assigned to the flagship was her way on board, but GETTING to Vader would be the hard part.

Luckily though, Ventress wasn't an Assassin for nothing, so she simply would need to put all of her skills with the Force to remain undetected by not just Vader and the other force-sensitives onboard, but also from the hundreds of thousands of crewmen of the ship as well.

The four dozen or so NCOs grabbed what little personal effects they had as the shuttle landed in the hanger, and the loading ramp allowed them to exit. Ventress snuck out with the last of them, sticking to shadows and cover before looking at a large vent cover. Big ship meant big vents. This was too easy.

* * *

"My Lord, we're picking up a breach in the ventilation system." One of the operators announced, "Someone just opened a vent cover on Deck 78, Hanger Bay 5."

"There is an intruder on board." Vader said, before beneath his mask his eyes narrowed. "And because I can barely sense its' presence… Ventress. Admiral Piett, you are in command. I will deal with this assassin myself."

"As you wish, mylord." Piett said, as Vader proceeded out of the bridge to pursue the intruder.

* * *

Ventress was getting worried. Nothing was in the ventilation system: droids, vermin, even dust. It was better to face the enemy in the open then to wander the ducts for force knew how long. She cut open one of the sealed vent covers, landing in a seemingly deserted corridor.

'Kooh. Purr.'

At least until she heard that.

"Asajj Ventress..." Vader spoke, the Dark Lord of the Sith standing a fair distance away down the corridor. "It has been quite a while since we last met… I doubt you recognize me though."

"I'm sorry, but I don't…" She paused before feeling his presence in the Force. While she felt hate, loathing and such, it felt… familiar. That was when she figured it out. "Skywalker?!"

"THAT name…" Vader activated his red lightsaber. "No longer has any meaning to me!" Ventress drew and activated her inherited curved-hilt sabers, taking a modified Makashi jar'kai stance.

"So… this is who you become, Skywalker." She said, with a small satisfied smirk. "The hero of the Republic… now a lord of the Sith..."

"You never became a Sith in my timeline, Ventress. You failed your master once too often, and he finally decided to be rid of you. And I have had decades to improve my skills with a lightsaber. When you first fought me, I was but the learner; now I am the master." Vader extended his hand, unleashing Force lightning for the first time. no longer affected by his suit's lack of insulation thanks to his new limbs, made of tritonium, the Dark Lord unleashed the full power of the dark side upon the Dark Acolyte.

Ventress rose her Lightsabers to defend, as the blades intercepted the blades, but she was forced back a bit by the sheer force of the attack. '_He… he IS powerful..._' she thought, '_Far more powerful… that Dooku!_'

"You are beaten; it is useless to resist! Do not let yourself be destroyed like the Ventress I knew."

"I will never serve you, Skywalker!" Ventress learned that was a mistake as she was shoved back a full kilometer, crashing along the deck. '_Ok, NOT Skywalker. This one's angrier._' The apprentice got back onto her feet, ready to engage Vader. The dark lord had other plans, using the Force to throw objects at her from all sides.

"Oh son of a-!" She shouted as she was forced to jump out of the way, avoiding being hit by a hail of crates sent towards her by Vader. '_I can't beat him like this..._' she realized, as she knew the only way she was going to survive tonight… was to get the hell out of there.

She lept into a vent, making her way down a few levels before running as fast as she could to the hangar bays, cutting down stormtroopers (not bothering to see if they were dead) along the way, heading for a shuttle with a hyperdrive, as she had learned that most TIE fighters didn't have them. Thankfully, she found what looked similar to a _Turbostorm-_class Gunship, a ship developed by Republic Sienar Systems, which she _knew _had a Hyperdrive as she quickly ran for it.

She ran for it, quickly hijacking it and making her getaway. Dooku had sent her to her death! That was the only explanation! "I'm not going back to that bastard now. He'll just send me on another suicide run." The gunboat rocked from blaster fire before she jumped into hyperspace blindly, heading anywhere and nowhere.

* * *

"She escaped," Sayane said.

"It is of no consequence, my apprentice," Vader said. "Ventress was never a match for me once I had unleashed my true potential. Now go to Mandalore: Death Watch must be on our side for the invasion and occupation to go smoothly."

"Understood, my Master," Sayane replied, before heading to the hangar containing her _Bloodmark_ fighter.

"Inform Admiral Pellaeon that the _Chimaera_ and six other star destroyers will be heading into Confederacy space. We have left them alone for far too long."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

* * *

_**NJO SSD **_**Eclipse**

* * *

"At long last… we are going home." The Mandalorian General said, as the _Eclipse _and its task group made its way back to Mandalore. "I can hardely believe it..."

"What is your plan?" The Admiral asked, looking at Jordan as he sat in the command chair.

"Simple: its time Mandalore had a wake-up call." He said, before he stood up. "While the Death Watch has gotten things going, we want the people to follow the ideals of the _True _Mandalorians, not the Death Watch pretenders. While there _are _notable members in the Death Watch like Bo-Katan and her Nite Owls, many in the Death Watch simply want to go back to Mandalore the Ultimate's methods of making war with the Republic and the Jedi. We need to make sure they won't try that again, and set the Mandalorians back on the _correct _path that Jaster Mereel began."

"I've read up on him through your databases," the general said noddng, "Very wise and honorable man… I sure as hell wish I could've met him."

"So after this, how do you plan to gain the new mandalorian's support?" The Admiral asked, and Jordan chuckled a bit.

"Oh… I've found the perfect candidate to become the new Mandalore for the people." He said, "He will be meeting us shortly after our arrival."

"That's going to be interesting, to say the least." the _Eclipse_ shuddered for a moment, then ground out of hyperspace. "What the hell?"

"Sir, we're picking up a ship! Looks to be Imperial-Class!"

Jordan groaned. "Vader," he muttered. "Well, he's picked off the _wrong _ship this time… on screen."

The front screen showed the image of a single star Destroyer. However upon seeing it, Jordan immediately knew it wasn't Vader. It was an _Imperial II-_class Star Destroyer sure, however unlike any other Imperial II, she was colored jet black, giving it a more intimidating look. But most importantly, Jordan saw the IFF of the vessel.

The _Anakin Solo._ And from the dark presence he felt onboard… it didn't take a genius to know who was at the helm.

"So… it's Darth _Caedus,_ eh?" Jordan asked with a small frown. "I thought we didn't have to deal with more time travel… Ron won't like this."

"Who the hell is Darth Caedus?" The General asked.

"A fallen Jedi and a wannabe Sith Lord," Jordan said with a low growl. "Doesn't even deserve the title." If there was anything the Jedi AND the Sith agreed on, it was that Lumiya's Sith Order barely qualified for a Dark Jedi cult, let alone the title of Sith. They were an insult whose only real legacy was the destruction of Centerpoint Station. '_Something we're going to need to avoid: we're not ready to deal with Abeloth._'

"Sir, the _Anakin Solo_ is turning: hard astarboard, flank speed."

"Well, looks like he was expecting something smaller," Jordan said with a smirk. "Target her with our Turbolasers and Ion Batteries, disable her if you can, but don't hesitate to sink her if we don't have a choice."

His orders were followed, as the _Eclipse _unleashed a hail of green and blue Turbolaser and Ion cannon fire towards the _Imperial II._ To the vessel's credit, it was able to maintain its shields surprisingly well against the onslaught for a solid minute, before they finally began to falter as their shots began hitting the hull, causing moderate damage.

However, it wasn't enough to take out its engines, as a short while later the _Anakin Solo _made the jump to lightspeed. "Ah, damn. He got away."

"Should we pursue?" The Admiral asked, but Jordan shook his head.

"No, not today," he said. "It's only one ship, even if its an _Imperial II_, and he's damaged now, and will take time to repair. Even if he joins Vader, we can deal with him then. For now, we have more important things to do - resume course to Mandalore."

"Hyperdrive got knocked out by whatever got that ship here, boss," One of the operators said. "We can fix it, but we're stuck at sublight for a while."

Jordan groaned, but nodded "Alright, get the hyperdrive repaired," he said. "I want us at Mandalore ASAP."

"Roger, roger."

* * *

_**Mandalore orbit**_

* * *

16 _Venator-_class Star Destroyers and 27 _Acclamator_-Class Assault Ships orbited the planet, under the watchful eyes of Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano, who was quickly becoming more and more likely for promotion due to her newly acquired skill set. "So, we can confirm Ron WAS here. Problem is, the Duchess isn't saying a thing about where he went."

Anakin smirked, and Obi-wan inwardly groaned. "Maybe Obi-wan here can charm the good Duchess into getting us the answers we need." He said.

"For the love of the Force, Anakin, I'm not teasing YOU about Senator Amidala!"

"At least I'm not denying I'm married anymore!"

Ahsoka shook her head as Obi-wan drew closer and closer to tearing his hair out. Or throttling Anakin. Probably both.

"Commander, Generals, we're picking something up on scanners." One of the operators said.

The two Generals were too busy yelling at one another to notice, so Ahsoka was the only one to take a look. "What is it?"

"Ship in hyperspace, coming in awfully fast."

Seconds later, a ship dropped out of hyperspace: an _Imperial II-_class Star Destroyer, IFF code reading as the _Stalker_. "That ship's with Death Sqaud - Uh-oh."

(BGM: Ori Fleet from Stargate The Ark of Truth, :50 to 1:40)

More ships began dropping out of hyperspace, making up a grand total of 56 warships… led by the _Executor_. "MASTERS!"

"WHAT?!" They both shouted, before they looked out the window and saw the incoming fleet. "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Launch everything we've got!"

"To hell with that; we need to get out of here!"

Ahsoka directed Yularen's gaze to a familiar looking warship. It was an Immobilizer-418. "Interdictor, Admiral. We're not going anywhere until that thing's been taken out."

"Just do it then!" Yularen shouted, "Form the fleet in defensive possitions, and launch every fighter and bomber we've got against that thing!"

It was a colossal mismatch, akin to the legendary Battle of Layte Gulf on Earth over a century from that time. "How many artillery walkers do we have?"

"You're not thinking of using those against that fleet!"

"It'll give us more firepower against those ISD2s and the Executor, which is what we need!"

The heavy arty walkers DID had more powerful cannons then the turbolasers mounted to their ships, but it was going to take time getting them into position.

"Masters, I think we should join the battle and give the clone pilots a hand."

Anakin nodded. "I agree," he said, as he headed for the turbo lift. "Come on, Snips!"

* * *

The clone pilots had learned to respect and to a lesser degree fear the TIE series of starfighters. They might've been lightly armed with only two cannons, but the LN models weapons outgunned them by a factor of four. That wasn't including the more agile and faster TIE Interceptor, which had six cannons, or the rare TIE Defender, which had shields. "This is insane!" Anakin shouted "Why is Vader invading Mandalore: it's practically worthless!"

"The planet might be, but the iron isn't!" Ahsoka shouted, as a pair of ARCs were shot down by a LN, which was brought down just as fast by her Eta-2 starfighter.

"_She's right!_" Wedge shouted, as Rogue Squadron sped through the battlezone, their X-wings tearing apart the TIE's. "_Mandalorian Iron is one of the few metals that can defend against _lightsabers _of all thngs! We can't let Vader get Mandalore!_"

"Well, tritonium's better-" Ahsoka's Eta-2 rocked from an impact, causing her to lazily look back at her attacker, which was a TIE Interceptor.

"You know, I think the authors like destroying my fighters. This is the second time in the entire fic!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Long story, don't think I have time to explain!" The left wing exploded, and Ahsoka bailed out.

The TIE pilot was smug, smirking to himself before the hatch opened and he was catapulted into the vacuum. Ahsoka quickly strapped herself into the TIE before closing the hatch shut. "Alright, now… who to shoot first?"

Three TIE/LNs were on Anakin's tail, and despite his skill, the Eta-2 wasn't as agile. She quickly got in front of the enemy TIEs before pulling what was commonly referred to as the Wedge Maneuver, gunning the LNs down from 12 o'clock.

"_Thanks Snips!_" Anakin said as her captured TIE flew alongside his Eta-2. "_Though seriously, how do you keep doing that so easily?_"

'"Myrkr."

"Pinkerton's transfer essense? Wait, he knows how to fly one of those things?!"

"His parents are Dominion engineers!"

Dozens of TIE/LNs flew past the blockade, heading for the Negotiator, one of the Venators in the fleet before ramming into her, causing massive hull breaches and loss of control. "What the hell?!"

"The fighters are unmanned: Vader's using them as suicide craft!" Ahsoka shouted.

"_Not surprising - TIE's can be bought and built a dime a dozen,_" Wedge said, as they shot down several Kamikaze TIE's. "_And TIE/LN's are moreso like that. They can sacrifice LN's without much concern, but Interceptors are another story, as you can tell._"

"Yeah, they're better in every way!" Several LAAT/i gunships shot past Ahsoka's new TIE Interceptor (she had already claimed dibs on it) heading for the _Executor_. "Where are those idiots going?!"

"Master Koth and four others decided to try and end this: they're going after Vader personally."

"Are you _INSANE?!_" Ahsoka shouted. "Vader has killed _Hundreds _of Jedi that are even stronger than he is! You think they stand a ghost of a chance against him _on his Dreadnought?!_"

"Master Koth thinks they stand a chance! Ahsoka, I need you to cover their approach!"

"I'm not going in with them: I might be better now, but I'm not suicidal!"

"Just make sure they land safely!"

* * *

_**On the LAAT/i**_

* * *

"Master, you know I never question the Council's wisdom… but this is a suicide mission if I've ever seen one."

Luminara sighed, however she couldn't help but agree with her apprentice as she, Bariss, Tsui Choi and Saesee Tiin along with a detachment of ARC Troopers stood in the Larty, making their way towards the _Executor._ She had seen what Death Squadron could do, and Vader was well above their league. Combine that and the fact he had multiple highly skilled Sith probably onboard, it made their success all the more unlikely.

"While you may have a point, Padawan Offee, we have good reason to believe we have higher chances of success. Padawan Tano has revealed several of Vader's secrets and weaknesses to the Jedi Council, and using that knowledge, we will succeed."

Bariss gave Eeth Koth a mild pointed look. "Master Koth, Ahsoka should not even have any knowledge of this Dark Lord," she said. "She's a _Padawan_ like me, how could she know _anything _about Vader?"

"While I don't wish to share this, Padawan Tano was… given this information from one of the rogue Jedi that killed Palpatine using a power known as transfer essence," she said. "She has all of his knowledge, both historical and in the art of the Force."

To say Barris was surprised was an understatement as she gave her master an incredulous look. "W-what?" She asked, "How… _why _would they do that?" She then shook her head "Nevermind. Even if Ahsoka got that info, then wouldn't she be telling us to stay _AWAY _from that ship?! If those guys really are from the future like I've heard, they KNOW how dangerous Vader is!"

"This mission was authorized by the Jedi council, Padawan." Koth said. "If you believe I wish to engage this Sith willingly, you would be wrong. But we MUST remove him from play, else we will pay with the death of more Jedi. I hope to capture him alive, and force the commander of the _Executor_ to stand down."

Koth's dislike of the mission was clear enough to Bariss, but so was his willingness to see it done, and so was the fact that he was right: if they had Vader hostage, they would be able to force his Empire to stand down. That didn't mean Bariss liked it, seeing it as an affront to the teachings of the Order.

"This is still suicide…" Barris muttered. "If we want to take Vader down, we should wait for a moment when we actually _have the advantage,_ not while he's practically holding all the cards here!"

The LAAT/i rocked from a near-grazing from a TIE/LN, which was shot down by a TIE Interceptor seconds later. "_Master Koth, this is Padawan Tano, your escort for your suicide mission. Bit of advice: if he starts kicking your asses, run to the nearest exit. I don't care if it says walk, you RUN._"

Every Jedi in the transport had no idea how to respond to that. The clones just started laughing their asses off. "_I'd say good luck, but you're going up against the greatest Jedi killer of all fucking time, so…_" The Interceptor broke off as they neared the _Executor_, engaging more TIEs.

'_Ahsoka certainly has changed..._' Barriss thought before she sighed. "Greatest Jedi-Killer of all time…" she muttered, "Last chance if anyone wants to abort mission and get out of here."

Luminara shared her apprentice's dislike of the mission, and it only got worse once Ahsoka's warning had been heard. But they were too close to abort. "As much as I wish we could, my Padawan… we are past the point of no return." The LAAT/i entered the hangar, and the side hatches opened. Stormtroopers began firing at the LAAT, and the Jedi jumped out, activating their lightsabers to deflect blaster fire back at the troopers. Neither Mirialan was… happy about doing it, but they were indoctrinated, unwilling to even surrender to the Jedi. "Blast them until they're dead!"

"For the Republic!" The ARC Troopers shouted as they descended from the LAAT/i, firing their DC-15A's and S's at the Stormtroopers. It was easy to tell that the ARC's had an advantage training-wise, they _were _bred as soldiers the day they could walk, and the poor accuracy of the Stormtroopers due to the E-11's recoil didn't help the Troopers either, though the few hits they _did _score took out an ARC or two with one hit.

That was the main being of the E-11. The weapon was designed to defeat armor of all kinds, and trooper armor (clone and storm) were resistant to blaster bolts to the degree that the wearer of the armor could survive up to five hits and live. The E-11 was made to punch through and kill in _one_. This worked against the stormtroopers, as the Jedi reflected bolts back at their shooters, burning holes in their armor and killing them. "Hangar's secure, General. damned if those blasters aren't nasty, though."

"What they lack in accuracy, they seem to make up for in brute firepower. It is like they were designed more for executions than actual combat." The half dozen or so clones on the deck, either dead or dying, could attest to that.

"We're gonna need to upgrade from the DC's sooner or later…" another ARC Trooper said, picking up one of the E-11's. "Something as good as these… without the damn kick."

Thuds were heard as something approached. Roughly three meters tall, armed with a massive cannon mounted to its' left arm and looking, vaguely, like a stormtrooper. "Dark Trooper!" The ARCs had been briefed on the super-droids, and thus they knew which model it was: a Phase II. It began to fire at them, killing two ARCs in one shot before focusing on the Jedi.

"FOR THE EMPIRE." The Phase II Dark Trooper shouted out in its mechanical voice, unleashing a stream of blaster fire towards the Jedi. Three of the four Jedi managed to jump out of the way… but Master Tsui Choi wasn't so lucky as he was cut to shreds almost immediately.

The Dark Trooper was designed to be almost impossible to destroy, but it was still made of durasteel, so when Koth and Luminara managed to get close and hack off both of its' arms before decapitating it, it fell over after killing the Jedi master. "So, did Ahsoka say anything about those things having blaster cannons powerful enough to kill a living being in a single hit?" Barris growled out.

"She did, ma'am, but we didn't believe her." One of the ARC Troopers said.

"And she _also _said this was a suicide mission!" Barriss muttered. "And we're not believing _that _either?" (You are not in chat, Jorn, and next)

"Starting to get that, ma'am, but we're ARC troopers: every mission's a suicide mission for us."

"Your confidence is praiseworthy, but if we're going up against a Sith Lord that killed more Jedi than any before or since..."

'_Koo-purr_'

The breathing sound sent shivers down the others spines, as the all turned to see the Dark Lord himself enter the room, his lightsaber ignited and at the ready. "You had best to listen to her," Vader said. "Your council have sent you all to your doom."

Lightsabers were all pointed in Vader's direction, and the ARCs opened fire on the Sith Lord, who deflected the bolts with seemingly bored ease. "You will die if you do not give in. Submit, and I will spare your lives."

"We will never serve you, Sith!" Koth shouted, as he charged towards Vader with his Lightsaber raised…

…only for Vader to literally bitchslap him before slicing his head off without breaking a sweat.

"As my apprentice once said former Padawan Tackett stated once, 'bitch, please'." THAT stunned them speechless, but silence was all they needed as they began their attack on Vader. Saesee was killed seconds later, leaving the Mirialans.

"Suicide at best, Master Unduli." Vader said, as he clashed swords with the Jedi Master. "DId you truly believe you could defeat me, on _my _terms? While I possess over a decade's more experience than you or anyone in the old order?"

"The darkness may be patient, but it always loses, Vader. You will fall eventually."

"Perhaps, but not by your hands!" The duo were forced to fall back, deeper into the first of the Super Star Destroyers, watched, to a degree, by stormtroopers and other Imperials. "You are beaten! It is useless to resist any further! Do not let yourselves be destroyed as Obi-wan did!"

The mentioning of Kenobi, who was probably the best Jedi of the current generation (Mace might have created Vaapad, but Obi-wan mastered Ataru and other styles of lightsaber combat, and Yoda's age made him a non-factor, seeing as he was centuries older) dying at Vader's hands was enough to make them fear the Dark Lord.

Luminara wasn't disillusioned enough to believe the really could defeat Vader… not yet, but she would be damned before she will allow Barriss to be killed. "Barriss… go. Now." She hissed out, "I'll hold him off as long as I can, but you _need _to get out of here!"

Her apprentice eyed one of the few remaining TIE fighters (a model that looked like an Interceptor, but with more square wings) before making a run for it. Luminara pushed Vader back with the force, giving her more time to escape, but angering the Sith Lord. Barriss made her way to the TIE Advanced, which was a replacement for Vader's stolen x1, watching Luminara duel Vader to the death.

The Jedi Council had sent them to their deaths in a vain attempt to stop Death Squadron by taking out its' leader. Luminara had voiced her objections, but still went along with it. She guessed even Master Obi-wan knew better than to even try. The Jedi Order was arrogant and corrupt in the extreme: not like the Sith, but they were anything but the pure warrior-monks they claimed to be.

'_Master..._' Barriss thought as she entered the TIE, tears in her eyes as she was forced to abandon her master. '_I… I know this isn't the Jedi way… but I _will _avenge this day… this will never happen again. _'

The TIE escaped, leaving Luminara behind just as she was knocked to the deck, her lightsaber destroyed. "Finish it, fallen one. That's the Sith way, is it not?"

"I have… other uses for you, my foolish Jedi 'friend'." The Force left the bay, and Luminara vaguely noticed a ysalamiri out of the corner of her eye. "My apprentice has informed me of a device that is most brutal, if not extremely efficient at breaking the wills of those it is used on. Take her to the new chamber… and the Embrace of Pain."

* * *

_**NJO SSD **_**Eclipse**

* * *

"_This is a general warning to all craft within 10 parsecs of the Mandalore sector: Mandalore has been taken by Darth Vader's Death Squadron. Do not enter the system; it is certain death!_"

The message began repeating, and the Mandalorians all looked to Jordan. "Well? Now what?"

"Nothing. We can't fight Death Squadron in our state."

"Come ON! We've got the _Eclipse_!"

"The _Eclipse_'s superlaser is offline, and if you haven't noticed, weapons and shield control are jury-rigged on the same network now: we can't use them both at the same time. Then there's the biggest problem: we're too bulky." The Eclipse, for all of being two whole kilometers shorter than the Executor, was three times more massive, and that reduced the ship's turn rate. The Executor was lighter and thus more agile, and could outturn them, not to mention was fully operational, compared to the need-to-drydock-right-fucking-now Eclipse.

"Damnit!" The General shouted, slamming his fist against one of the consoles. "We were so close! We were finally going to return home! And this _Chakaar_ took it away from us!"

"We'll retake Mandalore, General - I promise you," Jordan reassured. "But for now… the best we can do is Covert SAR operations for survivors of the battle."

"Well, NOW where do we go?!"

"We can link up with Ron at Ruusan: this IS his ship." The Eclipse shuddered out of hyperspace once more, and Jordan groaned in annoyance. The ship had held together quite well, but constant action with almost no resupply and repair was finally taking its' toll. "Supreme Commander, we're picking up a ship dropping out of hyperspace directly ahead: a TIE fighter, X1-class, one lifeform, no cybernetics." It wasn't Vader: there were no cybernetic signatures, and they'd sense his overpowering presence.

Jordan closed his eyes, and he could tell whoever was in there was a force-user, and judging from the light he sensed, it was a Jedi. '_Must have escaped somehow..._' he thought. "Activate tractor beams, bring it onboard."

"You sure, sir?" "She's friendly. At least as far as Old Order Jedi go."

* * *

Barriss had blacked out after activating the hyperdrive on her stolen x1, and was currently slipping on a BAD slope. The feelings of regret, hate and a desire for revenge were stirring in her soul, tearing down her fortress of control. To be blunt, her encounter with Vader had caused her to begin to fall to the dark side. She had visions of a Sith Lord simply sitting before her, reading a book. "So, you've noticed my presence, young one. Good."

"Who… who are you?" Barriss asked, looking at the figure with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Darth Vectivus." Barriss sensed the dark side within him, but doubted his claim. "I have never heard of you."

"I'm not surprised: I kept to myself during my life." Vectivus said, standing up. "Never plotted to take over the galaxy, destroy the Jedi: just live my life and study the dark side. The young Jordan Tackett appears to have taken up both my mantle as well as Darth Revan's. I must say, I am proud to call him a Sith Lord, knowing how to restrain himself."

"You mean one of the people who killed Palpatine?" Barriss asked. "He's a _Sith_?!"

"Yes, but as I told you… he is taking the Sith in a totally new direction," Vectivus said. "Dark times are coming, Padawan Offee… Death Squadron is but the tip of the iceberg of things to come. The Jedi and Sith are going to need to put aside their differences to combat the trials ahead… don't believe me, you will soon be meeting Jordan himself momentarily."

"Wait!" The mists faded, followed by Barriss opening her eyes in the medical bay of some star destroyer. On one of the walls was a duel crest, one being the emblem of the Jedi Order of her time, the other… she couldn't recognize it. Beside it was the old emblem of the Sith Empire, only surrounded by a circle rather than a hexagon. "Supreme commander! She's awake!"

Barriss looked to the side, as she saw a figure clad in black and red robes and armor, his face covered by the signature mask that everyone knew as Revan's. "Good to see you still amongst the living," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"To use a term from Corellia… pissed off. I was sent on a suicide mission to kill Darth Vader, and I'm the only one that survived! Even my master's dead: I can't even feel her in the Force!"

A sharp pain and a scream of agony that clearly belonged to Luminara Unduli was heard through the force, countering her statement.

"How the fuck did Vader get his hands on an Embrace of Pain?! That's Vong tech: those assholes aren't even in this galaxy yet!"

Barriss looked at the Revanite. "Embrace of Pain?"

Jordan sighed. "It's… a long story," he said, "But in short, the embrace of pain is a tool for torture that is especially useful against force users."

Another scream and feeling of agony was felt, and Barriss couldn't help but feel angry. The council had sent them to their deaths, only for her to escape and her master to end up as someone being tortured by a Sith Lord. She wanted nothing more than to kill Vader, but she knew she was doomed, as he was better in almost every way.

Jordan could already sense her emotions, as he knew what she was likely going through. "Vader is strong… but he is not invincible." He said, "He _can _be defeated… but there is no way you can do so now... but if you wish it, I can train you in the arts your previous master never could… both of the light and the dark."

"I can't just...even if I could, the dark side would corrupt me, turning me to its' will!"

"Darth Vectivus wasn't. And neither am I, and neither is Ron." He didn't mention Ron's anchors, which was a way of cheating, but considering his mind wasn't exactly whole due to over a decade of being assaulted by the ghosts of Sith Lords, Dark Jedi and Jedi who wished to use him for some purpose or another, that evened it out. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force."

Jordan smiled a bit as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You can only be corrupted if you _let _it corrupt you," she said. "And I've trained under one of the most famous 'grey' sith in history, Revan. Together… we can save the galaxy not just from Death Squadron, but from anyone else who may threaten it."

Barriss had two choices: return to the Jedi, and probably be sent to her death in some way, shape or fashion, or join him and learn all of the Force. Not much of a choice. "I pledge myself… to your teachings, my Lord."

"Bah, don't worry about the formal crap." Jordan said, patting her on the shoulder. "Welcome to the New Sith Order Barriss."

* * *

_**ISSD **_**Executor** _**\- Mandalore orbit**_

* * *

"Normally I do not use torture, but I must admit, this device is effective." Vader mused as Luminara screamed at everyone and thing as she tried to escape the Vong meditative device. As with many things, his new apprentice provided the means to obtain it.

"Lord Vader!" The Dark Lord turned to see a twi'lek wearing an Army officer's uniform. "Death Watch's leader, Pre Vizla, wishes to see you. Something about Lady Shura's first Jedi trainer."

Vader paused for a moment, "We shall continue this… later." Vader said, as he left the embrace on to do what it does best, as he left to meet with the death watch leader.

Aforementioned Mandalorian asshole was currently on the bridge, flexing his fingers. Despite having his arms hacked off, they were surgically reattached as Ron didn't use his lightsaber at full power, only using it at a setting akin to a laser scalpel.

"Pre Vizla."

The leader of Death Watch faced Darth Vader, and was mildly intimidated by his voice and armor. "Lord Vader," he said, "In times past, Mandalore and the Sith were allies against the Jedi and the Republic. Perhaps we can be again."

"Your own organization has mixed feelings about the Jedi." Vader said, "Your Nite Owls, for example, only use you as a means to a more honorable end."

"I will deal with them, Darth. You wanted Mandalore's baskar, so I'll give it to you."

"You are correct in assuming I wanted your iron." his apprentice entered the bridge, and Vizla wondered if this was a mistake. "But I only need a small amount."

This somewhat surprised Pre, raising an eyebrow at that. Why would he conquer Mandalore if he only needed a small amount of beskar? On that note, why _just _have a small amount when they could easily mine scores more beskar in a short time.

"Your thoughts betray you, Secret Mandalore." Vader said, "This system is the only natural source of Mandalorian iron in the universe. But I have a source that _creates _it." Sayane activated a holoemitter, showing the form of the Star Forge. "The fool who most likely cut off your arms created a Star Forge, which uses a star to create warships, weapons and droids from the star it orbits. With the sample, every ship built by the Forge will be built of Mandalorian iron."

Vizla tried to imagine it. Thousands of ships, built everywhere in the galaxy, made of beskar. The Republic's durasteel navy would stand no chance. "I wished to take Mandalore to prevent anyone but the Empire from gaining access to the metal under the crust of your planet. The rest is yours, and you may mine with impunity."

This was an offer Pre would be a fool to disagree with. They simply needed to give them a sample of Beskar, and the rest of the Iron would remain under Mandalorian control.

"Only a fool would ignore this offer."

"And a fool you are not. Prepare your warriors: Death Watch is now the Mandalorian government, and a new face of the Imperial military." '_At least until I find a way to get rid of you and put someone like Boba Fett in charge: he is a true Mandalorian._'

"And before I forget…" Vader tossed Pre a cyndrillical device that he was all too familiar with. "Since Pinkerton had stolen your Darksaber, I believe a replacement until you can reclaim it is in order."

Pre ignited the saber, which gave off a dark green unstable glow causing Pre to smirk slightly. "Thank you, Lord Vader," he said.

The Mandalorian bowed and left, and once he was out of earshot, Sayane approached her master. "Master, with respect, he cannot be trusted."

"To use an adage, he is filling in until either he dies or I find someone better, my apprentice. We will need to consolidate our forces before pushing forward. I will send you to Geonosis. Gain the support of Poggle the Lesser. Or replace him with someone more willing."

"Thy will be done, my Master," Sayane said as she walked out of the command deck, leaving Vader behind.

* * *

_**Ruusan**_

* * *

Telas was more than slightly infuriated by Ron's teaching method. Although it was effective, and she was fairly good with form I now thanks to it, getting smacked by a lightwhip was EXTREMELY painful, training mode or not. Now she had moved on to form II, Makashi, or the Way of the Ysalamiri. In the process, Ron had switched to his curved hilt lightsaber, using nothing but Makashi to fight his apprentice in the form.

She was getting better, that much Ron knew for certain. However this was just the beginning of her training obviously.

'_I HATE those curved Sabers SO MUCH._' She thought with a growl as she defended against a flurry of strikes from Ron.

"Calm yourself, Padawan: Makashi was DESIGNED for swordfighting!" The red blade made contact with the tritonium sword once more, and forced Telas back a few meters.

"I can't beat you."

"Neither can I beat you. I am TRAINING you, not sparring with you," Ron said. "And if I had the time, I'd teach you the proper katas, but we don't HAVE time." At that moment though, his commlink beeped as he activated it as he continued his duel. "Pinkerton."

"_Ron, we have a problem._" Jordan spoke on the comm. "_Vader just made his next move - he's taken over Mandalore._"

"Called it. I hate it when the Force tells me this shit."

"Vader took over my home planet! We've got to do something!"

"Most of my power is tied up in my affinity anchors right now, Padawan: I can't face Vader and hope to win. We also don't have enough ships or men to take the fight to…" Ron sighed. "Jordan, I have an idea you're probably not going to like."

"_That depends: what's the plan?_" Jordan asked.

"We talk to the Old Order and work with them: we don't have the manpower, Mandalorian army or not," Ron said with a sigh. "Plus the Eclipse is probably breaking down-"

"That's not my fault!"

"It's happening. Just get that thing back to the Star Forge," Ron said. "I'll go… deal with Skywalker and Kenobi. God knows we need the help."

"_They won't like this one bit… heading back to the forge now,_" Jordan said. "_I sure hope you know what your doing Ron._"

"I know the old order better than you do. And I might have an ally. I'll call you with the news."

* * *

_**RSD **_**Resolute**

* * *

"So, which of the grand poobah of IDIOCY that is the Jedi Council authorized that mission?!"

The remaining members of the Jedi Council were ill prepared for an irate Ahsoka Tano, whose master and HIS master had decided to back the hell away from this. Even though the images of the Council were simply holograms, they flinched at Ahsoka's demand, which was more forceful then they came to expect from her. "Well?!" Adi Gallia and Mace Windu raised their hands. This was followed by Ki-Adi Mundi and, most surprisingly, Plo Koon of all people.

"What the actual _FUCK _is wrong with you people?!" Ahsoka shouted, "I _TOLD YOU_ What these guys could accomplish! I told you what Vader himself has done - he personally _slaughtered _countless Jedi! And you thought sending in just _FOUR _would yield _ANYTHING DIFFERENT?!_"

"We thought that they could take Vader or at least his apprentice out of the picture, _Padawan _Tano. Perhaps if you think you are up for the challenge-"

"Does it LOOK like I'm suicidal?!" She shouted. Anakin and Obi-wan shared a knowing look, the words 'you're calling the council on their bullshit; it sure LOOKS that way' being unsaid. The council's image warped for a few moments before an unwelcome image appeared. "_Is this thing on? Oh, good, it is._"

Mace narrowed his eyes at the intruder in their conference. "Ronald Pinkerton." He said with a slight growl. "What do you want?"

"_To talk, Master Windu_," Ron said. "_Nothing more._"

"You have to have a lot of nerve to contact us after everything you and your friend had caused." Adi said.

"_Think of it like this. We just saved your lives being here, Gallia. You were supposed to die three weeks ago at the hands of Savage Opress. Hett, I show no remorse for. He was a Sith Lord of the old way. Good fucking riddance._"

"Amen to that." The Torguta muttered, as the two humans facepalmed. Ahsoka was siding with Pinkerton. "Still, that DOES worry me. Maul was supposed to pop up round the same time."

"Maul?" Obi-wan asked, "As in DARTH Maul?"

"Oh, yes. He's alive. A little on the insane side, but alive."

"Why didn't you tell us this _earlier?!_" Anakin asked.

"Never had the chance," Ahsoka said. "We've been running around either fighting Death Squadron or chasing after Pinkerton and Tackett."

Every Jedi facepalmed at this. The Padawan was right. "What do you want, Pinkerton?"

"Y_ou need someone willing to fight Vader on even terms. We need the men to fight his army. We both need ships. I can provide the first and last._"

"_An ALLIANCE? With two sith Lords?!_"

"I am NOT a Sith. I am a Jedi of the New Order, one willing to embrace Jordan's Sith Order as brothers, not hack down as enemies."

"He has a point," Ahsoka said with a sigh, "If we're gonna stand a chance against Vader, we'll need the resources those two can provide… unless you guys happen to know anyone else who has a dreadnought that can kill capital ships in a single shot?"

The Council did not like Ahsoka's retort. "_If you want to talk to me, send the _Resolute _to Ruusan._"

"Why there?" Anakin asked.

Ron's smile was slightly taunting. "_Ahsoka knows why._"

The Tortuga sighed. "The Valley of the Jedi."

"_The Valley is a myth!_" Mace shouted.

"_I'm STANDING in the Valley right now._" _Ron retorted, _"_Myth THAT, Windu._"

"He's telling the truth - the Valley does exist." Ahsoka said, "Well, we can go ahead and head over there now."

"_Send anyone but the _Resolute_, and I'll know. I trust Kenobi and his students. The rest of you, not so much._" Ron's image faded away.

"_Send for Takeshi Yamato and the rogue Force-users on the _Austria-Hungary."

"_They're called Imperial Knights, Master: basically Grey Jedi loyal to the Fel Empire._"

That was the last straw for Mace. "_Padawan Tano, while you have done excellent service to the Jedi Order and the Republic, your attitude is something we can do without._"

Ahsoka smiled tightly. "Kiss my ass, Master Windu." She ended the transmission.

"That… that was-"

"Pinkerton holds him in high esteem only for his dueling abilities. Everything else… well, he's not a well-liked historical figure for the New Jedi Order." She said.

Obi-wan sighed. "Admiral, set a course for Ruusan following Ahsoka's directions," he said. "Let's get this over with…"

* * *

_**NJO SSD **_**Eclipse**

* * *

The _Eclipse_ dropped out of hyperspace just short of Lehon, and not on purpose. "Well, that's it: the hyperdrive's out of commission."

"This ship is falling apart! Why the hell is it doing this NOW, and not earlier?!"

"Uh, because we used everything from chewing gum and bailing wire to the kitchen sink to keep this thing from completely falling apart?" A B1 Droid said.

The Mandalorians glared at the B1s, then focused their attention outside, where a massive shipyard complex was waiting for them. "Uh, was that THERE before?"

Jordan shook his head. "No. It wasn't," he said, as he decided to look through the datapad Ron left with the Forge. The most important part was telling them what it was when they found it. He activated it as soon as he found it, finding a subfile and seeing five text files. '_SF1-SY: This one I left on the_ Eclipse. _It will construct a shipyard as well as making warships and fighters by the bucketload. Doesn't matter if you have the fucking things if you can't maintain them._'

He looked through the rest, seeing the second letter grouping telling him what it did. 2-GG, which was on Ruusan, would eventually build the Galaxy Gun. 3-SC, again on Ruusan, the infamous Suncrusher. 4 and 5DSOBS confused him for a second. Until he opened 4DSOBS. '_This one I left with the Geonosians on Hypori for safekeeping. This one builds the Death Star. Technically, the Death Star II, with the improved superlaser and everything._'

Jordan blinked before he groaned. "Oh son of a bitch…" he muttered. "Ron, why leave the Death Star II specs with the bloody _Geonosians _and not me! Who has better security measures here!"

"What are you talking about?" The General asked, and Jordan sighed.

"I'll explain later," he said. "For the time being though, we need to use the Star Forge to start repairs on the _Eclipse_… force knows we're gonna need her back in action ASAP."

The Eclipse approached the shipyard, secured by massive docking clamps once it entered its' berth. She wouldn't be leaving for a LONG time.

* * *

_**Imperial space**_

* * *

The ISD _Chimaera_ continued to follow one of the shuttle shipments that routinely left the Star Forge, which was now capable of building capital ships akin to the 10 kilometer _Titan_-Class. Reports of the shuttles had started a month prior, once the Forge was large enough to make ISDs. Hundreds of the damn things flew in and out in ten minute intervals. Vader had had enough of the mystery, and sent the _Chimaera_ to find out WHY.

"Admiral, we're picking something up," One of the operators said. "Large, metallic."

"A ship?" Pellaeon asked.

The operator shook his head. "No, sir. Larger than a station," he said. "We might be able to see it."

"On screen," Pellaeon said, and a few moments later an image appeared on the front screen… and the eyes of everyone on the bridge widened at what was orbiting the planet. A large skeletal framework of a sphere-shaped battlestation that anyone from their time could recognize. "By the Force… it's a Death Star."

This Death Star was only 20% complete, but the dish and framework were complete, reminding them of more of the prototype held at the Maw then the Death Stars I and II. That did not mean it wasn't operational: the dish was fully skinned, and what appeared to be a grand total of SIX hypermatter cores were nested in the center of the station. If it so desired, the station could blow them out of the sky.

"Begin docking procedures." The Admiral said, "I want to make sure that thing's not operating under an AI like the LAST one. And inform Lord Vader of our discovery."

"Sir, we are receiving a link from the _Executor._" One of the operators said, "Lord Vader wishes to speak with you."

"Patch him through." Pallaeon said, and a few moments later the holographic image of Darth Vader appeared before him.

"_Admiral Pellaeon, have you discovered the destination of the shuttles?_" Vader asked.

"We have sir… though this may be difficult to believe." The Admiral said, "We… have discovered what appears to be a Death Star still in construction. At first glance, it appears the superlaser is already complete, and it is larger than the original model the rebels destroyed at Yavin IV."

Vader actually recoiled in surprise for a brief moment. "_That is not possible._" he said, "_We neither have the plans for the Death Star, nor have I ordered its' construction._"

The image of his apprentice appeared a moment later. "_My Master, I believe I know how this came to be._" She said, "_Pinkerton has the blueprints for the second Death Star, and it is likely that the Star Forge I acquired was pre-programmed to construct the device. In any event, I believe it will be useful in the future._"

Vader cupped his chin in thought for a moment "_This is a… fortunate development._" he said, "_Admiral, I shall send additional ships and engineering crews to continue its construction. Ensure the system is locked down to any non-imperial personnel._"

"It will be done, Lord Vader." The link cut out, and he turned his gaze to the Death Star. He had seen some of the reports Lady Shura supplied about the future, in particular about the Yuuzhan Vong War, and while he hated the idea of the superweapon sitting before him, two or more of the damn things would have come in handy for blowing those worldships out of the sky. Perhaps Pinkerton knew this when he built the Forges.

"Launch every fighter, bomber and gunboat squadron we've got!" He ordered. "I want nothing that isn't Imperial entering this system alive!"

"Aye, Admiral!"

* * *

_**Ruusan - shuttle en route to surface**_

* * *

"I don't get why the two of you decided to come along. Rex and Cody, I understand: they're clone troopers. You two, on the other hand-"

"Master Skywalker, Senator Amidala and I will be handling the more fine details of this alliance with the… New Jedi and Sith Orders."

Anakin sighed. Satine Kyrze was a pain in the ass, and more so now that she was no longer keeping Mandalore from degenerating into chaos. Acting Chancellor Organa had recommended Padme and Satine for diplomatic reasons, not to mention that Satine had literally nothing left to do thanks to Vader.

"But why you? Anyone could've done the job."

"Don't bother, Master. I'm just looking forward to the fireworks when Pinkerton sees her." Ahsoka said. "Too bad we don't have any popcorn: that would make the show SO much more entertaining."

Anakin sighed as the shuttle touched down on the ground. "Well… let's go meet our new allies…" he muttered. "I don't like this…"

The entrance to the Valley was flanked by several statues, representing Jedi with active lightsabers. "Impressive. I didn't know this place even existed."

"It's a bit of a taboo and something the Order wants to forget." Ahsoka said, "Over a thousand years ago, the Brotherhood of Darkness used a thought bomb to kill the Army of Light, destroying both sides and unintentionally helping Bane create his Sith Order. To the best of my knowledge, the spirits of all the Jedi and Sith killed here are still trapped."

"You would be correct, young one." Four lightsabers activated, and three blasters were pointed behind them at an old woman with gray hair and what appeared to be a Jedi master's robe. "My young student knows that releasing them from their prison is not his destiny."

"Really? Then whose destiny is it?" Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A man by the name of Kyle Katarn, Chosen One." The woman said.

"And who, exactly, are you?" Obi-wan asked, "And how do you know all of this?"

"When one is one with the Force, the mysteries of the universe become less mysterious." She said. "And you know of my greatest student, Revan, Master Jedi. My name should not elude you."

"Darth Traya…" Obi-Wan muttered. "Lord of Betrayal, formerly known as Kreia..."

The old woman scoffed. "So close-minded." She said, "Just as there are two sides to the Force, there are two sides to every user of the Force itself. Traya is simply my dark counterpart. I am Kreia."

"But Revan was whole when we met him."

"His spirit was split in two in life. Only reunification would save him from total oblivion." Kreia said, "Now, I suggest you follow me: the Valley is quite dangerous for those without the Force to guide their steps."

Though they were very skeptical about Kreia, upon seeing Ahsoka follow her the others soon followed suit as they made their way through the Valley to search for Ron.

"You taught him?" Anakin asked.

"I was one of the few Force spirits that didn't try to take him over," Kreia said. "If I were allowed, I would have protected him, like Revan and Tackett, but I could not."

The ghost led them through the Valley, straight to the Force nexus, where Ron and a woman wearing Mandalorian armor were sparring, using Form IV. "He took an apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked. "A Mandalorian, at that?"

"Better to teach her then to let her fall into Vader's hands," Ahsoka commented.

"I know you're there, Tano!" Ron shouted out, as he finished up with Telas's training for now. "Come closer, we've got things to discuss."

"That, we do," Ahsoka said, as she approached Ron. "I don't know if I should thank you or hit you for those anchors you gave me…"

"Didn't do it on purpose."

"Doesn't matter. I assume you know what we're here for?"

"Our alliance against Vader and whoever the hell shows up next. Telas, you're dismissed for now. I'll contact Jordan. Might as well get us all on the same page."

* * *

**Ron the True Fan: and now we're taking the fight back to Vader and company.**

**Takeshi Yamato: Prepare for epic butt-kicking! :D**

**117Jorn: To quote Anakin in episode III… this is where the fun begins :D**

**Ron the True Fan: To make yourselves familiar with some of the ships and equipment that we will be featuring, I recommend playing the **_**Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption **_**mod **_**Absolute Corruption**_**. I LIKE those.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
